Little Nurse
by Moonchild707
Summary: Bella and Edward live together during the Great War. When Edward enlists to fight with the CEF, to what lengths will Bella go in order to keep Edward safe? Will Edward come home, or will Bella's life be changed forever? BxE romance, BxEm siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Nurse- Chapter 1**

News

**A/N: So here's another story of mine, "Little Nurse". I loved writing it since it was just something that hit me one day... It's better than it sounds, and it has been posted before, but was taken down due to editing complications and lack of interest. I would really appreciate some feedback on it, since it took hard work and a lot of time to write.**

**The entire story is written, but updates will come with time, since I need feedback in order to improve the next chapter. Reviewing takes like two minutes of your time, and if you want a story to continue, reviewing is the way to go (in my opinion). If you like my writing, you should like this one too, so please read!**

BPOV- September 1916, Halifax NS

I watched as my brother struggled at the kitchen table with his lame arm, trying to open a jar of preserves. I felt awful, seeing him struggle vainly, but I knew he hated sympathy, so I decided to wait a moment before I approached him. He was frustrated and angry now, looking at the innocent jar that was beyond him.

"Let me." I said, reaching for it. He sighed and let me take it, watching as I opened it with ease and poured him a bowl of strawberry preserves.

"Thanks Bells." He said dejectedly, smiling at me as I handed him a spoon. Ever since Emmett had been sent back from Europe after being shot in his left arm, his arm was sore and rather useless. The doctors advised him to wait until his wound was completely healed before he started working the muscles, so he had it up in a sling all the time now.

"You're welcome Emmett." I said softly, smiling at my big bear of a brother. He was only twenty, but he was so much bigger than I was.

"Mm." he said, taking a colossal bite of preserves, making me smirk at him. I poured him a glass of milk to go with them and he drank thirstily.

"Thanks." He said again, his mouth full of preserves. I frowned and swatted at him with the hand towel I was holding, making him smirk. He swallowed quickly.

"Sorry." He said. I nodded and put the towel back, watching in slight awe as he devoured the contents of the bowl without even pausing between bites. He'd just eaten dinner too, so it was all rather sickening. But then again, he was Emmett, and he ate enough for all of our horses combined in one sitting.

"Thanks Bellsy." He said again, smiling at me. I giggled as I took his bowl away and washed it, just as a knock sounded on the door. My brother, knowing exactly who it was, went to answer the door. I knew Rosalie was out there, so he wanted to answer the door. Emmett had a little fancy for Miss Rosalie Hale, and the two were always flirting together as he boasted over his wound from his battle in the Great War. Emmett liked to tell his fabled story to her over and over, and to tell the truth, Rosalie liked hearing it. She was a good friend of mine, and had once confided in me that she had taken quite a fancy to my brother.

"Come in." said Emmett formally, using his politest voice. I forced myself not to laugh as I put the bowl away, making sure no dishwater had gotten on my good dress. Edward would be here, and I didn't want him seeing me in dirty clothes.

Emmett led the happy trio inside and into the living room, where he took the ladies' coats and Edward's hat. I walked inside with some glasses and wine, placing it on the table in front of them. We were always so formal, even when there was no need for it. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I had been friends since our school days, and nothing could break that apart.

The only one who was missing from our fabled group was Jasper, Alice's fiancé. Alice was older than me at nineteen, and Jasper was twenty, Emmett's age. Rosalie was his younger sister, and Alice was Edward's older sister. We were all interconnected, and it was interesting. Jasper was serving with the Canadian Expeditionary Force, the same military my brother had joined before he'd been shot in the Battle of the Somme in France. Jasper was still out there, fighting for Canada and for Britain, the mother country. Alice was always on edge for him, but she concealed it excellently.

"Any news?" asked Emmett. Em was always so eager for war news, since he'd been a part of it for almost a year.

"Nothing much." Admitted Alice. Alice was the first to know anything about the war. When new news was said to come in, she'd haunt the post office until someone came with some scrap of news to ease her mind.

"The Brits used tanks at Courcelette." She said indifferently. Jasper wasn't a part of the battle of the Somme, so Alice wasn't too attentive to it. We all nodded and Emmett frowned.

"I wanted to use a tank." He said, pouting playfully. Everyone chuckled at him, unable to keep serious around Emmett. He always knew how to lighten the mood.

"When will the Germans retreat?" demanded Edward indignantly. I glanced at him, blushing. Edward always made me blush, ever since he started courting me openly. Emmett approved of our courtship, since he liked Edward and knew him for a decent gentleman.

"Never." Said Emmett bluntly. I sighed, knowing this would be the classic debate. Emmett and Edward always debated passionately over war tactics, but Emmett had the upper hand in the arguments, having experienced all that war had to offer. I was glad the fighting would be over before Edward's birthday in December. They said this war would be over by Christmas, and there would be no point in Edward enlisting just to be sent back as soon as he got there. Of course, he, just like all the boys, wanted to be a soldier and serve his country. I was glad he was so patriotic, but it scared me to bits to think of him over with the guns and fighting. He was so gentle and kind, and I could never see him shooting people.

"Let's not talk about this tonight." Said Rosalie, glancing coquettishly at my brother. Immediately, he fell silent and obeyed her words, not speaking another word of war. Rosalie smiled sweetly at him, looking away quickly.

"Did you see the new fabric they got at Hampton's General Store today?" she asked Alice and I. I listened in eagerly as Alice and I started discussing the fabric with her, as the boys watched Rose and I respectively. I knew Alice wished Jasper was here too, but she had no such luck. We ladies spoke eagerly of the fabrics we wanted to buy for new dresses.

"Emmett needs some new shirts too." I said, eying his shirt precariously. Emmett smiled sheepishly at me and nodded his agreement.

"Maybe I'll go down tomorrow." I said. "What colour this time?" I asked. He shrugged.

"White will do. Or black. Or blue, maybe." He said, thinking. My brother never had a straight answer for anything, and I smiled at him and shook my head softly.

"We'll see what's there." I decided for him. He smiled amiably and sat back. Emmett constantly told me how thankful he was that I was still here, even if mother and father were gone. He was always protective, but he often teased that there would be no one to sew his shirts and mend his socks if I had never been born. If that were the case, he'd have to face the embarrassment of asking Esme, Edward and Alice's mother, to do it for him. Not that Esme would mind of course. Edward was watching me interestedly as I spoke with his sister excitedly, making me blush when I caught his perfect green gaze.

"See something interesting?" asked Emmett sarcastically, looking at Edward. Edward was unmoved as he smiled.

"Very." He said quietly, watching me some more. I blushed at his compliment and Rosalie and Alice stopped talking, watching the two of us. Alice loved our courtship and thought we were absolutely adorable together. She was glad that her baby brother had found someone he fancied. At his reply, Emmett harrumphed, turning into the protective brother he could be sometimes. I frowned indignantly at his attitude and he caught on, relaxing slightly as he watched Edward closely.

"Be nice." I scolded softly, feeling as if he were two years old instead of twenty.

"Sorry Bellsy." Said Emmett softly, offering me a small smile. Rosalie smiled shyly at his kindness with me and he beamed proudly at his slight success with her. They were both so hopelessly in love, but neither knew of the others affection, so it was cute to watch, knowing that they were both so unsure. Alice knew too, so she found it just plain funny. Neither of us had the heart to tell them though, so their awkward courtship continued.

"Well, we'd better go." Said Alice, getting up reluctantly. I'd usually ask the girls to stay the night, but I didn't want to send Edward home alone. Alice and Rosalie got up, and I didn't miss the awkwardness between her and Emmett when he insisted on seeing her out, leaving Edward with his older sister. Alice hugged me gently and said her soft goodbyes as she followed Rosalie and my brother. Edward came forward, smiling. He hugged me silently, smiling at nothing in particular.

"Goodbye." He said softly, his voice loving and kind. I blushed and he touched my cheek, smiling at the rising colour.

"I love that." He whispered softly, making it deepen. "But I think I love you more." He decided, kissing my cheek. I smiled and kissed his back. He was the epitome of a perfect gentleman, and I loved him even more because of it. He took his hat and placed it on his head as he went out to the girls. He clapped Emmett on the back as he passed and turned to me, lifting his hat slightly. Emmett smiled at his gentlemanly manners. Alice beamed at her brothers kind ways and waved as she and Rose walked home with Edward from their short visit. I smiled and closed the door against the draft that invaded the house and locked it securely as Emmett watched me closely, smiling slightly. He offered me his good arm and I took it graciously.

"Come along, milady." He said, puffing out his chest in his own way. I repressed a giggle as I did as he said and followed him into the living room. The glasses were there from the drinks, so I rose quickly again and took them away to be washed. Emmett frowned at me and pulled me away from the cups.

"Leave them tonight." He said dismissively, waving his hand indifferently in their direction. "You're always cleaning something or another." He said with a frown. "Relax tonight." He said. I smiled at him and his lenient nature and sat gratefully, feeling oddly tired. He caught on and smiled, offering me his hand again.

"Come on." He said, leading me upstairs. Even though I ran the household, Emmett was still the parental figure in the house. He still insisted on putting me to bed at night, although I was seventeen now, ever since last week when my birthday had come. He left me to put my night dress on, and I did so quickly, folding my dress carefully as I put it away. Once my night dress was on, I let my bear of a brother back inside and he undid the braid I kept my hair up with and ran his big fingers through it gently. I stood up and got on my tip toes to hug him.

"Goodnight Emmy." I sighed, looking at him. I kissed his cheek, and then his arm, just as I had done every night since he came back from Europe. He smiled at my motherliness towards him and kissed my cheek gently as he put me in my bed and tucked me in tightly. I loved when he did that. It gave me a sense of safety ever since mother and father died. He'd done it every night since then, and sometimes even before, when father couldn't do it himself.

After I was tucked in to his liking, he smiled and took the candle off my bedside table and blew it out, leaving only the moonlight to shine through my window. He smiled at me gently and walked out with a small smile, closing my door behind him. I sighed and felt very grateful that my brother was here. Those months before Emmett's return had been absolutely horrid. Alice, Rosalie and Esme all came to stay with me in shifts, but nothing compared to family in that way. I would let Emmett tuck me in until I was an old woman if he wanted to.

With those last thoughts on my mind, I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Edward and his kind compliments from earlier.

**A/N: This story starts a little slow, but it's necessary to lay a foundation for the future chapters. Edward and Bella are already together, as are Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett are in the old time awkward stages that came right before courting, where they're both just figuring out that they're interested. It's nice to see them as the subdued couple, since they're usually the "showy" and dare I say it, shameless, couple. **

**Review and I'll update at least once a day. If not, then we'll wait for interest to pick up. If you want to read more, let me know you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Nurse- Chapter 2**

Flirt

**A/N: So, here's chapter 2 of this story. I'm glad all the reviews it got were positive instead of negative, so that's good. Please, if you like the story, review it (or if you don't like it). It had 85 visitors and only 15 reviewed, so please, please review. Here's chapter 2, and keep in mind that things will pick up in chapter 6. Before, we're still setting the foundation for the rest of the story, and I found it necessary, if you wanted to get the full impact of later events. It gets more action, drama and even a little violence later on, as well as some lovable characters from the series, and ones right out of my own head.**

**Review, since so many people haven't been doing that lately. It only takes two minutes of your time (if that), and it means so much to me, and everyone who wants updates. This is a completed story, and if the reviews come in, it will be updated much faster than if it wasn't!**

BPOV- Halifax, NS- 1916

I woke up with the sunrise in the morning, having slept very well last night. I rose and went downstairs to cook up something for breakfast, and I was shocked when I saw Emmett already in the kitchen, reading a newspaper. I stared for a moment before I smiled at him.

"Good morning." I said softly, startling him. He smiled at me.

"Up so early?" he asked playfully. I smiled.

"Your tucking in puts me to sleep like a baby." I teased. He smiled and grimaced right after. I frowned and sighed, knowing that face. His arm was bothering him, and he hadn't slept again.

"Emmett…" I said. He sighed and glanced at me, knowing he was caught. He reluctantly let me see his wound, even though I hated blood, gore and anything else vile. I had been taught how to change the dressings, but Emmett hated to upset me with his arm, so he avoided letting me see it. I often caught him in bouts of pain like this one, and I had to clean and redress it before it would feel better.

"You should have said something." I scolded softly, looking at him angrily. He nodded knowingly and said nothing as I went to the cupboard to get a clean cloth and some of the boiled, sterilized water. I sighed and took his large arm out of the sling, placing it gently on the table. He watched me as I dutifully unwrapped the gauze and padding to reveal his angry wound- no longer bleeding, but red and inflamed. I felt angry that he'd let it go this far and huffed at him, expressing my displeasure. Although I felt slightly nauseous over this wound, I cleaned it carefully, not making him flinch even once. Once it was clean, I washed the area around it softly as Emmett's eyes remained glued to me, not moving even slightly.

"We could hire a nurse." He offered softly for the millionth time. I looked at him.

"And have her botch it? Not a chance." I said, grabbing some clean gauze. He smiled at my protectiveness and sighed, letting me rewrap his arm carefully.

"Thank you." He said, giving me a one armed hug. I smiled and hugged him back before I pulled away, looking at him closely.

"Tell me next time." I ordered softly. It was hard for both of us to have him do that. I knew I'd have to face the gash on my brothers arm, and he hated to hurt me in any way, even a necessary one. I had grown much more comfortable with the look of his wound, although it would always make me shudder, knowing what would have become of my brother if that bullet had hit mere inches to the right. It would have pierced his heart, and he wouldn't be here, but in a box under a cross on the battlefields of France. I shoved those thoughts out of my head as they only served to worry me. I watched my brother for a moment longer before he sighed and regained a tired, but happy composure.

"It feels better already." He said honestly. I smiled slightly and he beamed at me, trying to cheer me up. He knew how much I hated it when he hid his pain from me as he did every time. Usually, I'd catch it before it got to him too much, but he was becoming a master of deceit and was able to hide it well. He didn't know how guilty I felt when he didn't sleep and I did, knowing full well ten measly minutes of my time would grant him sleep too.

"Sorry Bellsy." Said Emmett sincerely, seeing that I was upset. I sighed and shook my head, dismissing it.

"What for breakfast?" I asked, moving to the cupboard. He smiled and shook his head.

"Always so domestic." He said, surveying me. I didn't deny it as I looked at him for the verdict. He shrugged.

"Whatever you want to make." He replied softly, looking in the cupboard. I grabbed some oatmeal and went down to the cellar for some apples to slice with it. I made the breakfast quickly and served it promptly, making him smile.

"What will I do when you get married?" he asked suddenly. I smiled and sat down with my own breakfast.

"When you're married, then I have to cook my own breakfast." He noted sadly. I smiled a bit and patted his hand.

"You'll manage." I said confidently. He pouted and ate some food, watching me.

"No." he said after his first swallow. "Edward will manage." He said, sounding disgruntled.

"Are you jealous of me cooking for Edward instead of you, Emmy?" I asked, amused. He shrugged, giving me all the answers I needed.

"Don't be." I said crossly. He smiled sadly.

"I will be." He assured me, looking sad at the very thought.

"Rosalie can cook." I said, defending my friend. A small pink tinge came into his cheeks and he smiled at me.

"You think?" he asked seriously. I smiled.

"I know so. I've dined with her before, and her food's just as good as mine or Alice's, if not better." I soothed. He snorted into his porridge.

"Not likely." He said, eating eagerly. I ate slowly, determined not to laugh at my brother as I so wanted to.

"Are you too tired to go into town today?" I asked gently, watching him. He shook his head and smiled at me valiantly.

"We stayed up for more than one night in Europe." He said nonchalantly. I smiled and nodded sadly.

"I was thinking we could go look at fabrics for shirts." I said, looking at his old shirt carefully. He laughed outright.

"You were serious then?" he asked. I nodded, determined to make him at least three new shirts before winter came. He laughed and took my empty bowl away and started the sink for me, placing the dishes inside. He would have done them, but one arm prohibits that. I washed the breakfast dishes and the glasses from last night as quickly as I could, determined to go into town for some shirt materials.

"Go get dressed. I'll get the horses." He said. I smiled. Somehow, despite his one arm, Emmett still managed to get the buggy set up for us. He drove too, although I sat up front in case the old mare got fussy with him. I scrambled up to my room and got my dress on, putting my hair up in a bun to go out. I grabbed my hat and pinned it on carefully, making sure I looked decent. By the time that was done, Emmett had the buggy out front. I hopped inside and he smiled at me, driving us down the road.

"So, what do we need?" he asked curiously. I smiled.

"Fabric and buttons." I said simply, smiling. "And maybe thread." I added softly. He nodded and took some money out of his pocket, handing it to me.

"There." He said. I sighed at the amount he'd given me. Emmett was always generous with me, and I hated gifts.

"I'll get it." I protested. Emmett gave me a look that told me otherwise. He hated the idea of making me pay for his clothing. I smiled and pocketed the few dollars as he advanced on the town, passing the Cullen's house on the way. Edward was out in the garden, walking as we passed. He smiled and Emmett stopped the buggy, letting him come closer.

"And where are we off to?" he asked slyly, smiling at me. I blushed.

"Emmett needs shirts." I said softly, making him smile.

"Want to come?" asked Emmett, true to his nature. Edward smiled at me and nodded in acceptance, waving to Mrs. Cullen out the window as we drove off, Edward in the back.

"What colours do we have in mind?" asked Edward, glancing at Emmett. Emmett shrugged nonchalantly. I could dress him in pink and he wouldn't care less. Edward smirked.

"Whatever's best." I said simply, avoiding the teasing I knew Edward would dish out to my brother. Edward smiled and leaned in between us, his eyes on me. I smiled and glanced down at him as Emmett was politely pretending we weren't silently flirting in the buggy.

"So, Miss Swan, did you sleep well?" asked Edward carefully, looking at me gently. I smiled.

"Indeed, Mr Cullen, I did." I replied. He smiled at the role playing he'd started.

"I'm very glad to hear it." He said softly, leaning in closer. His eyes were like liquid emeralds with him so close, and he knew it made me lose my train of thought when he behaved like that.

"Edward Cullen, you are a flirt." I said, swatting his hat playfully. Emmett snickered and urged the horses on as we neared the town centre, approaching the shops.

"I'm a flirt?" he asked, smiling wickedly. I nodded.

"Yes." I decided simply, glancing at him.

"I believe it is you, madam, who are the flirt." He decided in a low, seductive voice. He would be the death of me.

"No, Mr. Cullen, it is you who frequently dazzle the innocent women around you who are out shopping for fabric to make their brother's shirts." I said, daring him to retaliate.

"Yes, but it is you who sits in front of these dazzling young men, looking absolutely exquisite with your pink cheeks, blue gown and perfect ringlets of hair." He said, touching one of the soft, fallen curls gently. I blushed deeply at that, having no argument.

"You prove my point." He said, reaching out to touch my cheek. Emmett interfered now and shot Edward a warning glance. As much as he approved of our courtship, touching was bad in Emmett's mind, and he hated when it happened in front of him. There were sets of unwritten rules with Emmett, such as no touching, kissing or even hugging when he was around, and Edward was always sure to be on his best behaviour when he was around both of us. Edward knew to keep quiet until we reached the store, where he jumped out and offered me his hand to get out. Emmett allowed this, seeing as it was common courtesy on Edward's part. I led the way into the store, where the new fabric resided.

The sales clerk immediately offered to help me, but I knew where I was going. I ushered Emmett to the back where the cotton was and let him pick three different colours. He settled on black, white and blue as he'd suggested last night, and I bought three bolts of fabric, totalling $2.80. Emmett let me keep the insane amount of change, and I was appalled, but I knew better than to refuse.

"There." Said Emmett happily, eying the shirt fabrics in my hands. I smiled and nodded, getting back up into the buggy. Edward came and sat behind me again, touching the back of my neck when Emmett wasn't looking. I knew better than to respond to his touch here with my bear of a brother so close, but it was a hard thing to do. When we got back to the house, Emmett dropped Edward off, and I could see Alice giggling at my enforced restraint with his hand on my neck. She knew how he could tease. Alice knew everything. She was always watching and giggling at Edward and I, and she had seen him do this on numerous occasions, nearly driving me mad with the need to touch him back.

"Edward_ is_ a flirt." Said Emmett, defending me now that his friend was absent. I smiled.

"But a good flirt." I decided, making Emmett speechless. He watched me sadly as I hopped lightly out of the buggy before he could help me to it and he led me inside after he put the buggy away. I let him lead me in, making him feel more gentlemanly than before.

"Now, come here." I said once we were inside, brandishing my tape measure at him. He smiled as I took his measurements, having to stand on a chair for certain parts, like his chest. He was a very big man and he needed big shirts. Once I had his measurements, I got to work making the patterns for it and cut out the material. I smiled when I had quite a bit left over, and I cut them into large triangles.

"What are those for?" asked Emmett curiously. He had seen me make shirts lots before, but I never made triangles.

"Matching slings." I decided, making him smile. He kissed my cheek and seemed content to watch me as I cut and sewed like madwoman, wanting these done as quickly as possible. I started with the white and began to meticulously sew the stitches, making his collar and sleeves just the right size and length. He tried it on carefully and it was a perfect fit. I sewed the white one first, taking more than an hour.

"You can go do something else." I offered, watching Emmett as he watched me. He shook his head and sat down on my other side, watching me sew the buttons onto it, finishing it. He smiled when I folded it up along with the other patterns, being very tired of sewing now.

"Lunch." I decided, looking at him. He shook his head at me.

"I'm not hungry. Make something for yourself." He said tiredly. I frowned at him for even suggesting he miss a meal. He was always hungry, all the time.

"Go to bed." I ordered sternly, making him frown.

"No." he said stubbornly, watching me. I sighed and nodded getting up. He followed and I set him up on the couch with a blanket and pillow, letting him sleep there.

"Rest, and I'll have a chicken for you when you wake up." I bribed, smiling at him. He shook his head in amusement at the old bribe, but he obeyed and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. I sighed, feeling bad for my brother and his tiredness. I knew being shot must take a lot out of someone, and he needed to sleep. I was preparing to kill the chicken I'd promised him when there was a soft knock on the door and Edward let himself in. I smiled silently.

"Emmett's sleeping." I warned. He smiled at me and nodded understandingly, keeping quiet. I was going out to kill the chicken now- the one task I hated most.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly, leaning close to me.

"To kill a chicken. I promised him one." I said. He smiled.

"Allow me." He said, taking the gloves from the hook. I smiled in appreciation as he walked towards my door, coming back some minutes later with the dead bird. I grimaced at it as he set it on the table, and he and I both set to work plucking it. He was good in the kitchen, despite his gender. Esme had taught him lots over the years, and it had stuck with him.

"His arm again?" guessed Edward as he plucked the feathers meticulously. I nodded sadly and he patted my hand sympathetically, knowing how upset I got when Emmett tried to put on a hero act.

"He's ok now." Said Edward soothingly, glancing at the snoring man on the couch. He really was loud.

"I don't know how Rose will stand that." I said with a small giggle. Edward chuckled and shrugged.

"Let them figure out that they're actually interested in each other first." He said. I sighed and nodded as we plucked together, making the work go very fast. Once the chicken was clean, I set to work gutting it carefully and spicing it up for the oven. The oven was turned on and the chicken popped inside to cook while I cleaned up our feathery mess.

"What else to do?" asked Edward. He often came to cook with me, knowing I had no one else to do it. Esme had Alice as kitchen company, and Rosalie was staying with them while her brother was overseas. I had Emmett, but he wasn't domestic at all. He swept the floor once and ended up knocking over a good china teapot with the broom handle. I could just imagine the display he'd put on if he tried to cook something. I shrugged at Edward and pulled out some carrots and potatoes for him to peel. He smiled and took the knife I offered as I started to knead the bread dough.

Edward and I spent the afternoon together, cooking in my kitchen as my brother snored away in the living room. I enjoyed cooking with him since it was one time where we could really talk together and be ourselves. If Edward came over to cook, Emmett usually left us alone, knowing we wouldn't do anything besides cook. Edward peeled his carrots and potatoes excellently and sliced them for boiling. Just as the chicken came out, I popped the bread in and put the vegetables on.

"Will you stay for dinner?" I asked, looking at my love closely. He smiled and nodded politely.

"Thank you." He said. I giggled.

"No, thank _you."_ I countered. He smiled.

"You know I like cooking with you. That's why I always come at lunch or dinner." He said simply, smiling.

"I love you." I said softly, looking at my little chef closely.

"I love you too, Miss Bella." He said softly, leaning in to kiss my cheek. He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips too, not going too far since Emmett was still in the next room. As my bread baked properly, the vegetables boiled, and soon, dinner was on the table.

"I'll wake Emmett." I decided softly, moving towards my bear of a brother, still asleep on the couch.

"Emmy." I said in a singsong voice, tapping him gently. He grunted and his eyes flew open wildly. He looked at me and smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"I smell chicken." He mumbled. I giggled at his first coherent thought and he smirked too.

"I promised, didn't I?" I asked challengingly. He sat himself up and nodded, smiling at me.

"Edward's here too." I supplied. Emmett nodded indifferently as he stood up and hugged me softly before letting us go into the kitchen. Edward had taken out plates and set them around the table for me.

"Thanks." Said Emmett sincerely, looking at Edward.

"Anytime." Said Edward quietly, sitting down. I sliced the bread and put some butter on the table as I placed the dishes in front of them. They said grace quietly and then we ate cheerfully, just the three of us together, two lovers, two friends and two siblings.

"Thanks Bellsy." Said Emmett after he'd eaten his large amount of food. I smiled.

"You're welcome Emmy." I said, taking the plates. I served another jar of preserves for desert and dished some for the boys, although I wasn't in the mood for anything sweet at the moment.

"Are you having any?" asked Edward quietly, looking at me. I shook my head.

"Not tonight." I decided, scraping the plates into the waste bucket. Emmett would bring it out to Mr. Shearer's pigs in the morning, as he did every morning.

"And why not?" asked Edward carefully, glancing at me.

"I'm not in a sweet mood." I said.

"You seem sweet enough to me." He responded, making me smile. I walked over and kissed his cheek firmly.

"You would think so." I replied in a whisper. He stabbed a large berry on his fork and put it to my mouth, and I couldn't refuse. He smiled when I took it and kissed his cheek again, fully aware of my brother's gaze on the two of us.

"See?" asked Edward, eating a berry himself to prove their goodness. I smiled and started the dishwater, washing the supper dishes carefully. I washed a lot of dishes, I decided. Emmett looked at me curiously as I did this, taking their forks and bowls when I was done, washing those too. When I was satisfied, I dried them and put them away, sitting back down at the now cleared table.

"You should bring Alice back tomorrow." Suggested Emmett nonchalantly. "And tell her Rosalie can come too." He suggested, not so smoothly. Edward smiled at him and nodded.

"Most definitely. She has wanted to hear your story again." said Edward, remembering Rosalie's love for Emmett's war tales.

"Tell her they'll be waiting." He said. Edward smiled and stood up. I knew he had to get going now that it was getting dark out. He hugged me softly and kissed my cheek once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said softly. He saw me almost every day, so I knew he'd be back.

"Bye." I said softly, letting him kiss my hand in farewell. I watched him wave at Emmett and leave quickly, jogging through the fields that served as a shortcut between our houses.

"You really like him, don't you?" asked my brother quietly. I nodded honestly and he smiled, leading me towards the living room fire so we could talk and laugh together, as we did almost every night.

**A/N: So there was another fluffy chapter depicting the different relationships Bella has with everyone. This story will be mostly her POV, but later on, we'll get some of Emmett and maybe Alice too. I love both of them, and I hope you do too. Please, please, if you want this to continue, review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Nurse- Chapter 3**

Horrors

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 of Little Nurse. It will start to pick up soon, with only a few more truly fluffy chapters before we get to the more dramatic parts, as well as revealing the title's meaning. **

**Now, we get to see some Emmett and Rosalie flirting, as well as some more sombre moments, but nothing to dampen the mood of the chapter. We see into Emmett's war experiences, hence the chapter title.**

**This story isn't getting the response I'd like, so if you want it to continue, please, please review or alert it. Do something to let me know that you want to read, and if there's something you like/dislike, tell me. I need to know these things to keep a story going. Out of 166 visitors, only 23 of you have reviewed... that's only 14%. Please, please review or something if you want chapter 4. This story has been posted before, and it was taken down because no one was reading...**

BPOV, Halifax, 1916

The days passed by quickly, and before I knew it, it was already coming into October. Life in our little farming community was very peaceful, especially compared to the war that was being fought on the Western Front. We'd heard some gruesome stories from over there, such as that the German soldiers had actually crucified one of our Canadian men in 1915, but the word was just spreading now.

"I don't doubt it." Said Emmett sadly as we sat around the warm fire, Alice, Rosalie and Edward with us. Alice had brought the news, being rather shaken and disturbed by the revelations, and she had come to ask Emmett his opinion on the matter. Soon after her arrival, Rosalie and Edward came too, much to mine and Emmett's delight. Now, we were all listening to Emmett's war story around the fire, as he just loved to tell it.

"Tell us yours again." said Rosalie, eager to listen to him speak. He smiled at her sheepishly and obliged with a nod. Emmett loved action stories, and his was definitely one of action. I listened too. I was never sure whether I should cry and scream or applaud my brother for his heroism. It always made me shudder, knowing how close he had been to death in that godforsaken trench.

"We were all there, in that vile trench." Said Emmett, reminiscing. Rosalie watched him intently with a good excuse now, so she could get a good look at him.

"Trench warfare wasn't pretty." He said. "Up to your knees in mud and water, dead comrades all around you, rats and mice running like they owned the place." I grimaced, as did Alice and Rosalie.

"None of you have ever seen anything like France under siege." He said. I nodded along with the others in blatant agreement.

"Anyways, there we were, stuck in those mud holes, rifles ready and the Germans in their own trenches. They barraged us quickly, and that knocked out quite a number of us. We all shot them down as quickly as we could, but they had a lot of men. The first day, 19000 soldiers died in those trenches." He said with a small shudder.

"I was one of the luckier ones, and was only wounded, so I was taken to the field hospital where the nurses and doctors take care of you." He said. Rosalie smiled.

"Were the nurses kind?" she asked worriedly. He smiled.

"Very." He admitted. "It's their job. They see things no woman should ever see, but I'm grateful for them. They call them "bluebirds" down there because of their dresses." He remembered.

"I wasn't hurt too badly, so I was able to do most things myself. The doctor removed the shell in my arm, and that hurt like nothing else." He said, remembering his first hour in the hospital.

"But after that, they wrapped it up and let me rest before my brigade leader let me go. I'm on permanent leave now since the strength won't be up to par quick enough." He said reluctantly. Rosalie smiled at Emmett's story and sighed, looking at him admiringly. Edward was the one who cut in curiously.

"Was it really that bloody?" he asked with a grimace. Emmett turned to him and nodded gravely.

"19000 dead in the first day. One day." He said. "They're guessing at 1.5 million throughout the entire battle. It was a complete failure." He noted. Edward watched him.

"One and a half million men dead." He said wondrously. I too, tried to imagine that many people but it was beyond me how that many people could exist in the first place, let alone die together.

"And that's not counting civilians and nurses." He added ominously. I frowned.

"Civilians?" I squeaked sadly. He glanced at me, making sure I wouldn't faint or take to hysterics as some women were said to do. He nodded gravely.

"We try not to get them." He said softly. "But the opposition aren't always so disciplined." I frowned deeply.

"They kill innocent women and children?" I demanded, incredulous and angry. He sighed.

"It's war, Bella. Nothing's safe over there." He said softly. I sighed and nodded, trying to brush that disturbing fact off of my mind.

"At least they sent you back though." Said Rosalie softly, glancing at my brother. Alice, Edward and I exchanged knowing looks at this witty flirtation and remained silent. Emmett looked rather flustered and nodded lamely.

"Indeed they did." I supplied, getting Emmett started so he wouldn't make a bumbling fool of himself.

"What about the boat Em?" I asked. Rosalie smiled and listened as Emmett immersed into his tale of return from battle instead of his fighting.

I watched with strange, curious eyes as my best friend flirted with my oblivious brother, trying to get him to respond. He was very polite and interested in her, but I could see her amusement rising with his cluelessness. Alice was concealing her smile behind her hand, and I decided to move over to her and talk with her before she burst out laughing. Rosalie took my seat beside my brother and the two spoke in low tones, heads bent secretively.

"He's so dense sometimes." Said Alice, shaking her head. I smiled and nodded in agreement, watching Edward as he stared in amusement at the courting couple on the couch. The three of us knew how awkward the early courting days could be. Edward had been so unsure of himself that he was much too shy to flirt, thinking I would think him bawdy and forward. Emmett was walking on eggshells with Rosalie too, and it was amusing to see. Emmett wasn't the most graceful person, with his actions or words, and to see him trying to woo a lady was very entertaining. He seemed to be doing a good job though, because I recognized the pent up excitement in Rosalie's blue eyes and flushed cheeks as she watched him with avid curiosity. I looked away quickly, noticing that I had been staring. I knew I hated audiences when Edward and I spoke together, so I pointedly ignored my brother and friend. Edward did the same and turned to me in his armchair.

"Well, ladies, I think we'll have another couple soon enough." Said Edward, speaking to both me and Alice. Alice giggled, unable to restrain herself any longer. I did the same and Edward was amused by us as he watched me with the same intensity Emmett had for Rosalie. Rosalie let out a loud gasp and there was a look of pure horror on her face as she watched my brother with a new respect and sadness. I frowned deeply and Emmett glanced at me sadly. Rosalie sat back and nodded, looking tearful. I frowned.

"What?" I asked warily, looking at Rosalie. She looked very upset now as she watched Emmett. Had he botched it already?

"Nothing." He said. "Just another story." He looked oddly sad and distant now, and that was unlike him. I frowned deeply.

"Emmett." I said worriedly.

"I was talking about David." He said simply. I sighed knowingly, watching my sad brother. During his battle in France, his friend David was there with him, and he was shot down beside my brother at the Somme. Emmett had always been haunted by chilling nightmares and flashbacks of David's death and until a few weeks ago, he would wake up in the night, drenched in sweat. The doctors had told him it was the shock of it that caused that, but he insisted he wasn't shocked, just sad. It made me worried to see my big brother like that, and I too had chilling nightmares about what he could have seen in France to make him- big, burly Emmett- so scared.

"That's awful." Said Rosalie quietly, looking at him with large doe eyes. Emmett smiled sadly at the sight of them, taking it all in. He nodded his agreement and watched her interestedly, not as sad as before.

"David wasn't the only one. Everyone in that trench lost someone they knew." He said with a sad sigh, thinking of all the lives that had been lost over there.

"Well, let's not talk about that." He said, returning to his cheery self. Rosalie reluctantly smiled at his mood change and didn't move from his side on the couch, wanting to comfort him somehow.

"Do you want to go for a drive sometime?" asked Emmett bluntly, looking at Rosalie forcefully. She looked taken aback, but pleased nonetheless.

"Yes." She said with a small nod. Emmett beamed like a boy on Christmas morning and nodded proudly.

"Great." He said. "How's Tuesday?" he asked. Rosalie nodded her sheepish agreement.

"Tuesday after lunch." He decided. "I'll pick you up." She blushed a pretty pink and nodded again.

"Thank you." She said humbly. Emmett smiled and took her hand, kissing it gently. Her colour increased from there, making her look very cute.

"No, thank _you, _Miss Hale. The pleasure is all mine." He said. She smiled at his open flirting and fell silent, smiling hugely. My brother had always been a ladies' man, until a certain blonde beauty came along and left him clueless.

"Well, we should get going then. Mother will wonder where we are." Said Edward, glancing at his wristwatch. Rosalie and Alice smiled, standing up together, waiting for Edward. Edward was smiling at Emmett happily, looking amused.

"I think Jasper would approve." He said simply, remembering that Rosalie lived with her brother now, and it was tradition in our families to seek permission from the girl's father before the courtship started. In Rosalie's case, Emmett would appeal to Jasper now. Edward had met my father instead of my brother, so he didn't have to face the wrath of Emmett in his "protect Bella" mode. He got to speak with my kind, willing father in his "make Bella happy" mode. Emmett had been quite disgruntled that Edward had appealed directly to father instead of him, refusing Emmett the chance to give him the "hurt my baby sister and I hurt you" speech he had prepared for the occasion. Instead, to make himself heard, he barged in while father and Edward were talking and delivered his rather rough speech to the both of them instead, scaring Edward and scandalizing father. Emmett had never once apologized for his behaviour, and I knew he never would.

At Edward's words, Emmett merely nodded and shot Rosalie an open, excited glance. She would have a permanent smile and blush soon if he kept this up. Rosalie smiled again at him, moving away. He caught her hand, shocking her, but her shock turned to elation as he brought her dainty hand to his lips, kissing it in a polite way.

"Have an excellent evening, Miss Hale." He said in a formal tone. She laughed and responded.

"The same to you, Mr. Swan." She replied. He smiled at her as Edward took her arm firmly, leading her to the door. He kissed my cheek gently before he left, making me smile hugely. Rosalie watched us, either out of amusement or for some future tips. I knew Alice would give Rosalie her crash course in courting as soon as Edward had them home.

"Thank you." Said Alice graciously. I smiled and hugged her, knowing what she wanted. She beamed and dislodged herself from Edward to hug me back. I hugged Rosalie too, and she looked very rosy indeed. Edward was last, and I hugged him tightly, not caring that Emmett harrumphed behind me like the hypocrite he was.

"Goodbye." I said with a small wave. Edward shot me a secretive glance and winked, scandalizing my brother immensely. I knew he was doing it to bug Emmett, so I smiled mischievously at him as he left with a tip of his hat.

"That boy is absolutely…" said Emmett, trailing off. I laughed.

"Relax Emmy." I soothed, kissing my brother's cheek as I passed.

"He was flirting." He accused softly. I giggled.

"And so were you, dear brother." I replied lightly. He beamed.

"Do you think she likes me?" he asked wondrously. I smiled.

"Emmy, she is taken with you." I soothed. "She agreed to drive, didn't she?" I challenged. He smiled and nodded happily, glancing down at me with a small sigh of accomplishment.

"Who would of thought that I could get Rosalie Hale?" he asked. "I mean, she, you and Alice are chased by all the boys, but especially her since she's single." He said, not looking pleased with the men who chased me, trying to flirt sometimes. I smiled and patted his arm.

"Keep this up and she won't be single for very long." I retaliated happily. He beamed and nodded, sitting himself down on the couch with another sigh of happiness.

"I think you'll get her." I said happily, looking at him. He smiled.

"Did you see her blushing?" he asked proudly. I giggled and sat down, preparing myself to listen to my brother's lovesick description of the beautiful Rosalie Hale.

**A/N: Don't forget to drop a word (yes, one word will suffice!) and tell me what you think. If you want chapter 4, review or alert. As I've stated in the previous chapters, this story is completely finished, so reviews will get you chapter updates as fast as you earn them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Nurse- Chapter 4**

Picnic

**A/N: Ok, so here's chapter 4 of Little Nurse. Now, although this isn't getting as many reviews as I'd like, this is a favourite story of mine, so I've decided to continue for now. A few people expressed their displeasure about the idea of discontinuing this one, so I won't disappoint. As long as some people are reviewing, then the chapters will come. Remember, it is completely written and almost completely edited, so you guys set the update pace. More reviews get more chapters. Simple as that.**

**Here's another fluff chapter (sighs), but they're running out. I cried a few times writing this story, so be ready for that when it comes. Chapter 15 really hit me hard when I was writing. It was just so sad...**

**This chapter, although fluffy, is more Bella and Edward than anything else. Next chapter, the unlimited cheerfulness will come to a stop, and we'll see a little bit of drama, although not too much yet. Chapter 6 is the first really dramatic chapter, and I think we can all guess what's coming.**

**Review for chapter updates.**

BPOV- Halifax, 1916

"Come with me?" asked Edward, parking his buggy by the side of the road. I smiled up at my beloved from under my hat that hid my face from the harsh sunlight. He beckoned me forward and I hopped in. I had no idea where we were going, but I knew it would be a pleasant surprise. We were nearing the end of autumn now, and the cold weather would be setting in soon. Emmett had told me to take a hat and jacket and wait for Edward to come for me. I had no idea what this was about, but I was pleased nonetheless.

"Where are we going?" I asked happily, looking around at the scenery. He smiled.

"Someplace nice." He assured me. I smiled and nodded, knowing he liked to be mysterious. I wasn't particularly fond of surprises, but Edward's were _always_ nice.

"We need to walk a little ways." He warned, looking at me. "Will you walk with me or shall I carry you to our destination?" he inquired politely. I giggled.

"Whichever you prefer." I allowed slyly. He smiled.

"I know which _I'd _prefer, but I also know which Emmett would prefer, and I'll go with his way." Decided Edward nonchalantly. I laughed at the idea of Emmett learning that I had allowed Edward to carry me about in public, not caring who saw me. He would be scandalized and angry with Edward for weeks afterwards, and we'd never be allowed to go on private outings ever again.

"Alright." I agreed happily as he drove, getting the horse to go a little faster. We drove in an amiable silence as I slowly scooted closer to him, making him smile proudly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him as he stopped the buggy outside of a small trail leading into the woods. I frowned as he helped me down, taking my hand to walk.

"Just down here." He said, smiling. I nodded and began to walk with him, smiling up at his handsome face. Every woman in the whole of Nova Scotia was jealous of me and my Edward.

We walked amiably together, both of us making small talk as we went along. Edward was incessantly pleasant today, and he looked very excited to be sharing this surprise with me.

"Here we are." He said, gesturing behind a wall of leaves. I smiled as he pulled it back, only to gasp at the sight.

We were in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by trees and plants. In the middle, he had erected a picnic blanket and a basket of food to go with it, with a single rose on top of the basket. He smiled down at me.

"It's so pretty." I said in wonder. He smiled and nodded, looking around us.

"I found it a few days ago." He admitted, smiling. "I didn't even know it was here." He said. I looked around in wonder as he led me to the blanket and sat me down. I removed my hat, since we were shaded in the trees, and he did the same with his own.

"Hungry?" he offered, reaching into the basket. There were sandwiches, cookies and a salad for us to eat, as well as some of Esme's lemonade. He poured us each a glass and I sipped it happily, making him chuckle. We ate together until we were both stuffed and the food went back into the basket. Edward put the food off to the side and smiled at me.

"How are you today?" he asked me amiably, watching me. Edward loved to hear about my day, no matter how boring it might have been.

"Absolutely perfect." I decided, watching him. He smiled.

"I can agree with that." He said amiably. With us being alone and secluded, he leaned in for a kiss, which I eagerly gave him. Whenever we were alone, our kisses could be so passionate. There was no Alice to giggle, no Emmett to frown, no Rosalie to smirk, and no Esme or Carlisle to be blatantly ignorant of us. There was just Edward and I, together and happy.

"I love you." He said as he pulled away. I beamed.

"I love you too." I replied. He smiled hugely and touched my forehead to his.

"You are absolutely perfect." He decided, scrutinizing me. I blushed and giggled.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. You aren't so bad yourself." I replied, making him smile my favourite, crooked grin.

"Glad to hear it." He said amiably, laying back on the blanket. I did the same, letting my hair fan out behind me. I wasn't wearing it up today, since I knew Edward liked it down. He reached out and touched a strand of it, looking very peaceful.

"Exquisite." He said softly, almost to himself. I smiled at him and touched his own bronze locks.

"I love your hair." I decided with a smile, making him chuckle.

"What's so special about it?" he asked, running a hand through it. I smiled.

"It's perfect." I decided. He snorted.

"Hardly." He retaliated. "Try getting it to lie flat to take your beautiful belle on an outing in the forest." He said challengingly.

"I like it." I said, messing it up happily. He laughed.

"I like it messy and bronze." I said quietly, making him smile.

"Well that's a relief. Now I don't have to get Alice to attack it with a comb every time I see you." He said.

"No, you don't." I agreed. He smiled and sighed, looking at my hair again.

"I like curls." He decided, taking one of my loose ringlets and pulling it down, letting it spring back into place. I giggled as he repeated his actions a few more times, never losing interest in the bouncing curl.

"Lovely." He decided, letting it go before he messed it up too badly. I smiled down at him and his smiling face.

"I have something for you." Said Edward, sitting up. I frowned a bit at the idea of a gift, but knew better than to refuse. He'd find a way to get it to me, and I would do better just to accept it now. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long box and handed it to me. I stared at it for a moment before he laughed.

"Open it." He ordered, looking at me eagerly. He was always so excited to give me presents, even if I insisted he didn't. Between Emmett and Edward, I was a very spoiled girl. I lifted the lid and stared at the contents of the box.

Inside, there was a finely wrought silver chain with a sparkling heart on the end. It was a necklace- an expensive looking one- but a nice one. It was very pretty and I stared before he smiled, taking it out of the box. He offered it out to me and I stared at him and took it gingerly, examining the little heart on the end.

"Turn it over." He said softly, making me glance up at him. I turned the pendant over and beamed at the inscription he had put on it.

_E&B_

Short, simple, sweet and full of meaning for me. I felt tears coming at his thoughtfulness and he smiled, taking it from me gently.

"Lift your hair." He ordered, and I did so slowly, watching as he clipped the small pendant around my neck. It hung at the perfect height, and I loved it.

"Thank you." I said softly, hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged me back, kissing my cheek.

"Does this mean I can buy you pretty things more often now?" he asked. I giggled and smiled.

"Absolutely not." I said happily, making him chuckle. "But this is perfect." I replied softly. I thanked him further by kissing him soundly- something I'd never initiated before. When I pulled back, he looked both shocked and impressed.

"I'll definitely be buying you more pretty things if you're going to do that." He decided. I blushed and kissed him again, not caring if be bought me the moon at the moment. He replied eagerly and I pulled away after a short time, feeling euphoric.

"Thank you." I said again, making him smile. He slid me closer to him as he hugged me softly, touching the silver heart.

"Now you own my heart literally and figuratively." He said, looking amused. I laughed a bit at that too, and he kissed first the heart, then my cheek, then my lips softly and quickly, making me tingle in delight.

Edward and I spent the afternoon together in our little meadow, happier and more euphoric than ever before. Edward was always kind and gentle, but today he seemed even more so, even more loving and appreciative of me.

"I love you." He said for the millionth time today. I smiled and sighed, leaning back on the blanket.

"I love you too Edward." I said happily, looking up. He checked his wristwatch.

"We should go." He said reluctantly. "Before Emmett sends out his search party for us." He said jokingly. I smiled and nodded standing myself up. I plopped my hat on my head and helped him fold the blanket. He insisted on carrying both basket and blanket in one arm, and walking me with the other, so I didn't have much to do as we walked along the path back towards the buggy. We drove home in a slightly reluctant, but very happy silence as he drove me back to the farmhouse Emmett and I shared.

"Goodnight to you, Miss Swan." Said Edward kindly, kissing me again. I distinctly saw Emmett watching out the window, and he disappeared quickly when the intimacy came out. Edward saw too and laughed happily at the effect we had on him.

"See you soon Edward." I whispered, kissing his nose before I hopped out of the buggy. He smiled and watched as I went inside before he drove his buggy home and I went inside.

"Bella!" called Emmett happily. I smiled and went into the kitchen, and I was shocked to see Esme in there, cooking up a storm. I was surprised and she laughed when I came in, dumbfounded.

"Hello dear." She said happily, smiling at me and my brother. Esme had always been a motherly figure to Emmett and I, even before the death of our own parents.

"Hi Esme." I said, taking my hat off and moving closer to hug her.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She smiled.

"Cooking you and Emmett dinner." She said simply. I blushed deeply and she smiled.

"I could have done it." I said bashfully, making her smile.

"I know." She said simply. "You work way too hard. You're only seventeen, and you deserve a break every now and then. Alice is taking care of dinner at home." She assured me. I smiled.

"Thanks Esme." I said softly. She smiled.

"Carlisle's coming down too." She said softly, smiling at the mention of her husband, and Edward's father.

"He's not working?" I asked curiously, thinking of all the shifts he had at the local army hospital for the wounded soldiers who came back from Europe. Emmett had spent some time with him upon his return. He'd wanted to work overseas, but Esme wouldn't have her husband going into the war itself, so he settled for his job here, on the home front. He said it was rewarding and satisfying, not having the worries of battle, but still able to help the war effort immensely. He was a well respected doctor and everyone appreciated his work.

"He'll be home for about six, and I told Alice to send him here." She said amiably, stirring her potatoes as they boiled on the stove.

"I helped!" cried Emmett, sounding like a small child. I smiled gently at my rambunctious brother and Esme laughed.

"I let him shell the peas." She admitted, looking at him like she would her baby. He smirked.

"Yeah, you can't mess up shelling peas." He admitted softly, looking at me sheepishly. I laughed

"Can I help with anything?" asked, feeling odd seeing someone besides me or my mother cooking in our kitchen. Esme smiled and shook her head.

"You don't do a thing. Emmett says you've been working like a horse since he's been home, and he won't have it." She warned. I smiled and shook my head at my brother.

"Emmy, I _like _helping you." I said amiably, hugging him gently. Emmett smiled and caught sight of the pendant Edward had given me.

"What's that?" he asked. I beamed as Esme looked over too.

"A gift." I said simply, smiling at him. He frowned.

"Why can Edward get you gifts but I can't?" he demanded indignantly. I smiled.

"He's not allowed either, but I guess he's a rebel." I said, making Esme laugh. She came over to see.

"He wouldn't let us look before." She said, referring to her and the girls. I smiled and let her pick it up and examine it.

"He's a good boy." She decided happily, kissing my cheek. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"It's beautiful." I admitted softly, and she nodded her agreement. Emmett insisted on looking next, and he smiled at it.

"Should I get Rosalie a gift?" he asked. Esme, having no idea about their courtship wheeled around, beaming.

"Emmett Swan, have you taken a fancy to Rosalie Hale?" she demanded. Emmett's cheeks blushed slightly and he nodded bashfully. She beamed.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she cried. "Rosalie's such a nice girl and she likes you a lot…" she said, trailing off with a smile. At those words, Emmett's confidence and ego got a large boost.

"Really?" he asked eagerly, looking at Esme. She nodded and stirred her peas.

"How much?" asked Emmett, desperate for answers. Esme giggled.

"Now, Emmett, let her tell you herself." She scolded softly as my brother sighed and nodded, moving to the cupboards. He started to set the table and I was forbidden to even touch the cutlery. Emmett was so insistent that I relax, but it was odd for me to do nothing. Esme finished her exquisite cooking by six, and it was just being put on the table when there was a knock on the door. Emmett had a chicken in his hands, so I went to let Carlisle in.

I opened the door and was faced with the blonde haired doctor that would most likely be my father in law soon, if Edward and I got married. He smiled and I took his hat and jacket, placing them in the sitting room. He came in and hugged his wife kindly, kissing her cheek.

"Hello my dear." He said, looking at the peas she had. She smiled and sat him down at the table and we all ate together. I really liked Carlisle and I admired him for all the work he did for the war. He was something of an idol to me, even if I could never do the work he did. Blood and injuries weren't something I dealt with well, and being a doctor was restricted to men anyways.

"How was your outing with Edward?" asked Carlisle, smiling at me. I smiled.

"Great." I admitted. "How did you know?" I asked. He laughed as he dished his food.

"I'm the one who helped him set up, and I picked up the necklace." He admitted softly, looking at the pendant. I smiled.

"It's lovely." I said touching the heart softly. He nodded.

"He's pleased with it too." Said Carlisle. "I stopped by the house to change before I came over, and he was in his glory, smiling and helping Alice with the bread." He said. I laughed softly at the idea of his smug face and sighed, taking a bit of chicken. We all ate in companionable silence, and I was once again scolded for trying to wash the dishes. I felt bad, letting our guest do the dishes, but she insisted, and sent me into the living room to entertain the men. She handed me a tray of her good wine and some glasses for us, and we went to sit down.

"How was the hospital today?" I asked, pouring Carlisle a glass of wine. He sighed, accepting the glass from me.

"I wish those overseas doctors would take the time to bandage them up properly before sending them back on those ships. They're getting worse and worse and more are dying before they can get to us." He said softly. I frowned and sighed, pouring my brother a glass of wine too.

"They're understaffed." Said Emmett sadly, looking at Carlisle. "When I was there, there weren't enough nurses around, let alone fully trained doctors. Those were rare, and sometimes the women had to make do on their own." He said. Carlisle nodded.

"They need volunteers." He said. "They're willing to take almost anyone now, as long as they're healthy. Some train on the job down there." He admitted. I frowned at the idea of all those soldiers, wounded and in pain without any help at all from a proper doctor. That idea was sickening as well as sad.

"Why don't more join up?" I asked incredulously. You had to be 21 to become a nurse, but I knew many women who were living here in Halifax, who were well over 21.

"They're scared." Said Carlisle. "I have a few women with me to help out, and they get squeamish with the wounds we get here. They're usually somewhat healed if they've been sent back home, and you can tell they were a lot worse at one point, but the girls are scared of the Huns and their battles." I nodded in acceptance, feeling the same way about things.

"Well, let's be glad we have what we do." I said, smiling. Carlisle smiled too.

"That's right. At least there's someone over there helping them." He agreed. Emmett nodded his silent agreement too, making me sigh softly.

"How's the arm doing?" asked Carlisle amiably. Emmett smiled.

"Good so far." He said. I shot him an angry glance for his stunt before and he sighed bashfully. Carlisle frowned, knowing what he'd done.

"You need to tell her when it starts hurting." He scolded. I smiled triumphantly and he nodded, looking at me.

"I will." He assured. I nodded.

"You'd better." I warned, making him and Carlisle laugh.

"May I see it?" he asked. Emmett nodded and Carlisle went to look at the wound carefully, seeming pleased with the healing.

"It's looking good. The dressings are proper." He said, praising my work. I managed not to blush as he said this and smiled at me.

"Your sister knows what she's doing." He decided confidently. I smiled.

"You'd make a good nurse." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Maybe." I agreed, thinking of how tender I was with Emmett's wound. Emmett smiled proudly and I sighed, sitting back.

"It feels weird, not washing the dinner dishes. What do you do all day long, Emmett?" I asked. He laughed and smiled at me.

"Nothing too exciting." He admitted. I nodded, feeling bored.

"I like my dishes." I said. Emmett smiled.

"You get a break today." He said firmly, smiling. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said kindly, just as Esme came in. I smiled as she came and sat next to me.

"Thank you Esme." I said softly, hugging her gently. She smiled triumphantly at my acceptance of her help and kissed my cheek.

"We should go soon and let him sleep." She decreed, looking her tired husband over. He smiled at her thoughtfulness and nodded.

About twenty minutes later, Carlisle and Esme left for home, leaving us with good wishes and a goodnight. I watched them walking together and Emmett smiled.

"They never get tired of each other, do they?" he asked curiously. I shook my head, admiring the older couple that still loved each other like newlyweds. Carlisle would never tire of his wife, and everyone knew it.

That night was a relaxing one at our house. Emmett and I read a book in front of the fire, and he let me read out loud to him as he listened like a small boy would. He sat on the floor in front of me, wearing his new white shirt and sling as I read, smiling kindly at him. Sleep came to us both that night, and we both slept soundly, not waking until the sun had risen and the birds were singing.

**A/N: So there's a fluffy chapter with some forshadowing thrown in there. I'm not telling you what it is, but I think you'll be able to figure it out, especially if you managed to read the summary before I changed it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'm going for at least 10 reviews/chapter unless you write really long ones, then I'll go for less. Any author on this site will tell you how discouraging it is to have a good story written that no one seems to want to read (except a few select people). I know a few of you have been reviewing non stop for every chapter, and I really appreciate the feedback.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Nurse- Chapter 5**

Aid

**A/N: So just like I said, whenever I find at least 10 reviews for a chapter, you'll get an update. **

**As promised, there's a bit of drama in this chapter, although the bulk will come with the next chapter. Soon, the fluff will be replaced with drama and emotions, so keep that in mind when reading! **

**As for some questions I recieved, will Bella and Edward get engaged? Wait and see. Am I still continuing DITR? Of course I am, and Part 2 is well on the way, even if I've been neglecting it lately so I could write a totally new story, Love Me Tender (see profile for details). I'm really liking that one, so you might see it posted soon too.**

**Here's Chapter 5, and I do believe we hear talk of Jasper in this chapter! He is severely neglected in this story, but he does have an important part to play later on that will come when you review!!!**

BPOV- Halifax, 1916

"We're doing well today." Said Alice, eying the large pile of bandages and canned foods we had to send over to Europe. Together, Rosalie, Alice and I had formed a Red Cross organization and we got together once a week to create bandages, uniforms and blankets for the soldiers. Alice was sending the food to Jasper and his troops, who simply loved Alice for her cooking skills. She was able to bake and cook for them, send it over in sealed containers so they didn't spoil and she kept Jasper and his comrades well fed.

"We are." Agreed Rose, looking at her pile of bandages. I had a quilt started, and I was finally almost done. Quilts and bandages usually went to the hospitals down there instead of to the trenches like the food did. No soldier could keep a blanket clean, warm and dry in those muddy trenches. I had seen Emmett's jacket when he returned, and it was like a coat of mud and filth instead of green khaki fabric.

"Done." I said, stitching the last of the white border on the quilt. We would send these down to the harbour as soon as possible to be taken overseas. Emmett, Carlisle or Edward would take them for us, as they always did. Sometimes, Carlisle used the supplies in the hospital here too, so he didn't have to send for a woman to make them. We were more than happy to do it, taking old clothing, sheets, blankets and anything else made of fabric to use.

"Good one Bella." Said Alice approvingly, looking at my quilt. I smiled and she finished stitching the bandage. Alice liked to make them as pretty as possible so the soldiers could feel better about their wounds, seeing as they'd me moderately fashionable. She also stitched her trademark green "A" on them, so that if Jasper was ever bandaged, he would know if it was hers or not. I thought it cute that she did that on every bandage she made, so Jasper would know she loved him if he ever saw them. Jasper wrote to us frequently, but Alice's letters were harder to get to him, since he was always on the move from place to place with his division.

"Did you hear what happened to father the other day?" asked Alice, looking at me. I frowned worriedly and shook my head. She smiled.

"Nothing too awful." She said. "It was a shock though." I waited eagerly with Rosalie for the news.

"Father is sitting in the hospital, doing dressings and whatnot, when a screaming woman comes in, crying for father." She said. I frowned and Alice smiled slightly.

"He had just gotten two new soldiers, so he had the nurse take care of them. The woman was Mrs. McAllister, and she was having her baby!" cried Alice. "The poor woman ran in with her frantic husband from their shopping, and she had her little son right there in dad's field hospital." She said wondrously. I stared.

"She had a baby at your father's military hospital?" I asked. Alice laughed and nodded.

"Dad said it was such a shock at first, but then they all laughed at the whole thing. The baby's healthy, anyways." She said happily. Rosalie was frowning slightly and smiling at the same time at that bizarre piece of news. Alice always came out with the random news instead of the well known news. She always knew something everyone else didn't. I sighed and shook my head, picking up a sheet and started to cut bandages out of it, making sure they were durable and clean. We were hard workers, and we worked steadily until Emmett came home from Edward's. He glanced at us and the vast amount of fabric strewn across the sitting room and smiled, shaking his head.

"That's enough for an entire hospital." He said amusedly. I smiled.

"Good." I said simply. He kissed my cheek and smiled at Alice and Rosalie, letting his gaze linger on the tall blonde instead of the short haired pixie.

"The doctors really appreciate bandages. Whenever they run out, they have to let the nurses make more instead of caring for the soldiers. This really helps them out." He said. I smiled and finished tearing the old sheet. We had some wooden crates from the barn in here too, so we folded two crates full of bandages, and three quilts into the third crate. Alice's white quilt had her letter "A" on it too, so Jasper would know if it was hers. Emmett smiled at the crates as we carried them out to the porch, where I'd bring them to the harbour tomorrow.

"Good." Said Rosalie, looking at them. These girls were my best friends, even if they were two years older than me.

"What did you buy Edward for his birthday?" asked Alice curiously. I smiled.

"A new watch." I said. "And I made him some more shirts, since he complained that his were missing buttons." I said. She smiled.

"Oh good. That means mother and I don't have to. He's been hinting at it lately." She said happily. I smiled as Edward popped into my mind's eye, just as beautiful and perfect as ever before. As I watched Alice, I could see something brewing behind her bright blue eyes- something sad. I frowned immediately and sent Emmett out to check the cow, who had taken a liking to running into the Cullens pasture lately. He frowned when he found that the cow had indeed escaped and went to chase it back into our own yard. Alice was an excellent actress, but she couldn't fool me or Rosalie.

"What's wrong Ali?" I asked softly, looking at her. She frowned.

"Nothing." She said, her shaky voice betraying her. I frowned deeply.

"I know you." I said simply, making her sigh. The sadness and a lot of fear showed now as she put her mask away.

"It's Jasper." She admitted. Rose listened in fear too, as did I.

"What about him?" I asked gently. She frowned and looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"He's been promoted to a major." She said with a slight smile.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" I said, confused. She shrugged.

"I guess so." She said.

"But?" I asked, knowing there was more than just his promotion on her mind.

"They'll send him into battle with his own division soon." She said, her voice whispery and terrified. I frowned at the idea of Jasper, Alice's kind, gentle Jasper, killing people on the battlefield, and ordering his troops to do the same.

"Oh Alice." I said, hugging her tightly. She frowned deeply, but to my shock, didn't cry as I thought she would.

"I'm scared Bella." She said. I nodded, knowing how she felt. I'd felt the same way when Emmett had left for war, and even worse than this when they said he was WIA, or wounded in action. I had been so afraid for his life, and Carlisle had arranged somehow that he be sent home immediately with the doctors overseas. I still suspected that he paid them off, but I never said anything. Whatever had happened, I was thankful that my brother was home and safe now.

"He'll be ok." I soothed softly. "He's smart. He knows what he's doing." I said. She nodded and cheered herself back up as Emmett returned, but immediately sensed that Alice was upset. He remained tactful and silent as he moved to the kitchen and sat down, letting us talk.

"I should go and send him his parcel." She said, determined to be upbeat and cheery. I smiled at her and she smiled back, the old Alice coming back again. She waved to Emmett in the kitchen and he smiled sadly at her and waved at Rosalie kindly as she and Alice left the house.

I felt bad for Alice and her worry Emmett came to sit with me, not feeling up to cleaning as I usually would. I was worried for Jasper too. The six of us had been so close as youngsters, that we were almost siblings. Emmett would always be my brother, but Jasper was so close to Emmett and I, that it made him a brother in every sense that mattered.

"Jazz?" Emmett guessed, knowing why Alice was upset. I glanced at him and nodded sadly, making him sigh. I sat beside him on his good side and he hugged me to him sadly.

"He's a good soldier." Said Em, looking down at me. I sighed.

"So were you." I said sadly, glancing at his arm. He nodded carefully and kissed my cheek as the tears threatened to fall. I couldn't get the image of sad Alice out of my head, and I knew I'd miss cheery Alice if something happened to Jasper over there. I would be sad for myself as well, but Alice would be inconsolable, and that scared me. I didn't want her to be sad, I didn't want Jasper hurt, I didn't want Rose to lose her last family member, and I didn't want him to die. Two large tears fell over, making Emmett frown deeply and hug me tightly.

"Don't." he pleaded. "Please don't cry." I pressed my face into his middle and more fell, making me guilty for crying even more, which only made them worse.

"Bella…" said Emmett, patting my back kindly. I sniffled and let my tears come as they may, not caring who saw me.

"Bella please-" he started, being interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighed as I got off of him, letting him go get it. He opened it and spoke with whoever was there, letting them inside.

"I forgot my hat." Said Alice cheerfully, sounding normal again.

"Is Bella home?" asked Edward, undoubtedly seeing Emmett's sombre mood.

"I'll get the hat." Said Emmett quietly, turning to come back inside. Alice, not knowing I was upset, followed him and was met with the sight of me on the couch.

"What happened?" she asked, aghast. Emmett sighed and shook his head, knowing Alice would feel terrible for upsetting me. She glanced between us, determined for answers as I tried fruitlessly to stop my large tears.

"She's worried." Said Emmett dejectedly. Alice frowned.

"For what?" she asked sadly, looking between us.

"Jasper." Said Emmett quietly, looking down at me. Alice gasped and her eyes went wide as she realized what the problem was. She immediately rushed over and hugged me tightly, sitting me up. I sniffed and tried to stop my tears from falling, but there was nothing for it. They fell relentlessly, having no mercy as Emmett watched hopefully and Edward came in, looking to see what the trouble was. I hugged this happier Alice tightly as if she might disappear entirely from my life in a heartbeat- or when one heartbeat stopped.

"Bella don't." said Alice, her voice shaky and sad. I immediately knew that I would make her cry, so I let her go and forced the tears to abate. She smiled at the slight progress, but my mouth remained clamped shut for fear of more tears. Emmett watched, knowing me better than anyone else. He knew I was still very upset, but was forcing it back because of Alice. She smiled and kissed my wet cheek sadly as she stood up and said her soft goodbyes, letting me wallow in my misery without her audience. Emmett stood still with Edward by his side, looking sad for me as well. When I heard the door close and Alice leaving, I felt my chin quiver sadly and the tears started up again.

"Bella." Said Emmett sadly, watching me closely. I sniffled and cried bitterly, making Edward come over. He approached me silently and sat down, touching my arm softly. I stared at him tearfully, absolutely horrified by what could happen if they sent Jasper into the thick of the fighting in Europe. This is exactly what happened when Emmett told us he was going to the Somme battle. Edward recognized the sadness quickly.

"Bellsy please." Said Emmett sadly, looking scared behind Edward. Edward glanced at him and hugged me sadly, shushing me kindly. I sniffled and relaxed at his familiar touch, but I was still exceedingly sad for Alice and Jasper both.

"I hate this war." I said passionately. "First Emmett, now Jasper." I said sadly. Edward nodded and hugged me as Emmett stared.

"Please tell me you didn't cry for me too." He said sadly, looking appalled. I sniffed.

"I won't tell you then." I said quietly as he frowned deeply and looked at Edward. Edward simply nodded and kissed my cheek sadly, handing me a handkerchief. I held it stupidly and he took it back, wiping my cheeks for me. I hugged him tightly and he kissed my hair, showing no signs of letting me go.

"Bellsy, you shouldn't cry." Said Emmett desolately, looking horrified at the idea of me shedding tears for him. How could I not? My big brother had been sent mercilessly into the thick of a deadly battle with the Huns, then was sent home under the label WIA. Wounded in action often led to KIA, killed in action. A few boys from the harbour had been buried overseas under little white crosses on the battlefields.

After my sniffling and tears had completely abated, I was embarrassed and ashamed of being so weak.

"Sorry." I said to Edward as he watched me compassionately, making him frown.

"Don't be." He said softly, looking sad for me. "We're all scared for him over there." He said softly, hugging me again.

"Alice cried for a long time last night." He admitted softly. I frowned deeply and he kissed me soundly, preventing any more tears from coming. Emmett didn't protest the kiss and I was glad he didn't. I didn't want to upset him too.

"There." Said Edward, pleased with my calmness now. I smiled sadly at him and stood up, making myself presentable again. Without a word to either of them, I walked into my kitchen to start dinner. Emmett looked taken aback at my sudden need to do something, but Edward held him back, knowing this was what I did when I was upset. If I kept myself busy, I couldn't brood over sad things for too long.

"Are you staying for dinner Edward?" I asked, looking at him tearfully. He sighed and looked at me.

"Go sit down and you can come down to our place for dinner." He offered. I shook my head, needing to do something. He smiled sadly and came to help me fish out potatoes, knowing there was nothing he could do to change my mind now. When I was sad, I went on a cooking and cleaning rampage, and this was one of those times.

"I'll stay then, Love." He said, accepting my offer with a small kiss to my cheek. I smiled a bit and ushered him out.

"Have fun with Emmett. I'll call if I need you." I said quietly, shoving the men into the sitting room together. I silently started to peel potatoes as I listened to the boys talking in the other room.

"She's going to overwork herself." Said Emmett worriedly. "She's upset, and work won't make her better." He said.

"Let her be Em." Said Edward sadly. "She did this almost the entire time you were gone. I think it keeps her mind off of things when her hands are busy."

"The whole time I was overseas? A year?" he asked incredulously.

"Not nonstop." Said Edward carefully. "But if something was dirty, she cleaned it. She cooked all the meals like clockwork. Breakfast by eight, lunch by noon and dinner by six. She'd bake and sew too, making bandages and quilts like a madwoman." He said. I caught the hint of admiration in his voice as he spoke of me and my many pastimes.

"Poor thing." Said Emmett sadly. I knew he would regret going to Europe now, and I knew nothing I said could stop his sadness. I peeled potatoes meticulously and washed each one thoroughly under the tap before I started to boil them. I did the same for the carrots and got a steak out of the cellar for Emmett and Edward. I wasn't the least bit hungry, so there was no use making one for me too.

I felt slightly panicked when I discovered that all the food was cooked in time for dinner, and I had nothing else to do. I set the table for the two boys and called them in, letting them eat carefully.

"Aren't you eating?" asked Emmett as Edward watched me too. I shook my head wordlessly and started washing the skillet I'd used to cook the steak and the potato pot. As Emmett and Edward ate in an uncomfortable silence, watching me intently the entire time. I washed the counters, washed the dishes and washed the stovetop as they ate. As soon as they were done, I put out some plum preserves and let them dish some as I washed their supper dishes carefully. Emmett ate some preserves but Edward was focused on me and my cleaning rampage.

"Bella, sit down." He ordered as I tried to take their dishes too. I stared at him and took the dishes to the sink, not listening. He sighed and stood up, ushering me to a chair. Emmett watched me too and I felt very cornered now.

"He'll be fine." Said Edward firmly, looking at me. "He's a major. He knows how to do things, and there are men under him to do the dirty work." He said. I stared.

"That's just as bad. He's not a killer." I said, leaping off my chair and darting to my dishwater. Edward sighed and waited until those were done and I had wiped down every cleanable surface in the kitchen.

"Relax love." He said, sounding slightly worried. I stared at him and nodded, sitting stiffly on my chair. Emmett watched me intently and I watched him back as Edward rubbed soothing circles on my upper back. I sighed and let him relax me as I felt my tiredness coming on. He saw it too and smiled, kissing my cheek. It was nearing eight o' clock now and Edward smiled.

"Go to bed." He ordered as if he were my father instead of my beau. Emmett smiled as he stood up and kissed my tired cheek, making me hug him.

"Thank you for dinner." He said politely. "Relax." I nodded and relaxed into him, making him chuckle.

"That's it." He soothed. I smiled and he beamed back, kissing my hair as he always did.

"I'll see you later." He said to us, smiling sadly. I waved tiredly as he left the house and I watched him cross the fields into his own yard, walking up to his house just beyond the trees.

**A/N: So we got a taste of sad Bella. I felt sad when I had to make her sad, but it's something that would have happened back then. If your friend's at war, you wouldn't be all rainbows and sunshine either.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be more intense than this one was, since it was kind of a taste for what's to come. Ten reviews minimum, and you could get another update tonight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Nurse- Chapter 6**

Shock

**A/N: Good job with the quicker reviewing everyone...**

**This chapter is the more dramatic out of the beginning chapters, so enjoy it. It's sad, but very necessary to the overall plot. **

**Chapter 7 is also posted, but simply because it is incredibly short and I didn't want to post it as a seperate update. Please review both, if you feel up to it, since they need feedback. These two (chapter 7 in particular) are similar to New Moon.**

**Read and Review for chapter 8...**

BPOV- Halifax 1916

The fall passed relatively calmly as the weather changed from calm and orange to stormy and white. With those changes came a very special day- Edward's eighteenth birthday. He was happy to finally be considered an adult in society instead of a boy, and I was happy for him.

Not once since it happened did we speak of my little meltdown for Jasper. Jasper had been safe so far, and he had sent word that he'd received the Christmas favours we sent him. He sent us regards and good wishes, but had nothing to give in such a war torn land. He did manage to find one of Alice's bandages, although it wasn't for him, and he assured her that he kept it close at all times as a precious reminder. Edward's birthday crept up on us, and Jasper's wishes to him were happy and joyous, but there was still a sense of sadness, knowing that Jasper had spent Christmas in the trenches.

Edward's birthday had been a joyous and happy affair. We all convened at my house, where Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I had worked to make his dinner and cake special. He was embarrassed by all the attention he got, but I knew he was proud of his age now that he was a man.

He had loved his wristwatch I got him, seeing as his old one had broken and he found the shirts funny, since he'd been wondering why Esme and Alice had been refusing to make him new ones. Alice had made him a full outfit, complete with a new hat. She was very much into the latest fashions, and no brother of hers could go against the norm.

From Emmett, he had received a new book he'd been wanting from town, and some sheet music for his piano. Edward was an excellent piano player, and he was a known pianist. Esme and Carlisle had retuned the piano for him, and Rosalie had given him sheet music books, similar to Emmett's. Overall, his birthday was a pleasant affair, and everyone was pleased with how it had played out.

Now, Edward sat beside me at his house with our friends and family around us, happy and laughing. After the party last week, Edward had received numerous congratulations and well wishes from our peers and others around the community. Today, everyone was so happy- everyone except Edward. He wasn't sad or angry, but very sombre and serious as he watched me laughing happily at my brother's joking nature. We were all dressed warmly by the fireplace and Edward's mood was noticed by everyone, not just me.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice, surveying her now-adult little brother carefully. He shook his head and watched her closely for a minute before turning his gaze to me again. Everyone was confused when he stood up and hastily ran upstairs, not even saying goodnight. Alice frowned, as did I. Carlisle was the only one who remained silent and still, taking on Edward's sombre mood.

"Edward has something to say." He said quietly, attracting everyone's attention. I felt fear creeping up at the mood of the current conversation- being dull and ominous. Emmett was confused, but he looked suspicious. Edward came down moments later with some papers in his hand and he carried them to his mother sadly, handing them to her. She looked at the first words on the paper and clamped a hand to her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"Carlisle!" she cried sadly, desperate. I was scared now, and there was no hiding that. Alice leapt up and read the papers too as Edward stared determinedly at the floor, looking sad but decided.

"I have to." He said quietly, looking at his mother. She shook her head, tears falling. Esme was crying- not a good sign. Alice read over the papers and stared at them in shock before she turned desolately to me.

"Did you think about her?" asked Alice, her eyes on me. Edward's hard, determined gaze softened as I stared in confusion and dread at the papers. He glanced at Alice.

"All the time." He replied dully, looking at the papers sadly. Alice stared and snatched them up, refusing to let me see them.

"What?" I asked, my voice wavering. Edward came and hugged me tightly, crushing me to him. I'd usually protest, but there was something desperate and pleading in this hug that I couldn't ignore.

"Please forgive me." He pleaded. I stared.

"What have you done?" I asked, confused and terrified. He sighed and looked at me closely. Rosalie and Emmett were just as confused as I was as they watched for his explanation.

"I've enlisted." He said. My whole world came to a screeching halt at those words. Those two little words completely threw my world to the dogs as I watched my Edward, my perfect, loving Edward staring at me for what could be one of the last times. I stared, shocked and rigid as he watched me desperately.

"I had to Bella. We all have a duty for the country, me included-" He said, desperate for me to understand. I hadn't moved since those two fatal words were said, and he continued to speak, although his words meant nothing to me. Nothing meant anything to me anymore. I listened, not hearing or processing anything he said. Enlisted. My Edward was now a soldier in the CEF, to be deployed overseas and fight in bloody battles.

"_He's a major. He knows how to do things and there are men under him to do the dirty work."_

I remembered those words as Edward had said them to comfort me in my sadness for Jasper. Now, Edward would be one of the men under Jasper, doing the dirty work on the battlefield. There was no mercy, no care, no safety anywhere in Europe, and now he had volunteered himself to face that. As those facts processed, I heard myself emit a loud wail of despair, stopping his desperate, meaningless rambling. I felt my knees give out and he was forced to catch me as I threatened to crumple to the floor in my shock. Everyone jumped up with the current turn of events, and Edward pulled my quaking form into a bone crushing hug to keep me upright and as steady as possible. Tears and sobs tore through me as he held me sadly, looking very shocked and scared. Carlisle came over and tried to look at me, but my hand was clamped to Edward's shirt, as if that would prevent his leaving. I heard them talking around me, but it was all meaningless babble. Alice called my name sadly and managed to pry me off of Edward and sit me in a chair. As soon as he was gone, I shook violently and he rushed back, worried by my reaction. Carlisle insisted that I relax, but that was impossible.

"Take her home and put her to bed." Said Carlisle. "Edward has to leave in the morning." He said sadly, glancing at his only son and youngest child.

"No!" I yelled loudly, looking at my Edward with wild eyes. He frowned and looked guiltily at me as I lost it right then and there, crying harder than I thought possible.

"I love you." He said, his own voice choked and sad. I cried harder at those words and silently pleaded with him not to leave. He couldn't go and get himself killed just for his childhood dreams to be a soldier. He saw how close Emmett had come to death on the front, and he wanted to follow that? He came forward determinedly and took my face, kissing me passionately as I cried, knowing it was one of the last kisses before he was gone. As soon as his lips parted from mine, part of my heart was wrenched from my body and ripped to shreds.

Emmett took me home in a terrible state after the news of Edward's enlistment. He had to support me inside and he forced me up the stairs to my room, where I undressed in a blur, letting him back in. I was shaking, choking on air and blinded by tears as I let him put me to bed and blow out the candle. He slept on my floor that night, wanting to make sure I was ok...

The entirety of my night was spent in desperate, terrified tears as I stayed awake until the sun poked through, bringing the last dawn I would see with Edward still safe.

**A/N: So, there we have it. So sad... Poor Edward, and poor Bella. Please review and move on to the sinfully short chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Nurse- Chapter 7**

Void

**A/N: As I said, this chapter is ridiculously short, but necessary, in my opinion. Think New Moon for this part.**

BPOV- Halifax,1916-1917

The first week passes in a sea of white and I am unseeing, unhearing and unbelieving. New years eve comes and goes like the wind, bringing in the cold 1917

The second week comes in a gale of snow and ice, freezing the world over. The weather matches the world in my mind- cold, sad, plain and desolate.

The third week brings another snowstorm to the Maritimes. Emmett is scared for me. I do nothing. My life consists of waking, breathing, eating and sleeping. The chores are done by Rosalie and Alice, who try to understand the pain.

Week four a letter- a much cherished memory that I keep close at all times. I feel as if he is safer than he was. I cook and clean like a woman possessed, alarming Emmett.

Week five, I call myself zombie-Bella. I miss my Edward so much that it hurts- physically hurts me to think of him, cold and sad in a trench or on the ground someplace on the Western Front, with no one to care for him at all.

Week six arises, and Edward's letters drive me to be productive. This week, I pick up some old sheets and sew endlessly, not stopping for my sore fingers to take a break. Three crates of bandages are made throughout the week, only by me. Alice and Rose stop by and help, and I manage to smile at them for the first time in six weeks.

But on week seven, the world stops again, and the terror returns.

**A/N: Review please, even if it was despicably short and a cliffy. Review, and maybe chapter 8 will come out today.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Nurse- Chapter 8**

Letters

**A/N: Since you're so good at reviewing, here's chapter 8 of Little Nurse. It's like I said- you set the pace for updates... so keep them coming!**

**Someone asked via review if we'll see EPOV. I'm sad to say that this story is almost entirely BPOV, with a few exceptions. There's one chapter in Alice's POV, and a few in Emmett's. Please, please review this chapter, and if I'm feeling generous, I'll post chapter 9! (reviews make me generous)**

_BPOV- January 21, 1917, Halifax_

It's been seven weeks since my Edward went overseas to the battlefields of Belgium and France. Seven weeks since I last saw his face or heard his voice. Seven weeks ago, Emmett had called Carlisle in to examine me, and I'd been deemed catatonic. Carlisle hated seeing anyone like that, especially someone he loved like a daughter. Emmett tried his very hardest to cheer me up, but nothing worked. Now, I was washing the clean dishes for something to do, as I always did. I would sew more bandages, but my fingers were worn and sore, needing a break. I had cooked dinner already and it was waiting for Emmett when he came home from the mail. Just as I thought this, the door opened and my brother returned.

I was always a bit happier to see Emmett lately. His sling was gone now, and his wound healed over into a scar. He could move his arm, although it was stiff, but he was very determined. He came in, determinedly happy and cheerful as he always was and I smiled over at him as he beamed at me, handing me a letter. My heart sped up violently, knowing letters for me only came from one place- Europe. I dried my hands, leaving the dishes and snatched the letter eagerly, making my brother laugh.

"Excited?" he teased softly, smiling at me. I managed a small smile back and I took my letter outside.

"I'll go for a walk and read." I informed him. "Dinner's ready." I said.

"Have fun Bellsy." He said softly, waving as I went with my letter in my hands. I recognized the perfect calligraphy as my Edward's, and I didn't hesitate to open the letter as I walked in the field behind the house. I smiled at the sight of Edward's penned words to me and I began to read.

_Dearest Bella._

_We've finally arrived at our new camp. As much as I'm used to the excitement of this place, I miss you terribly more and more every day, and I'm sorry I can't get your letters. I wish I could speak with you face to face, but that will come soon, when this battle is won._

_We're in France now, and I have some great news. I have been promoted to a Sergeant. Forget Private Edward. I'm Sgt. Cullen now._

_Ah, love, I miss you terribly as I sit and write this in the tent we have. It's bitterly cold here and very windy, but the rain is worse. It is absolutely relentless my love, and it will never ease up._

_I also have some more news that goes along with my promotion. Now, we are no longer a support group, but a full battalion. We are to be part of upcoming battles that will end this war once and for all._

_Do not fear for me, Bella. I know I'll come home to you after this, and together, we'll be happy in the country that I'll help make safe. Canada will be safer once this is done and the future looks brighter every day_

_I love you more than anything in this world, my Bella, and never forget that. Once this violence and injustice is over, I will come home to you safely, and we'll be happy together forever._

_Loving you more every day,_

_Sgt. E. Cullen, 4__th__ Canadian Division._

I stared at the paper in front of me, terror rising up like a wild animal. Those monsters- those military monsters- were sending my Edward into combat. Full on combat, with nothing to protect him. He was to be out on the battlefields, shooting down Huns and being shot at like a wild game in the forest.

No. No, no, no. This was not happening to him. He wasn't a Sergeant. He was a boy, barely an adult! A boy with a family and friends. A boy with a lover waiting for him at home- one who was nearly manic with grief and terror. One who feared the Huns more than anything. They might not be able to harm me physically, but they could steal my heart and rip it into millions of pieces, leaving me broken and lifeless afterwards. If one of those men killed Edward… Oh God.

This was why I hated being a woman. If I was a man, I could have followed Edward into battle. I could have lived or died with him, knowing where he was at all times. But this waiting, this utter torture, was too much. This letter was over a week old, and he could already have been sent into some battle we haven't heard of yet. He could be lying dead in a trench, or dying on a battlefield, or even been taken prisoner by the Germans. He could be tortured and killed, and there would be nothing I could do about it. I wanted to be a man. As I stood in that field, clutching his letter in shock, I knew. I knew I had to do something. I knew I had to protect him, or be with him. I knew I had to bring Edward Cullen back, if it was the last thing I ever did.

With the letter clutched in my hand, I started to run. I knew Emmett would panic, seeing me out in the trail running like a madwoman, but I needed a solution. I needed to get him back here before he could hurt himself, and I didn't know how to do it. I wasn't sad anymore, but pure, unfiltered terror was coursing through my veins, fuelling my running. I only stopped when I hit the docks, where countless soldiers waited for the next ship overseas. I felt the sight pulling at my heartstrings. This was the last place I'd seen Edward's handsome face, waving at my hysterical, struggling form to get to him and to follow him overseas or to drag him back to us, begging him not to leave. I could see his ship as clearly as I had seven weeks ago, but I forced down the sadness.

I had to get him back. I couldn't allow my Edward to go into armed combat with men who crucified Canadian soldiers. He needed to be saved and rescued from the battles, not tossed into them like a common dog. This was his life they were gambling with, and I wouldn't have it.

"Looking for someone?" asked a soldier, dressed in his uniform. I jumped and shook my head, moving along before he tried to flirt. He looked shocked but stared at me as I tore through the harbour like a woman possessed, determined to find a way to save my Edward. I stopped moving when I saw it.

It was the perfect plan, and I could do it easily. All I had to do was sign a little paper, and voila. I was in Europe and my search could begin. I looked up at the sign over the table that was set up and read it closely.

_Join Now! The Red Cross serves humanity, _said the sign. It was bold and simple, with a picture of a woman in a nursing outfit above it, her arms open wide. All I needed was one small paper signed and I was off. Before I could rethink my strategy, I bolted for the table.

"Here to sign up?" asked the elderly nurse behind the table. I nodded. I needed to save Edward, and if this is what it came down to, then so be it. She smiled and looked at me.

"How old are you?" she asked carefully, looking me over. I knew I had to lie, and my need for Edward allowed me to do it convincingly.

"Twenty one." I replied promptly, watching as her eyes narrowed.

"What year were you born?" She asked carefully.

"1897." I said, thanking God for my quick math skills. The woman looked appeased and nodded, handing me a sign up paper.

"You look young." She said happily. I took the pen she offered me and nodded as I filled them out.

_Name: Isabella Swan Age: 21_

_Birthday: September 13, 1987 Sex: Female_

_Height: 5'3" Weight: 110 lbs_

_Description: Brown hair, brown eyes, slim build_

_Home Front or Deployment: DEPLOYMENT._

_Education: Queen's College in Charlottetown, 1__st__ year teachers college_

I filled out the forms with ease and the woman took them back as she smiled at me when she saw the giant word, DEPLOYMENT on the paper.

"Going overseas?" she asked sympathetically. "God bless you, dearie." She said, smiling kindly. I pushed down the terror of war as she smiled at me kindly once again.

"Well, come here." She said. "We have a ship headed for Calais tomorrow morning. Is that agreeable? Nurses are needed as soon as possible in poor France." she said. I nodded curtly, moving where she told me to. She dove into a box and looked me over, pulling out a nursing uniform. She looked at me and smiled.

"This should fit." She said, looking at my height and weight. It was a good, durable, brand new dress and a hat of some sort to wear.

"Good luck dear." She said, handing me some papers. "This is your ticket for the ship." She said.

"Thank you." I said curtly. She smiled and I walked away in shock at what I had just done. I was going to war, the one place I'd been dreading for the past seven weeks. The one thing I couldn't stand to hear about was fast approaching me, and there was nothing I could do about it now. I ran home in a sort of shock with my new white and blue dress on my arm, forgetting that Emmett knew nothing of my enlisting. When I walked blankly towards the house, I remembered the dress. I decided to leave it in my old hiding spot from my childhood, just in the line of trees beside the house.

"Bella." Said Emmett, elation clear in his tone as he spotted me emerging from the trees, Edward's letter folded in my hand. The realization of my actions didn't fully sink in until I looked my big brother in the face. I stared at him in shock for a moment, before I barrelled at him, hugging him as tightly as I possibly could, knowing it could be the last time I ever saw him.

"I love you." I said firmly, raising my head to look him in the eye. He hugged me back with both arms for the first time since before the war, and I loved the feeling. He was startled by my sudden affection, but retaliated nonetheless.

"I love you too Bellsy. What's going on?" he asked. I shrugged and held him, feeling disgust bubbling through me at my cold-blooded lie. He led me inside where it was warm and dark now, since I'd been out for a while with my letter.

"You'd better sleep." Said Emmett. "You had a tiring day." He said, remembering my struggle to bring all the crates of bandages down to the harbour without the buggy. I nodded and he smiled at me, coming up to bed too. It was almost ten at night, and I needed to make my escape. I listened carefully for Emmett's snoring to begin, which started much later than I would have liked.

I fell into a light sleep, and when the dawn poked through my window, I was up. I hadn't bothered with my nightdress last night, but stayed in my clothes. I silently went to my desk and pulled out two pieces of paper.

_Dear Emmy,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I love you Emmy, but I have to go. _

_The letter yesterday told me that Edward was made a Sergeant in the war, and he was being assigned a battalion to fight in armed combat for the Allied forces. I love him Emmy, and I can't stand to think of him dead._

_I am no longer known as Isabella Swan, but rather Nurse Swan. By the time you read this, I will have boarded my ship and been deployed to Calais, France._

_I promise I will come home Emmy, but I need to go and bring Edward back safely. _

_The breakfast is for you, and I left you a new shirt in your top drawer._

_Love Bella._

That seemed a good enough note for Emmett. I knew he'd be terrified by my leaving, but there wasn't much he could do once I was gone. He would be denied re-enlistment since he was disabled, so he would be safe.

True to my word, I went and placed the new black shirt in Emmett's top drawer quietly, being sure not to wake him. He looked so innocent as he laid in his small bed, all sprawled out and deeply asleep. I had porridge almost ready downstairs for his breakfast, but before I went down, I went over to my sleeping bear and kissed his cheek sadly.

"I love you Emmy." I said softly, knowing full well he couldn't hear me. He didn't stir as my lips made contact with his cheek and I pulled away, changing into my new boots to leave in.

I wrote Alice and Rose a similar note to leave on the doorstep for them. I took one last good look around my kitchen as I dished my brother's porridge, covering it with the cheesecloth to keep it warm.

Without looking back, I grabbed my letters from Edward, my letter for Alice and Rosalie, as well as the locket Edward had given me. The locket was to be sewn into the inside of my dress so I would never lose it wherever I would be going. As the sun came up over my house, I admired the glistening of the apple tree one last time, and ran towards my uniform as the sun threatened to waken my brother. Emmett always woke when the sun came in his window, and I had less than an hour until then.

When I found my uniform, exactly where I had left it yesterday, all modesty left me and I pulled it on quickly. I looked like a nurse fit for the overseas world now, and I only had one more stop to make- the Cullen's house.

I came across the house quickly, having used the field passage. Carlisle would be up soon, so I had to be quick. I found a large rock and laid my note under it for the girls to find later. I repressed my tears as I looked at Edward's large house- the one I hadn't seen since that night he told me he was enlisted. I took a deep breath and sprinted as fast as I could go towards the trees that would lead me to the docks.

As I ran, I heard a terrifying sound. All was silent in the morning, and I could hear for at least a mile around. I distinctly heard someone opening the Cullen's door, and I heard Alice's scared, tortured wail as she found my note. She had discovered me. I clutched Edward's pendant closer than ever before as I ran.

"DAD!" yelled Alice, undoubtedly waking her entire house.

"What?" I heard Carlisle yell, much closer than I'd first believed. He was already awake, and only my bout of good luck had prevented him from discovering me. I ran faster.

"She's gone!" cried Alice.

"Who?" asked Carlisle worriedly.

"Bella!" she wailed. I heard her tears and the Carlisle's shocked gasp as Alice's footsteps chased me down, making me run faster.

"Bella!" she cried desperately, hot on my trail. She was less than 100 feet behind me and she ran faster than I thought possible as I bolted like a scared deer. I nearly cried in relief when I saw the ship docked and ready to leave at the port. I bolted and the soldiers watched me in alarm as I shoved my way on, thrusting my papers at the man letting us on. He smiled kindly at me, looking slightly confused at the same time.

"Bella!" cried Alice's panicked voice as she came through the trees, wild eyed and dishevelled. She caught sight of me instantly and sighed in relief, shoving her way past the men to stop me. The Captain stopped her.

"Papers?" he asked kindly. She stared at him for a moment before she turned to me.

"Bella!" cried Alice. I glanced at her tortured, terrified face as she watched me, pleading silently for me to go home with her. I felt tears falling as she realized my decision was final.

"No." she said desolately. "First Jasper, then Edward, not you too." She pleaded, tears falling. I cried loudly, startling the men who were bypassing Alice with their papers.

"I have to." I said firmly, pleading with her to understand.

"Come home. You're only seventeen." She said, knowing the age for nurses. I smiled sadly.

"The papers say 21, Alice." I corrected sadly. She let out a sad wail and the Captain ordered her to move.

"We need to launch." He said sadly, ushering her off. She tried to fight him off sadly, but she was tiny compared to him.

"They'll kill him Alice. By God, they will, and I won't let them." I vowed. She cried loudly as the boards connecting the ship to the mainland were lifted.

"Tell Emmy I love him." I said sadly, looking at the terrorized, tearstained face of my pixie.

"Bella, come back please." She said desolately, her voice torn and broken with sadness and despair. I smiled sadly.

"I will when I have Edward." I said. She wailed sadly and tried once again to fight her way on, although it was fruitless with the ship starting to move out of the harbour.

"Bye Alice." I said, waving at her sadly. She cried loudly as the ship I was on moved farther into the Atlantic, leaving my friends and family on the shore.

**A/N: So there we have it- Bella is going to Europe. The next chapter is Alice's POV of this entire scenario and the aftermath. Review, and Alice shall appear...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Nurse- Chapter 9**

Gone

**A/N: So here's chapter 9 of Little Nurse. As promised, it's APOV, and it takes place just after the events of the previous chapter. I love Alice, but it's so sad to see her sad... Anyways, Review, and maybe you'll see chapter 10 today.**

APOV- Halifax, 1917

No. No, no, no! I had to stop her… she couldn't leave…

"Move along miss, unless you're signing up?" asked a soldier, looking at me. I stared at him teary eyed and hysterical as I turned on my heel and bolted as Bella's ship faded into the horizon, moving towards certain demise.

I ran. That's all I could do. First my fiancé, Jasper was gone to war with Emmett by his side. Bella and I were able to be upset together since we were both losing someone we loved for a while, and it was sad. Then, we'd gotten word that Emmett was being shipped back from a gunshot wound in the trenches. Poor Bella. She had been sad and edgy the entire time Emmett was overseas, but when she'd gotten that news, she became absolutely inconsolable. She wouldn't eat, sleep or relax at all. Only when Edward was with her would she try and be strong for him. Edward was her rock- her anchor- throughout Emmett's deployment.

When Emmett had come back, Bella nursed him valiantly, refusing to let dad's nurses even look at him. She spent every waking hour in dad's hospital, demanding to know what she had to do for him. Emmett had been a little woozy from the high doses of morphine for the trip back, but he knew his baby sister well. Bella had a history of hating anything bloody or gory, but she braved her brother's injured arm, only hesitating the first time she saw it. She forced her phobia of blood down and cleaned his wound, dressing it properly. She had learned how to give him the morphine for pain, and due to her education, dad let Emmett leave much sooner than he would have normally, placing him under Bella's care.

And now, Bella was gone. She had jumped on a ship and run out to the Western Front to save my brother from his own demise, not caring that she might be sailing to her death. With all that Bella and Emmett had been through, I knew Emmett would do all in his worldly power to turn Bella's ship around and drag her home, where he would undoubtedly lock her inside all day long and probably hire his own soldier to guard her in case she escaped again. Emmett would go back to the trenches and face death to get his sister back safely.

I tore through the trees like a madwoman, seeing the sun come up higher. I knew I looked absolutely hysterical as I ran, meeting mom, dad and Rosalie in the yard, mom and Rose confused in the extreme.

"Alice?" asked mom. Dad completely ignored her for the moment, which was rare.

"Did you see her?" asked dad, Bella's note clamped in his hand. I cried loudly.

"She's gone!" I yelled. "The damn boat is gone!" I cried. Dad stared at me and my swearing, too worried to scold me.

"Who's gone Alice?" asked Rosalie. I cried loudly and she came to hug me.

"Bella." I said in a sad voice, making Rosalie freeze.

"Where did she go?" she demanded angrily. I cried.

"Europe!" I wailed. Mom's hand flew to her mouth and she let out a strangled sob.

"How did she manage that?" asked Rosalie in a whisper. I stared.

"She had a nurses uniform and papers. She must have signed herself up." I said desolately.

"Oh God. Why?" asked mom, tears falling. I groaned. She hadn't said why she wanted to go in the note, and that was left for me to explain.

"Edward." I said sadly. Mom stared.

"What about him?" she asked.

"He's going into combat!" I cried, watching my mother's face crumple sadly at the prospect of her son's death.

"She wants to save him." I said desolately. No one spoke for a minute until we all heard a deafening bang come from the Swan house.

"BELLA!" cried Emmett's loud, deep voice. All four of us saw his massive, muscled form tearing through the fields, moving to the docks. He looked like an animal as he tore through desperately, and we got an idea of what he would have looked like on the battlefield. As he ran, I chased him down, catching him as he went to the trees.

"Emmett!" I cried, crying. He caught one look at me and froze.

"Oh God." He said, looking around frantically. I cried.

"It's too late. She's gone." I said. He stared.

"No." he said firmly, walking towards the trees again.

"Emmett I saw her go!" I cried sadly. His boyish face turned to a mask of despair and his bottom lip trembled as he stared ahead, looking disbelieving.

"No." he said again, although I saw the realization in his voice. "No!" he yelled. Rosalie looked upset by his sadness and moved closer as Emmett stared wildly at me.

"I tried to stop her…" I said, trailing off sadly. He stared.

"She said 'tell Emmy I love him'." I said softly, watching in horror as the happy go lucky face crumpled pitifully and he cried sadly at those words that tore at his heart angrily.

"She's gone." He said softly, looking at the trees that I'd chased his sister through.

"She's a baby." He said sadly, looking at me. "She's still a kid." He said. I nodded, knowing she was still too young to even think of war, let alone experience it firsthand. Emmett cried steadily as Rosalie came closer, tears on her face too. He watched her desolately as she reached out and pulled the big blubbering man into a firm hug, patting his back. I cried sadly and angrily with Emmett, as my parents watched, being politely quiet.

"She didn't even say goodbye…" he said, trailing off with more sad, shocked tears. I'd never seen Emmett cry out of sadness before, and it was worse than his tears of pain from his arm in the beginning. This pain couldn't be covered up with a needle or pill. This was a pain of the heart and soul, and only his sister could patch it up. As Rosalie hugged him, she passed Bella's note to him at me and I read it through, more sad tears falling. She was doing this entirely for my brother, and knowing he was entering armed combat was a scary thought. Knowing that little Bella was on her way to follow him was even scarier. She was a girl- an unarmed girl who would have to battle her way through the war torn land if she wanted to succeed in her mission, and only God knew if she would. Rosalie looked very upset as she slowly let the sad Emmett go, and I handed her our letter to read. She read it through as I remembered the words written on the paper.

_Dearest Alice and Rose,_

_I hope this note finds you and it's not blown away by the wind as it waits for you to read it._

_If you are indeed reading this, then I am gone away. I have gone to take a ship down to the western front and help the war effort more than I ever could here, as well as attempt my own personal mission._

_Remember that I love you guys, and Jasper too, if you talk to him. Em has his own note, so this one isn't for him._

_If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to ask a favour of you._

_Can you please make sure that someone mends Em's clothes and that he eats decently? I couldn't stand to be in Europe knowing Emmett was living like a savage in holey socks, and eating like a barbarian. Please, please cook for him or teach him how to cook his own food without killing himself or others._

_If this finds you, as I hope it will, I have to tell Rose to take care of my Emmy and I wish the two of you the best of luck together. He's a sweet guy._

_Alice, keep everyone cheery and happy while I'm away. I love you and I'll see you when I get back. Make sure you keep Emmett dressed properly…_

_I'll miss you every day, and I'm thinking of you,_

_Love, Bella._

_P.S: I'll bring Edward back with me when I return._

Rose started crying at the little personal message about her and Emmett at the bottom, and she grabbed him into another huge hug, as his sister wanted.

"I'll cook for you." She assured him. He looked startled by her random outburst and read the letter sadly. He frowned deeply and let his tears fall.

"She's run off to war, and she's worried about my socks." He said wondrously. I smiled through the tears at the classic Bella behaviour and even Esme let out a small smile.

"She made me a new shirt and there was breakfast made this morning too." He said sadly, looking back towards his house. I sighed sadly at her maternal nature, and only hoped someone overseas would benefit from her domestic, kind personality. I stood, awkward and sad, before I turned around and walked to my father, who hugged me tightly when I reached him. He was always loving and protective towards his children, and Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Bella qualified as children to him. He had been good friends with Charlie and Renee Swan before they were killed by the flu. Dad had always been compassionate, and when Charlie and Renee were killed, he took Bella and Emmett as his unofficial wards. Edward had taken quite the fancy to little Bella. Edward had gotten permission to court Bella just before Charlie fell ill, Renee having already passed on. Bella had kept house for her father and brother since the age of fourteen, when her mother passed away. Rosalie, mom and I would help her whenever she needed it, but she was a determined girl who wanted no help from anyone, if she could help it.

Dad patted my hair kindly and kissed my cheek sadly, knowing I was very upset. My fiancé, by little brother and one of my best friends, who was a girl, were all out to face the horrors of war, more alone and lonely than ever before.

**A/N: Poor, poor Emmett. I feel so bad for writing this, but I thought it was only fair that we saw the reactions back home. Review and Bella comes back in France.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Nurse- Chapter 10**

Passage

**A/N: Ten reviews for the last chapter, so I updated for you... Here's chapter 10 of Little Nurse, and we go back to Bella, who is now in France (no boat ride chapter).**

**Review and we'll get chapter 11 much faster.**

BPOV- 1917, Calais

The ship ride was over after a long, gruelling ride. I had never ridden anywhere by boat before, and seasickness hadn't occurred to me. I never imagined that I'd not even see the lower decks for the entire trip, simply because of I felt so ill, I couldn't move. The rocking, swaying and lurching of the boat made me nauseous, and I had to force myself to keep the bread and water they fed us down in my stomach, failing once or twice. I couldn't have been more grateful to arrive in Calais, the French port city that was a connection point between Great Britain and France. I stepped off the ship before the men that filed -out after me, some smiling and all tipping their hats to me.

"Ah! A new lady Bluebird." Said a woman behind me. I turned and there she was, an elderly looking nun, smiling kindly.

"And what a blessing you are!" she cried.

"Nurse Swan." She said, smiling. "You'll be stationed at Hospital 3 near Ypres." She said kindly. I nodded blankly and she pointed me towards a large military ambulance, where a soldier immediately loaded me inside and drove off. I had never been in any sort of motorized vehicle, and it was jolting and scary, but at the same time, interesting.

"Nurse Swan." Said the soldier, smiling at me. I smiled back bashfully and he watched me interestedly.

"What made you send yourself to this hellhole?" he asked curiously, lighting a pipe. I stared at him and his lenience before I answered.

"I'm looking for someone." I replied softly, clutching onto the seat I was on. He smiled.

"You chased your lover to war." He said simply, looking at me. I didn't answer, knowing he was right.

"Well, nurse, I wish you luck." He said with a sigh. "You're a pretty girl, and the man's lucky to have you. Who is he?" he asked curiously. I was prompt to answer, seeing if this man knew Edward.

"Sergeant Edward Cullen." I replied. He smiled.

"Nope." He said, shaking his head. I nodded as the ambulance careened over the rough, worn out terrain and brought us closer to my destination- my new field hospital.

ooOoo

I must have fallen asleep sometime while riding, because I awoke with a violent jolt of the ambulance that almost sent me off my seat. The soldier I was riding with wasn't as lucky and he rolled off and hit the floor, just as I almost had. He got up, swearing like a sailor and cursing a great number people as he sat himself on the bench again, very much awake.

"We're here." He said simply, jumping out. He helped me out of the vehicle and I was faced with my new lodgings.

Outside, there was a large white tent erected in a ruined section of the Belgian town, with doctors and nurses coming and going. I noticed the shortage of women in the camp, and understood completely what Emmett had meant when he spoke of the severe shortage. I knew every person was a valuable addition to the camps, and I was severely needed, by the looks of things. Despite the shocking sight, I didn't forget my reasoning. I was on a mission, and I'd pursue the mission until I found Edward.

"Doctor!" called the soldier, ushering me inside. I had my full uniform on now, and Edward's pendant was sewn into my gown, someplace out of the way. A man came out from the tent, and I was staggered by him.

His entire front was stained and soiled with blood- pure, red, sticky blood from whatever violence he had to repair. I forced down my nausea and faintness, knowing this was the only chance I had to get to Edward.

"This is Nurse Swan. She's been assigned to you and your crew." Said the soldier.

"Thank you Major." Said the doctor, smiling at me as the soldier moved towards the ambulance again to move on.

"Thank you!" I called politely, earning me a dismissive wave of his hand and a smile from the doctor.

"Come with me and we'll learn." He said kindly, leading me inside. I was not even remotely prepared for what I saw.

The entire tent was filled with men, only the far end of the tent remaining empty. The soldiers were all cooped up together, wounded and exhausted on small cots, as some women, dressed as I was, walked between them, smiles plastered on their weary faces. I took a deep breath, acquainting myself with the rusty smell of blood. It sickened me to my very core, but I endured it as the doctor spoke. He frowned as he watched me closely.

"How old are you?" he asked quietly, looking at me. I felt terror rising as I responded.

"Twenty one." I replied. He smiled.

"Don't worry. We won't send you back. How old are you really?" he asked. I glanced at him and let out a sad smile.

"Seventeen." I admitted. He let out a low whistle and shook his head.

"You're the youngest here, under Annette. She's 25." Admitted the doctor. I nodded sadly, knowing that the next girl up was eight years my senior.

"I'm Dr. Harris. When we're with the men, I'll address you as Nurse Swan, and the men aren't to learn your name for security reasons." He said. I nodded and he smiled sadly.

"You've never seen blood before have you?" he asked knowingly, watching my scared face.

"Not like this." I admitted. He nodded and led me onwards.

"You know basic care?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled.

"Good. Some of the nurses that pass through here don't know a bandage from a scalpel." He admitted jokingly, making me smirk reluctantly.

"Your job is to help me." He said. "I'm the leader of the team, and we work together. You will be assigned to assess wounds, dress them, clean them, help me if I need it, and also to comfort the men. They thrive when the nurses help them. Talk with them and be good to them." He said. "They're the ones who are fighting for your freedom back home." He said. I nodded firmly and forced my weak knees to move forward. At the sight of these broken, mangled men, I wanted to cry and scream for the unnecessary violence, but I managed to keep quiet as he led me outside through the back way. I breathed the fresh air and he smiled sadly.

"Annette!?" he called, attracting the attention of the next-youngest nurse. She had light blonde hair and hazel eyes, looking kind and sad. She approached and smiled at me. The doctor picked up my identification tag and read it quickly.

"Isabella will be rooming with you." He decreed. The woman nodded.

"Show her the tent and her bed, and see if there's an extra gown in her size." He said. Annette nodded and I followed her to a small tent, with two small cots and a trunk at the end of each. One bed was clearly being occupied by Annette, and the other was unused. She smiled kindly and offered me her hand.

"I'm Annette." She said. I heard her English accent clearly and smiled.

"Bella." I replied softly.

"Where are you from?" she asked curiously. I smiled at her and sighed.

"Halifax in Canada." I admitted sadly, remembering the family and friends I'd left behind. She smiled sadly.

"I'm from London." She admitted happily, opening the trunk at the end of my bed. I noticed there were a lot of blankets accumulated on my bed. Annette smiled.

"I always hoped to get a roommate." She said softly. "We're supposed to save our own blankets, but I kept some for that bed too." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, making her smile. Annette came and examined my gown as she dug around in the chest, pulling out another dress, identical to mine right now.

"There." She said, putting it on top. "When that one gets too dirty, you can use this one." She said simply. I nodded and remained quiet, looking at her. She also produced a thick night dress for me and a lot of socks.

"That's what we wear." She said simply, letting me pack the trunk back up. I did so carefully and she led me back out.

"Come on." She said. "It's time to see the men." I took a deep breath and followed her into the bloody air of the hospital tent.

"Nurse Oakley, Nurse Swan, you're on dressings." Said Dr. Harris quickly, letting the other nurses leave. I frowned deeply and followed Annette stupidly. She smiled and walked me to a man.

"He has a gunshot wound to the left thigh. Wash the cut and dress it carefully." She said softly. I nodded as the wounded soldier watched me intently.

"You're new." He said softly. I smiled gently as I moved to his thigh and nodded.

"I am." I agreed, reaching behind me for some supplies. He smiled at me and I noticed he was a private, by the badge on his sleeve. He was looking more alert and able than some of the others, and he reminded me strongly of Emmett and his shot arm.

"What's your name?" he asked softly as I removed the bandages on his leg, not wanting to look at the bloody mess down there.

"Nurse Swan." I said softly. He smiled.

"Thank you." He said, smiling. I smiled gently back and forced the false smile to remain on my face as I caught sight of the vile injury that still bled. Emmett's wound hadn't bled much after he came home, but this one was another story. It was oozing fresh, red blood on my hands, and I felt faintness creeping up on me at the sticky, warm liquid. I wiggled my toes to keep alert and reminded myself that these were men- sick, injured men, and I was here to help them. I cleaned and redressed the Private's wound and dressed it gently and he smiled when I finished.

"You're gentle." He noted, wiggling his leg happily. I smiled gently and stood up, giving him a small wave as I moved along to the next bed.

There was a man on that bed, his head and foot wrapped tightly. I looked at the charts on the end of his bed, and to my complete horror and disgust, the head dressing was due for a change. He watched me as I read his file meticulously and put it back, forcing myself to smile through my terrified feelings.

"How are you?" I asked carefully, reaching behind me for the bandages. He smiled at me gently.

"I've been better, Nurse Swan." He said, happy that he knew my name.

"I'm Major Shaw." He informed me. I smiled and nodded at him, feeling utterly repulsed and terrified of the wounds he could possibly have on his head. As I hesitated to start, I discovered my way of being sure I would be able to complete the task at hand. Major Shaw was a man. He was a person, meaning he was someone's son, someone's brother, someone's husband and someone's friend. Those four people would be overjoyed to know that a little measly nurse was taking the time to ensure his battle wounds were well cared for and kept clean. He was a somebody, and he deserved the care I could give him. As I unwrapped the head wound, I was appalled by the nasty, infected gashes I saw there. He looked at me carefully as I cleaned, never revealing any emotions.

"You _are _gentle." He said, having heard the conversation with the Private next to him. I cleaned out all the gory matter I found in his wound and examined it closely, looking for anything else I could find.

"Very thorough too." He noted, once I finished my inspection and wrapped his head back up, using as few bandages as possible. He smiled and let me go down to his foot, which I knew had trench foot, based on the doctor's notes.

"That foot was infected in the trenches at the Somme." He said ominously, grimacing as he saw his blackened, deformed foot. I gulped and forced myself to clean it gently, disgusted with the condition of the flesh. He watched me carefully as I cleaned, only making him flinch once as I touched a sensitive area.

"I'm sorry." I said, retracting my cleaning supplies as soon as I saw the pain pass through his eyes. He smiled curiously at me.

"You're different." He decided softly as he let me continue my cleaning, despite the pain I'd caused him. "I like you." He said. I smiled and rewrapped his foot gently, glad to get it covered and out of my sight.

"Will you come again?" asked the Major eagerly. I smiled.

"Yes." I decided, thinking it better to do as the doctor said and speak with them, treating them as people instead of patients.

My first day in the field hospital was a long one, and I found out a lot. I found out that neither Annette or I were "accepted" into the older group of nurses, consisting of four older women who had shunned Annette from the start. We usually were put to work with our tent-mates anyways, so I was comfortable with that. As I moved from bed to bed, speaking to six different soldiers before Annette and I were relieved, I felt increasingly sad and desolate as I saw what guns, poor hygiene, trenches and violence did to men who were once healthy young soldiers. The men I met in here were sad shells of what were once young men, eager for adventure and eager to be called a soldier. They had their taste of adventure, and they discovered what war really was- a hell on earth. They discovered what it was like to live alone in the trenches, to fear guns and violence, to see the ones you considered friends die in front of you, to look death in the face and still manage to do your duty to your battalion and to live every moment as if it was your last, which it quite possibly could be. By the end of my sixth conversation, Annette found me on the verge of tears, and we were let go by the older quartet as Annette led me to the open end of the tent. The doctor was out there, speaking with a soldier and I couldn't contain my tears as he looked at me sadly and sighed, knowing my sadness. Annette let me go and I sat down on a chair, crying like a baby.

"Shh." She said, looking at Dr. Harris sadly. The doctor had his own duties to attend to, and sad nurse wasn't on his list.

"They're so sad…" I said, trailing off. Annette nodded and looked down at me.

"They're shell shocked." She said softly. "Poor things are terrified of their own shadows." I forced my tears to stop and she smiled.

"We all cried the first few times." She said softly. "And you're really young." She added sadly. I nodded and she smiled sadly at me, letting me back inside. I blushed beet red when I heard Major Shaw complaining to Dr. Harris.

"Ouch man!" he cried angrily, sounding pained. "You need a lesson from that little nurse." He decided. "She changed the dressings and only pinched a bit! You're like a damn crab!" he shouted. The doctor guffawed good naturedly.

"That's what they pay me for, Major." He said. "I'm checking the progress of the gangrene on your foot so we can know what we're going to do about it." He said. I heard another hiss of pain as the doctor examined carefully. I walked past the bed he was on to go to the back and do something useful, when I heard the Major call me loudly.

"Little Nurse!" he cried. I smiled at the nickname and turned around, smiling at him. He smirked triumphantly.

"Come and do this right so Dr. Harris' crab pincers can't devour my poor foot anymore." he said sadly. The doctor nodded at me and I walked over with a small smile, removing the new dressing I'd just put on so he could look. The Major kept silent while I worked and Dr. Harris was amused. He completed his examination and smiled at me.

"Would you check to make sure no one needs any pain medication? They could all use it, but if they don't want it, don't give it to them." He said. "Needles are in the basket on the side, all premeasured and ready to go." He said. I nodded and turned, but Major Shaw protested.

"Aw, doc, let her wrap it up again!" he pleaded.

"Nurse Oakley can wrap it up perfectly fine." He said soothingly as Annette moved closer. The major harrumphed, much as Emmett did back at home and eyed her warily.

"I'm sure she can, but can't she do it?" he said, eying me. Annette smiled and came to take my place at the morphine. She stopped and whispered to me.

"Go. He's never very well-tempered, and he likes you." She said. I smiled a bit and moved over to him, taking up the bandages.

"Thank you Little Nurse." He said kindly, watching as I wrapped his foot gently.

"You're very gentle." Agreed Dr. Harris. "It's hard not to hurt gangrene patients when dressing the feet. Either they feel pain, or nothing at all, and Major here feels it all." He said, earning a small smile from the major.

"I have to go now." I said, standing. The major nodded and watched me go, and I heard him talking about me quietly to Dr. Harris.

"What a sweet little thing." He praised, making me smile as I approached Annette, helping her with the needles. I started on the other side of the room, and ended up administering needles to two very curious men as they watched me, eager to know who I was.

"Thank you." Said the last one exhaustedly, sounding more tired now than ever. I could tell that the drug was kicking in and he was feeling less pain, finally allowing the poor man some sleep.

"Nurse Drew and Nurse Corey are on night duty tonight." Decided Dr. Harris, eying two older women carefully as they nodded to their tasks given.

"Excellent work today, Miss Swan." Said Dr. Harris. "I think you'll be an excellent little nurse. God knows if Shaw lets you near his foot without a fuss, you're good at something."

**A/N: My friend has her headphones blaring right beside me so I can't focus to edit this properly. She's being loud and slightly irritating, so sorry for any errors (even if they should be minimal).**

**Review and chapter 11 will come today.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Little Nurse- Chapter 11**

Blood

**A/N: So since so many people have been reviewing so kindly (thank you!), I'll dish out another update tonight. I'm glad so many are enjoying this story now that it's picked up a bit, so please, keep it up. Only ten chapters to go after this one, so the faster you review, the faster it comes out!!!**

**Thank you to all who've reviewed so far, and I'm pleased with the audience this has (even if its smaller than my other stories). We've surpassed 100 reviews, and I'm very pleased with that.**

BPOV- Ypres, 1917

It's been about a week since I first set sail from Halifax and arrived in Calais. A week since my first sight of war, and a week since I was stationed at the hospital. In a week, I developed a close bond with Dr. Harris and Annette both, learning that Dr. Harris came from Charlottetown , PEI, which is also in Canada. The doctor was intrigued by my story and why I was here, and both he and Annette promised to keep a lookout for Sgt. Cullen. The older nurses hadn't said a word to me yet, but I knew they were angry with the doctor's attention towards me and the patients who preferred me over them. I would often be woken from my sleep to tend to Major Shaw, who had refused any one else's care besides mine. I was the only one he trusted with his vile foot, and I dutifully changed his dressings daily, noticing the slight improvement in his foot. He insisted it was because his foot liked me, even after I told him it was the clean care and medication that made it better. Dr. Harris didn't care what he thought it was. Never had he been so cooperative as he was now, and soon, he was being sent home on a ship back to his family.

Along with Major Shaw, all the other patients had taken to calling me "little nurse" due to my youth and stature. Annette was the next smallest above me, and she was at least 4 inches taller. I would often hear someone calling Nurse Oakley, then beyond that, there was never the call of "Nurse Swan". It was the pairing, Nurse Oakley and the Little Nurse. The rest simply had names, but us two were considered a package deal.

Over the week, we were lucky to receive no new additions to our patient list, so we were fairly organized with who did what at which times. Depending on our rotation, it would move around a bit, but it was a fairly routine schedule. I had two night shifts over the week and I found it easy to keep myself awake since it was daytime in Canada as I was awake under the dark skies of Belgium.

Even though this job kept me very busy, I was still on my mission. I could never forget Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Esme and Carlisle even if I tried. I found myself in tears every night after Annette fell asleep, wishing Emmett was here to tuck me into my own bed at home, instead of being alone in a camp. But I knew I was doing the right thing, and I knew I was needed. I knew I was needed by the soldiers in the hospital and by Edward, who I had vowed to bring home.

As good as this hospital was for the injured, it was awful and torturous for me to smile every day, thinking that it could be Edward next. What would I do if I came in and saw Edward, my perfect, charming Edward, lying bleeding and broken on a cot? What would I do if Dr. Harris asked me to help with a surgery he needed, or if he needed something amputated? I don't think I could live with that, and the idea terrified me. Edward's perfect face haunted my thoughts endlessly, never ending or letting up. I needed him back, and I could only hope I would never find him wounded and broken from enemy artillery.

Today was no different than any other day at the start of the day, and I woke at dawn in the small tent with Annette, and we ate something quick before we went to make the morning rounds and relieve the night shift workers. Dr. Harris was asleep until 8, and it was only seven now, with the two night shift nurses on their final rounds. We let the soldiers sleep until they woke themselves up, so when we did morning rounds, we fed those who were up, and left the sleeping asleep. Annette and I were both washing the breakfast bowls at the back of the room when chaos broke out.

From far in the distance, we heard something approaching. It was something loud, and Annette immediately knew what it was.

"Go out front and meet them." She ordered. "I'll wake Dr. Harris." She said softly, looking worried. I frowned, not knowing what was going on. She dashed out the back and I went to the front, just as some ambulances pulled in and started unloading people.

But they weren't just any people- they were dying people. People with gushing wounds, broken bones, torn flesh and everything else imaginable. Major Shaw's foot was nothing compared to some of these wounds.

"Nurse!" yelled one man, sounding distressed. Knowing that command was meant for me, I grabbed a first aid kit quickly and dashed over to the caller.

Out of the six men that were wounded, I found the one in the worst condition. He was a mess of blood, bone and skin, not one part of him left unharmed. Annette came dashing around with the other nurses and the doctor as they started to treat wounds and injuries as best they could. The man under my care was still conscious and watching me intently. He reached out his hand and grabbed my own, looking for some form of comfort.

"Doctor!" I yelled, tears already falling. The man clung to my hand desperately, looking terrified. Dr. Harris came over and dropped beside my patient, looking grim.

"Get him inside." He said, looking at his comrades. They nodded and the litter was lifted up and moved, the soldier still clinging to my hand. He wouldn't let me go to let them through the small doorway, and we were stuck until he did.

"Jim, let go buddy." Encouraged one of his friends, trying to pry his hand off of me. I frowned and cried harder at the agonized, terrified face of the man in front of me.

"Don't leave me." He begged me, sounding terrified. I frowned and shook my head.

"Let go and they'll take you in. I'm right here." I soothed, my voice wobbly and uncertain as he let my hand go, allowing the procession to continue inside the tent.

"Morphine!" shouted Dr. Harris at me, and I scrambled away from the panicking soldier as his friends were kicked out too. I brought the little syringe and stabbed it into his thigh. He didn't even notice the needle going into his skin as he stared at me and grabbed my now bloody hand with his own, holding it tightly. Dr. Harris smiled sadly at the man and started moving clothing out of his way.

"Hand me that." He said, gesturing at a sheet behind me. I reached back with difficulty, not letting him go. The injured man watched me with his intense blue eyes, not losing my gaze for a moment. The man's shirt was moved and I saw a nasty, gaping hole in his abdomen that made me want to vomit. I looked away quickly, knowing I would see right into his belly if I looked down. The man stared at my face in terror and pain, and I placed a hand on his cheek, steadying him. He was shaking slightly and I frowned, terrified for him.

"I'm sorry Anna." He said sadly, looking beyond me now. I frowned deeply and he looked at me.

"Tell Anna I'm sorry." He said gently, his voice fading. I watched as he weakened in front of me and he started to shake more.

"Anna's my wife." He said, looking at me. I nodded, tears pouring as he told me about his wife.

"She's in St. John's." he admitted. "In Canada." His admission just made me cry harder. This was one of my own soldiers- one from my homeland. He was fighting under the same flag as Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"I love her." He said, becoming more and more delirious with blood loss. Dr. Harris worked fervently on him as he tried to staunch the bleeding and save this man's life, but even I knew he was too late.

"You're a good girl." He said, praising me tiredly as he smiled sadly, giving my hand a small squeeze. His grip lasted a few more seconds before his whole arm went limp, and his staring eyes turned into a glazed, blank stare. The bright blue orbs stared into my own tearful brown ones, but they saw and knew no more. Dr. Harris sighed as I stared in complete shock at the now-dead soldier in front of me, still holding his once-desperate hand as tightly as I had when he was alive. Dr. Harris reached down to the soldier's neck and removed some tags that resided there, taking them off.

"Private James Hatting." He read. "CEF- Newfoundland Regiment. Time of death, 7:18 am, February 1, 1917." He said, bowing his head. I cried in shock and complete sadness for the man who had died in front of my very eyes. The doctor smiled sadly and threw a sheet over the body as I laid his hand down gently, trying not to hyperventilate. He sighed.

"Go get some air." He said, following me outside. To my complete horror, Private James Hatting's friends were standing close by, waiting eagerly for news of their fallen comrade. The one who had convinced him to let go of my hand rushed forward for the verdict. I stared at him, terrorized and desolate. How did I tell him his friend was dead? I couldn't, and he sensed that. He looked at me and a tear fell from his own eye, and he took off his hat in respect for his friend. He watched me sadly as he looked at me hopelessly and moved closer. I patted his back kindly, and he shocked me by hugging me tightly. His other friends all got the gist of what had happened, and took off their hats too.

"Thank you." He said softly. I stared in confusion. "For making his last moments easier for him." he explained softly. I cried harder, despite myself and he smiled sadly.

"You're way too young to be out here." He noted. "How old are you?" he asked. I sniffed.

"Seventeen." I admitted softly. He sighed and smiled at me. The other men were all inside now, and being cared for while I tried to compose myself outside for a minute or two before I was called back to work. I looked at the sad soldier carefully and sniffed.

"Did you know him well?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Jimmy and I were friends since our school days." He said sadly. I sniffed and nodded, knowing how he felt. It could just as easily have been Jasper on that cot, my school friend. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Is there a woman named Anna?" I asked softly, remembering some of his last words. The man bowed his head.

"His wife." He said. I cried and nodded.

"Tell her he's sorry." I said, remembering his last request. The man closed his eyes and let the tears fall as he stood there, processing those words.

"She'll be devastated." He said softly. "They were newlyweds when he came out here to fight." I sniffled, thinking of Edward and how close I was to him. The soldier sighed and nodded at me once again backing up slightly.

"We have to go back to the battalion." He said sadly, looking at me. I nodded and waved them off sadly, earning me hat tips from each of the men that passed me, all tearful and sad. I watched these men walk back to the battlefield with such valour and strength. I cried sadly, but went back inside, knowing I was needed in there.

Despite my steady flow of tears, I helped Annette and the other nurses dress wounds and stitch gashes carefully, helping to save five more lives. Even though five men were spared today, nothing could outshine the shadow of James Hatting, the dead private. His body was still covered in a sheet with his signed death certificate on top, and every time I caught a glimpse of it, I cried harder and had to physically work to keep myself under control.

By eleven that morning, everyone was bandaged and in a stable condition for now. The newest five had been sedated, so none were conscious as the other soldiers remained silent and still, having watched five men almost die in the same scenario they were in when they arrived. Slowly, the night shift nurses ventured to their tent for their sleeping time and the other two went and started on lunch. Annette and I waited silently for a moment together, neither knowing what to say. It was Major Shaw that broke the silence.

"Don't cry little nurse." He said softly, looking at me. I glanced up at him then shifted my gaze to the fallen soldier beside him. He looked over too.

"Just one of the many." He said softly and sadly, looking very serious. I cried harder at that idea and he sighed, looking sad too. I saw all the men watching me as I stared at the dead, covered corpse. I felt my nausea from before creeping back up, and there was nothing to stop it. I turned and bolted outside to the nearby trees where I was sick. There had been so much blood and gore… I coughed loudly and Annette resumed the morning rounds without me for a while. When I was sure I was done being sick, I careened back to the tent and washed my hands off outside, getting rid of the blood from James' hands. I walked back in and Annette smiled at me kindly.

I started doing my work for the day, but Annette was the one who took the patients at the far end of the room. I couldn't look at that body without crying and feeling sick, and Dr. Harris understood completely. He was a very understanding man, and I loved him for it. He was an excellent teacher and he reminded me painfully of Carlisle in many ways, which only made me miss home even more than I already did. I forced myself to work effectively, when all I really wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry my heart out until I exhausted myself and fell asleep. I served meals, changed bedpans and dressings, applied ointments, gave needles, fed pills and spoke with my patients, but they all knew I was forcing myself to be pleasant and calm. Major Shaw didn't comment when I changed his dressings this time, and I knew it was out of respect for my tender feelings at the moment. He did, however, pay me a strange compliment.

"You have lovely ears, Little Nurse." He said softly, smiling in their direction. I involuntarily let out a laugh of amusement and he smiled.

"Thank you Major." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and sighed, looking at me closely.

"I like you." He said abruptly. "Are you Canadian?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled.

"As am I, my dear." He said happily. "As am I." I smiled and he let me go perform other necessary tasks around the tent, such as keeping track of the five newcomers in the tent. We had to make sure they made it through today and tonight, and then they'd have a slightly better prognosis. I made it my elite duty to watch over the five critical care patients and Major Shaw, just so he wouldn't annoy Annette with his complaining and constant stream of chatter. I was the one nurse here who actually enjoyed his chattering- it distracted me, much as my cooking and cleaning had at home.

The day passed by and the five newcomers didn't stir, but they didn't deteriorate either. Annette and I walked back to our tent together that night, letting two more nurses take the night shift. She was exhausted and a heavy sleeper, and she fell asleep almost instantly. Just like I'd wanted to do all day, I let my sobs out, being quiet enough not to wake Annette as she slept soundly. My eyes were red and puffy and my nose probably looked like a strawberry by the time I'd finally run out of tears and cried myself into an uneasy sleep.

**A/N: So I actually did a bit of research for this chapter and found a small anecdote similar to this one. This is something the field nurses would have faced back then, and it was only fair to show all sides of war- the home front, and the war zones- where nothing is very nice. This chapter is one of the harsher realities of war, and it needed to be put in. **

**Keep the reviews coming, and chapter 12 will come soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Nurse- Chapter 12**

Ben-Hur

**A/N: So here's chapter 12 of Little Nurse. You guys have really gotten better with reviewing lately, so I've been giving out updates almost as fast as I can. Between writing and editing, there's reading your reviews and updating! I think I do need a life though... lol.**

**Anyways, here's another chapter based on factual information I was able to procure through book/google searching. I actually went to the library for good dramatic plot twists, since this story is somewhat historical, and I found this. Apparently it happened more than we thought possible, and by both the Allies and Central powers (for those who don't know, the Allies were Britain (therefore Canada, since we were part of the commonwealth), France, Russia and Italy (plus a few more) and the Central powers were Germany, Austria-Hungary, Bulgaria and the Ottoman Empire. Just a history lesson for all of you).**

**So enjoy your mini history lesson of the summer and please, review like you've been doing so wonderfully.**

BPOV- Ypres, February 1917

Private James Hatting was taken away and buried the day after his death. His tags were left with us at the hospital, and the Private's battalion commander was to send the dreaded letter to James' beloved Anna, who was undoubtedly sitting in Canada at the moment, oblivious to her husband's demise. I cried again when the body was removed with his certificate, going under a white cross, most likely to be forgotten by everyone- everyone besides me, that is. I would never forget the young man who had died under my watch. I would never forget those piercing blue eyes that had lost all their shine and lustre as I watched them, and how his hand had slackened with the release of death.

Now, I had a free hour and I was sitting under the cloudy skies of Belgium, writing a letter back home. I'd been completely busy and exhausted, so there'd been no time to write anything, and I knew my brother and friends would be worried.

_Dear Emmett, _I wrote.

_If this letter finds you, then I'm pleased to say that I have safely arrived in Europe, and I am now stationed at Hospital 3 in Ypres. We are a busy field hospital, and it's very tiring here._

_I'm doing fine, and I know you'll be worrying, so stop it. I'm sorry I left so suddenly, but you'd have never let me go of I asked, and I need this. I need to find him and bring him home safely. When I can do that, I'll return to Canada and trust me, I'll never come back here again._

_The things down here are awful Em. I know you know what war is like, but I'm seeing it differently than you did on the battlefield. The nurses here and Dr. Harris, my supervisor, see everything from a sad view- we see the death and injury this war has caused. It's sad to see the once-strong men, now weak, injured, bloody, broken and scared. Half the boys we get in here are from Canada, so that only makes things worse when it comes to treating them._

_Since I've been here, I've gotten over most of my fears about blood. You wouldn't believe the things I've seen, and a little blood is nothing. Just a few weeks ago, we had six men brought in that were hit with one of the German mines. Five are still here, but one of them died Em. Dr. Harris and I tried to save his life, but we failed, and that's sad. The poor Private didn't want to let go of my hand and he was so scared. That was an eye opener for sure, watching as a man- a young, married man- die right under your nose, his last words calling you a "good girl"._

_Even though some things are sad, there are some great laughs over here, Major Shaw being one of them. When I came here, he took a liking to me, and I am now the only person- Dr. included- that is allowed to touch his sore foot. The poor Major got trench foot at the Somme, and I'm the only one that "doesn't pinch like a crab", as he puts it. He is older than me by quite a bit- nearing 45 now- but he always flirts happily with me, and it's very funny to see._

_I am very well liked by all my patients, and I hope to keep them safe and happy. Soon, though, my free time will be spent searching for signs of him. I've asked every last soldier who came in here for a sign of Edward, but no one's heard anything. The closest I got was one of the men that came over on the same ship as he did, but no one else. I haven't lost hope yet, and I _will _bring him back safely._

_Take good care of yourself Em and please make sure your socks are darned properly for the wet spring weather. I love you, and I'll see you when I get back._

_Love, B._

_P.S: Send Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme my love._

I finished my letter and smiled, sealing it in an envelope. I knew I wasn't allowed to sign my first name in case it fell into the wrong hands, so "B" would have to do. I addressed the letter to Emmett back in Halifax and held it close until I could send it out. I prayed that he'd get it, and I had faith that he would. When I was home, Alice had gotten all of Jasper's letters, regardless of where he was at the time. Some of her own had been sent back to us, but she was never dispirited, knowing he was on the move, and no one knew exactly where to find him at every given time.

"Nurse Swan?" I heard someone call. I looked up from my chair and was faced with one of the older nurses, looking at me.

"The Major's asking if you'll change his foot dressing." She said disgustedly, as if treating his foot was a degrading thing. I smiled sweetly and got up, moving past her without a word. Major Shaw sat on his bed, looking angrily at another nurse who had undoubtedly tried to unwrap his foot while he was asleep.

"Ah! Here we are!" called Major Shaw when he saw me. I smiled sweetly and shook my head.

"Major, the other nurses know how to change a dressing too." I said kindly. He smiled at me, the bandages on his head making him look like a sick child.

"But they all pinch like crabs." He reminded me sadly. I smiled.

"All right, Major, lift it up." I ordered in mock sternness as I unwrapped it. It was doing much better than before, and the Major still insisted that it was because his foot liked me more than it liked the others.

"Nothing likes to be pinched." He said. "Pinch a baby and it cries. Pinch a kid at school, and he'll fight you. Pinch a lady, and she'll slap you. Pinch a soldier, and he'll shoot you, unless you're a lady, like she was, of course." He said amiably, talking about the nurse who'd touched his foot. I frowned at the last one, but the Major was too caught up in his own stories to care. I listened carefully and went to the bandages on his head, noticing the improvement there too.

"We can take this one off for a while." I decreed happily, making him smile.

"My head getting better too?" he asked excitedly. I nodded and he beamed at me, looking pleased with his progress.

"Good." He said. "It's about time I was getting better, don't you think, Little Nurse?" he asked. I smiled.

"I do, Major." I replied. He smiled and nodded his approval as I disposed of his old bandages.

"There." I said, patting his foot carefully. He smiled at me and sighed, looking happy.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. I smiled.

"Anytime, Major." I replied with a small, suggestive smirk, and he barked with laughter at my bawdiness. As long as he laughed, I didn't care. I sighed and walked around, deciding to get back to work now that my letter was written. I glanced over at the five men from the bomb a few weeks ago- James Hatting's fellow soldiers- and sighed. They had all woken up at some time, in pain and very confused. They were never fully conscious for too long, but at least they woke up. As I glanced over, I caught the eye of one, watching me intently. I smiled and went over, leaving the Major by himself for a moment.

"Hello." I said softly to the young soldier. He looked only a year or two older than me, maybe 18 or 19. He grimaced and I was quick to get the pain medication from his bedside, making him smile.

"So you're Little Nurse." He croaked out. I smiled kindly and he let out a pained, hoarse laugh.

"Major over there never shuts up about you." He said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Did you see him telling off the other nurse for touching his foot?" he asked. I laughed softly and took the man's pulse.

"I did." I said quietly, taking note of his pulse rate. I looked in his eyes, making sure they were reacting to light and such, before I undid his jacket to see his wounds. He watched me interestedly as I did that.

"Where are you from?" he asked curiously. I smiled up at him.

"Canada." I said softly, making him smile.

"France." He said to me, and I could hear the slight accent in his voice as he watched.

"We were all lost from our platoons." He said. "We were going to find someone before we were AWOL, and that mine just blew us to bits." He said, glancing down at his bloody torso. I smiled sadly and moved a bloodstained dressing to clean and replace, as I always did. I was extremely gentle with him, and he smiled at my caution.

"You won't hurt me." He said firmly, looking proud of himself. I smiled and remained cautious none the less. I wrapped him up firmly with tape and gauze, making sure he wasn't in too much pain. He smiled at me and I smiled back, having no immediate duties.

"Will you read to me?" he asked hesitantly, looking hopeful. I smiled and he looked at the table next to him.

"I had a book when I came in." he said. I looked and sure enough, there it was. Ben-Hur. I smiled and opened the book, starting to read to the content soldier. He smiled as I read the first paragraph, as he was undoubtedly familiar with the words.

"Thank you." I heard him whisper lowly as I went on, reading. Some of the other nurses made their rounds as I read, and all the soldiers were silent and listening. Major Shaw watched me curiously and he looked pleased. I read the first chapter, putting as much drama and enthusiasm into the words as I could. Soon, the entire tent was silent as I read to the soldiers happily, glad to see a book after a month away from home. I loved books, and I missed them desperately.

I finished the first three chapters before I smiled and put the book down beside its owner, making him smile.

"Thank you, Little Nurse." He said, adopting my new name too. I smiled.

"You're welcome Private." I said quietly. He watched me avidly.

"Henry." He corrected. "My name's Henry." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright then Private Henry." I said. He smiled at me, knowing I couldn't just call him "Henry" without his title. It was improper. I stood up and waved at him sadly, leaving him alone as he watched me intently, smiling. I left the tent and saw him turn to Major Shaw as I left, no doubt speaking about my reading with him.

I walked outside, alone through the small yard we had for the hospital, with our tent on one side, and the nurses and doctor's sleeping tents on the other. I walked down the middle when I saw something moving in the trees. I frowned and watched, not moving any closer as I stood there, a little scared of the trees now. Before I could register anything, three men came out of the trees, guns brandished in my face.

"_Anhalten__!_" cried the soldier in front of me, his rifle brandished and ready to shoot. I fell still with terror, staring at the face of the three German soldiers in front of me. He yelled something else in his own language and I stared, confused and terrified. I knew he wanted something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Turn!" he yelled in English, making me stare. He jabbed his gun at me and I turned around slowly, my hands up, putting myself in a bad position. I knew he could shoot me without a second thought, and that scared me.

"Walk!" he yelled, his accented voice clear and terrifying. I walked slowly, tears pouring. Dr. Harris, Annette and the other four nurses were all inside, chatting with patients. When I came in, they all glanced over and froze at the things holding me hostage.

"Dear God." Said one of the older nurses, looking between me and the men. The other men all had their guns cocked and ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

"Go!" he yelled at me gesturing to the basket at the end of the room. The morphine. That's what they wanted. They would raid our camp's supplies for themselves, and our men would suffer afterwards. He poked me in the back with his bayonet and I moved quickly, not wanting to be stabbed with the blade. Dr. Harris came out and spoke German with them, only making them angrier.

"Get the needles and give them over. No funny business." He translated to me. I was shaking and terrified, but grabbed the three baskets quickly and moved forward with them outstretched. One of the men took them from me with a sly smile. He spoke to the doctor and he blanched.

"He wants you to go with them." He said to me, his voice low and scared. I stared at Dr. Harris for a moment before I glanced at the Huns in front of me. I shook my head firmly and he smirked, grabbing me easily. Dr. Harris moved forward, but the men's comrades threatened him with their guns.

"Pretty." He said to me, clearly not an English speaker. I stared at him, knowing exactly what he wanted. I'd heard talk of the soldiers taking mistresses during wartime, but I never imagined it would be me…

"Go." He said in a low, supposedly seductive tone. With a small wail I walked forward under the threat of rifles and bayonets. I walked slowly, like a criminal to be hung, when I heard the most terrifying sound. All was silent when a loud gunshot rang through the air, followed in turn by two more. I, and the other nurses all screamed blue murder, and I cried and hyperventilated when the man who was holding me slumped down to the ground, a bullet in his chest. He was bleeding out, and I knew he was dead or close to it. The other two were sprawled on the floor as I screamed and Dr. Harris came over to move me. Through my tears I saw my saviour.

"Damn them all to hell." Spat Major Shaw, a small gun in his hands. I stared at him and his gun as he put it back in his inner pocket, where it was unseen and undetectable. The doctor stared at him in shock for a moment before he moved me out of the growing puddle of blood on the floor, ever growing and darkening. I cried and tried to get a handle on my breathing, terrified of what had just happened.

"Come on." Said Dr. Harris kindly, ushering me over to one of the free beds. He laid me down carefully, letting me rest as he went to the German attackers and checked for a pulse. He found none, and tossed some sheets over them so we didn't have to stare at dead bodies. I sat, rigid, tearful and terrified of what had just played out.

"Annette!" cried Dr. Harris, forgetting her Nurse title for the moment. The men all stared at the dead men or me, looking worried. Annette rushed forward and came to me as he gestured at me worriedly, moving the bodies outside.

"Bella?" she asked softly, much too low for the men to hear. I looked at her carefully, noticing her pale, terrified face watching me.

"Ann." I said, using the short version of her name. She hugged me gently and looked me over for signs of injury.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked. I shook my head, thankful for Major Shaw's timely intervention. She nodded and hugged me tightly, looking scared and relieved all at once.

"We'll be transferring now." She said softly, looking at me. "Once they find us, we move." I nodded and she let me go, glancing at Dr. Harris, who was giving us space. He smiled at me in relief and I stopped my tears, looking back at him.

"Not going to faint?" he asked. I shook my head and he nodded, coming over to help me up. I got up shakily and he watched me closely for signs of fainting.

"Just take it easy until the shock passes." He said softly, glancing at Annette. She nodded, more than ready to enforce that instruction. I stood and walked out into the main area of the tent, where there was now a massive pool of blood on the ground from the three dead soldiers. I glanced at all the men who stared at me in shock and blushed deeply, as I always did when I was embarrassed. Major Shaw's gaze was especially scrutinizing and I gravitated towards my favourite patient.

"Thank you." I said shakily, looking at him closely. I wanted to hug him, but I settled for holding his large, worn hand tightly in my small pale ones. He smiled knowingly at me.

"You pinch a baby, it cries. You pinch the kids at school, they fight. You pinch a lady, she slaps you. You pinch a soldier, he shoots you. You try to take advantage of an armed war major's favourite little nurse, he'll most definitely kill you or have someone do it for him." he said firmly. I couldn't help but smile at him and he grinned back.

"You've been working like a horse lately." He said softly, looking oddly compassionate and paternal. I smiled, knowing full well he was right. A nurse in a war torn field hospital wasn't the easiest job, but it was a rewarding one.

"It's my job." I said softly, making him smile.

"I know." He said simply, still watching me. I smiled and patted his hand once more before I put it down and let him go to sleep peacefully, leaving him to his little bed.

"Annette, take her to the tent and let her sleep. She's dead on her feet." Said Dr. Harris when he caught sight of me, deathly pale and tired looking. I hadn't been sleeping the best lately, and I really missed home now. Annette nodded and took me firmly by the arm and led me out to our tent, where she put me in my bed and smiled.

"Go to sleep and you can come back for our day shift tomorrow." She said softly, watching me. She was so much older than I was, yet we were becoming good friends anyways.

"Thank you Annette." I said softly, making her smile sadly as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: I love my Major Shaw. I read about someone like him and I couldn't resist leaving him out, plus, if I had, who would have saved Bella? So now, Bella was saved from enemy soldiers and good news! Some of you have been asking, and I won't tell you exactly when, but Edward will make his return very soon.**

**Review, and Edward comes faster!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Little Nurse- Chapter 13**

Change

**A/N: When I checked my emails, I was pleased to find that 11 people had reviewed. Since I usually wait until I hit 10, I am pleased to say you've earned a second update. Thank you to all the readers who have been reviewing so kindly, and I've only gotten a few reviews with constructive criticism for this one... Thanks to all who reviewed and gave tips, it helps a lot in the editing stages.**

**Here's chapter 13 of Little Nurse, and maybe if you're lucky (and good reviewers), I'll even post chapter 14 later! So far, there are 13/21 chapters posted, so there's still quite a few more!**

**Review please. **

BPOV- France, March 1917

After the attack of the Germans at our little hospital, we were ordered to move all our supplies, staff and patients back into France, close to Calais. We were in dangerous territory, at the outskirts of the German's claimed land- Vimy Ridge. You would constantly hear guns and landmines going off around here, and it made me antsy.

As much as I was distracted and occupied by my job, I was starting to feel sad again. I had spoken to countless soldiers along our travels, and only three had ever heard of Sgt. Cullen from Canada. None knew where to find him, but they assured me he was a fine man- something I already knew.

Edward's fate was always on my mind, regardless of what I was doing or where I was going. Treating the wounds of the patients I had was becoming almost impossible; every time I looked at one of the wounds, I saw the blemish on Edward instead of the men we had. Every time Major Shaw asked me to change his dressings, I imagined grisly images of Edward in a trench, his feet coming to the same sad fate as Major's.

Edward was my driving force to do the work I did in this war. If he wasn't here somewhere, facing horrible battles I helped repair, I would have run from this land, screaming along the way, not caring who I left behind. But it was Edward's beloved memory that drove me onward. I needed to find him before he was sent into some grisly battle that he wouldn't come out of. I had to find him, and my efforts were increasing tenfold.

For the past week since we were settled in, I'd go around the local towns and villages, asking anyone from civilians to Majors if they'd heard of my Edward. When in town, I would often get sidetracked from my original mission to help the wounded there too, such as women and children whose homes had been destroyed by the invading parties. I almost burst into tears when a woman, recognising me in my Red Cross uniform, flagged me down and asked me to fix her son. The little boy, about six years old, was strapped to her back, a very nasty wound on his chest and middle. She said someone had slashed him with a bayonet as they terrorized her village, and the poor baby was near death as it was. I tracked down antiseptic ointment and bandages and tried to do what I could for the child while still keeping a strong composure. The woman tried to pay me her small sum of money, but I graciously refused. I couldn't take a poor woman's money for helping her boy.

Edward was nowhere to be found, and it would seem that he had disappeared off the face of the Earth, for all the progress I was making with him. I knew nothing of his status or location, and it was becoming increasingly tiresome and frustrating. I knew this task was wearing me down, even more so than I already was. I was constantly exhausted and weary, but there was an increase in patients that we saw passing through our hospitals. Some civilians came in for some help with minor things, and we became a constant, reliable source for medical care amongst the people here too, not just soldiers. None of us were able to turn those poor people away, especially since most were women and children, left behind to rebuild their homes while their men fought for freedom and life.

Another sad point in my days here happened when Major Shaw was released from our care and given a place on a ship back to Canada. I was glad that he was being sent to the Halifax harbour, and he promised to seek out my brother and send him the letter I'd written in Ypres. I felt sad when I watched the witty Major board his ship home, knowing I wouldn't be there for a while. Major had bid me goodbye, and I had appointed myself the duty of seeing him safely to the docks, where I watched him board...

"_Take care, Little Nurse." He said softly, kissing my hand in flirtatiously, just as always. "__Good luck with your Sergeant business. I think you'll get him back." He said, lifting my spirits._

"_Goodbye Major." I said sadly, smiling bravely. It was killing me to see a friend leaving me, even if it was to go to a better place than this war torn version of France._

"_I should think I'll miss you horribly when I get back. Those nurses will pinch for sure." He said, glancing at his wrapped foot and his crutch he used to walk. He smiled a crooked, triumphant smile and boarded his ship._

"_I'll tell that brother of yours your thinking of him!" he called as the ship departed. I smiled, tears falling as I waved happily at the Major that was going away- back to the country I longed for._

Now, I was cleaning a woman's arm, which she had wounded in some accident or another. I'd seen so much blood that it failed to have an effect on me anymore. I was like a little robot- assess, clean, dress. That was my main routine, unless there was something else I needed to do in order to provide care. Annette was very busy here too, and we never spoke after going to bed in our little tent anymore.

"There we are." I said amiably, smiling wearily at the woman who'd come in. She had come with a box full of new, clean bandages- something we desperately needed. She thanked me and walked out as I went to tend to my regular patients now, feeling sad when Major Shaw's empty bed sat out in front of me, reminding me of the friend I'd lost earlier. I walked over to my most critical patient- Private Henry. He was doing much better now, and his wounds were healing decently.

"Time to take a look." I said quietly, smiling at him. He smiled and nodded, putting his Ben-Hur book down to let me assess him carefully. I reached behind me and grabbed a bandage to change the ones on his middle, when something on it caught my eye

The white fabric looked exceedingly familiar, and I immediately found out why. As I turned the bandage over, a small, innocent green "A" flashed at me, embroidered onto the corner. I stared at the innocent piece of cloth for a moment, tears falling. That simple piece of cloth made my homesickness worse than ever before as I remembered how I used to sew bandages with Alice and Rose, and this was definitely a bandage of Alice's creation. She had always worked so hard on her bandages, making them prettier than the others we used. I grit my teeth, watching as the private frowned sadly at me, seeing the tears. With Alice's bandage, I redressed the wound gently and quickly, moving away with a small sad smile and a wave. Usually I would chat with him for a while, but not today. The tears fell harder as I walked away from my friend's creation, towards the tent entrance for a small break.

I walked outside and took a deep breath of French air, trying to compose myself. It was springtime now, and the trees were in bud, and the flowers in bloom. They were early still, but even that pretty sight made me miss home. I remembered the flower garden I kept back home, and couldn't help but think that no one would care for it while I was here. I also remembered the apple tree, which would have flowers on it now, preparing for its apples. Everything I saw reminded me of home in some way, and it was distressing. I stood out in the blooming springtime of war torn France and cried, not caring that civilians passed sadly, watching me curiously.

I scolded myself mentally when my crying jag was over. I had work to do. Crying never helped me before, and it definitely wouldn't now. I walked back into the hospital with a determined face, going back to my work.

ooOoo

_EmPOV- Halifax, March 1917_

Almost two months had passed since I'd woken up that morning and found my sister's goodbye letter on my table. Almost two months of living in constant fear for my two friends and baby sister, all of whom had deployed themselves to Europe- the one place I was forbidden to follow. Now, instead of six, we were a group of three- me, and the two girls, Rose and Alice. Rosalie and I were closer than ever, and we got along excellently. I wanted to ask for her hand in marriage, but I needed Jasper to do that, so I had to wait until this godforsaken war was done.

Now, I sat out on the lawn with Alice and Rosalie in our field, simply taking in the day. As I looked around at the grass that turned green, the flowers that were in bloom, and the flowering apple tree I remembered my sister more than ever. I saw her as a little girl, rosy and happy, tearing around the garden with our father in pursuit, amusing his little daughter while he tried to teach her the art of gardening. She loved her flowers, and although I knew nothing of botany, I was trying my best to tend to her garden, making sure it was weeded and watered properly.

"The almanac says the war should be over by summer." Said Alice cheerfully, putting her copy down beside her on the grass, pleased with that prediction. I smiled.

"Then Bella, Jasper and Edward will come home." Said Rosalie excitedly, smiling. I smiled back at her gently and nodded, liking the sound of that. I wished that prince in Austria had never been shot, and Germany had never declared war, then we wouldn't be missing half our friends, not to mention each of our siblings. I never thought I'd see the day where I was sitting on the home land and little Bella was out in the battlefields of Europe doing God knows what. We had no letters from her, and I knew I was scared. I knew better than Alice or Rosalie ever could what the horrors of battle were like, and I couldn't imagine Bella under siege in her hospital, ravaged by German troops desperate for morphine.

"Who's that?" asked Alice suddenly, glancing towards the trees. Rosalie and I glanced over too and I frowned at the sight. A man, an army man, was hopping down through the trees by our house, looking weary and determined at the same time. He was a decorated soldier, and a Major, based on the badge he had. Alice and Rosalie stood up too and looked at the man curiously as he slowly made his way down to us.

"Can any of you tell me where I might find…" he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an envelope and read off of it.

"Emmett Swan?" he asked. I was startled.

"That would be me, sir." I said. As soon as I said that, his tired face broke into a smile.

"I've got something for you." He said, smirking. "I've just been sent back from France, and my Little Nurse sent this for you." He said, holding out a letter. Alice and Rosalie gasped and I smiled at the letter and took it.

"She's a sweet thing, your sister." He said happily, patting his leg. "She dressed my leg, and didn't pinch like the others did." He said proudly. I smiled and watched this man in both awe and envy. He had been with Bella.

"Is she ok?" I asked. He nodded, but his face turned serious.

"Had a little scare a few weeks ago." He said. I listened closely and he sighed, eying at the women warily.

"They're not fainters, are they?" he asked. I shook my head as Alice and Rosalie listened edgily for the news. He sighed.

"She's quite safe now." He said, before even starting. I didn't open the envelope yet.

"She was writing that note," He said, looking at the envelope. "on her break. I don't know what happened outside, but she came in crying, and there were three goddamn Huns behind her, bayonets and guns ready." He said. I stared and Alice let out a squeak of terror.

"They wanted the morphine and she gave it to them, no questions asked. Then, one wanted to take her back to his trench and have her like a common dog." He said bluntly. I stared in disgust and shock. I saw Carlisle and Esme poke out curiously, having seen the new arrival.

"What happened to her?" I asked desolately. He smiled.

"Nothing at all. Just a little scare. I shot 'em dead right there." He said indifferently.

"Like I said, I liked my Little Nurse." He said, a hint of a boyish pout on his face. "I couldn't let them kill her, now could I?" he asked. I shook my head, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

"She's thinking of you over there, and I know she misses you." He said sadly, looking at me. I wanted to cry at the idea of Bella so sad and alone over there.

"She's a good girl." He said, looking at me. I nodded stupidly and he smiled.

"She's smart. She'll be back home soon when she gets her Sergeant back." He said. I sighed and Alice frowned at the mention of her brother.

"Will you stay to dinner?" offered Rosalie hesitantly, smiling at the man. He looked at her and nodded carefully.

"I think should like that." He decided. "Thank you." He said kindly. She smiled and led him inside, Alice following. I looked at the letter in my hands and opened it.

_Dear Emmett,_

_If this letter finds you, then I'm pleased to say that I have safely arrived in Europe, and I am now stationed at Hospital 3 in Ypres. We are a busy field hospital, and it's very tiring here._

_I'm doing fine, and I know you'll be worrying, so stop it. I'm sorry I left so suddenly, but you'd have never let me go of I asked, and I need this. I need to find him and bring him home safely. When I can do that, I'll return to Canada and trust me, I'll never come back here again._

_The things down here are awful Em. I know you know what war is like, but I'm seeing it from a different perspective than the battlefield. The nurses here and Dr. Harris, my supervisor, see everything from a sad view- we see the death and injury this war has caused. It's sad to see the once-strong men, now weak, injured, bloody, broken and scared. Half the boys we get in here are from Canada, so that only makes things worse when it comes to treating them._

_Since I've been here, I've gotten over most of my fears about blood. You wouldn't believe the things I've seen, and a little blood is nothing. Just a few weeks ago, we had six men brought in that were hit with one of the German mines. Five are still here, but one of them died Em. Dr. Harris and I tried to save his life, but we failed, and that's sad. The poor Private didn't want to let go of my hand and he was so scared. That was an eye opener for sure, watching as a man- a young, married man- die right under your nose, his last words calling you a "good girl"._

_Even though some things are sad, there are some great laughs over here, Major Shaw being one of them. When I came here, he took a liking to me, and I am now the only person- Dr. included- that is allowed to touch his sore foot. The poor Major got trench foot at the Somme, and I'm the only one that "doesn't pinch like a crab", as he puts it. He is older than me by quite a bit- nearing 45 now, but he always flirts happily with me, and it's very funny to see._

_I am very well liked by all my patients, and I hope to keep them safe and happy. Soon, though, my free time will be spent searching for signs of him. I've asked every last soldier who came in here for a sign of Edward, but no one's heard anything. The closest I got was one of the men that came over on the same ship as he did, but no one else. I haven't lost hope yet, and I _will _bring him back safely._

_Take good care of yourself Em and please make sure your socks are darned properly for the wet spring weather. I love you, and I'll see you when I get back._

_Love, B._

_P.S: Send Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme my love._

I felt a tear fall at the end of the letter. This strange man must be Major Shaw, Bellsy's favourite patient. I understood why she, of all people, would find him amusing and goodhearted. She liked people who were genuinely caring and kind.

I reread the end of the letter again, snorting in amusement. She was off in the thick of war, and she was still worried about my socks, just as she had been before. I didn't notice Esme approaching me with Carlisle behind, looking curious.

"Who was that?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Major Shaw, I believe." I said quietly, making her frown. I handed her the letter wordlessly, and it made her cry.

"Poor little thing." She said sadly, handing it back to me sadly. I knew the idea of a dead soldier would be upsetting to her, and knowing that my little sister had to deal with that was even more distressing.

"He has trench foot, apparently." I said to Carlisle, making him grimace.

"That's not pretty." He admitted softly. I smiled.

"He only lets Bella touch it." I said proudly. He smiled at me kindly.

"Why?" he asked. I snickered.

"Because the other nurses pinch, apparently." I said. He laughed and sighed, moving closer.

"Come on. Esme wants to help Rosalie cook for him, and I want to meet him." he said. I smiled and walked inside with my surrogate father, in to meet the Major who had won my sister's love.

**A/N: So its about time we got back to Halifax for a while, and I just couldn't let Major Shaw go... I loved writing him, and quite a few told me they liked reading about him. I have to say, he's probably one of my best OCs that isn't too seriously entwined in the plot. He's the comic relief, I guess we could say.**

**Review, since Edward comes back in the next chapter... XD (no dirty thoughts this time, aers94... lolz. That made me laugh...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Little Nurse- Chapter 14**

Grave

**A/N: So here is chapter 14 because I love you all so very much since you are so kind with reviewing. This is a thank you present, even if you will kill me at the end. This update was absolutely necessary since I even got called a Hun (lolz Whispers for my Midnight Kiss!!!). I thought it was funny to read that in a review, so thank you for a good laugh. I like when people get enthusiastic. It makes me WANT to update faster instead of feeling like I should...**

**I want to see how many of you review for this one, so lets give this chapter the highest number of reviews yet! The highest number/chapter is only 16, so you don't have that much to beat! Review since I gave you Edward, just as so many of you asked. Just don't eat me for the ending...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LIKE THE CRAZY MONSTERS YOU KNOW YOU ARE! (or want to be? lol)**

BPOV- Calais, April 8, 1917

Finally, after a months of silence from everyone, our little camp received a small scrap of news about the Allied soldiers. We had been in the dark about the war since Major Shaw left us, and it was extremely frustrating. Now, we had something that scared us all- one piece of information that was a secret- no one could know but the Allies, and we had to keep quiet.

This morning, at the beginning of our shift, there was a meeting of generals in our hospital. I walked around them and did my duties, and Dr. Harris listened avidly to the discussion. Today was a terrifying day, and I wasn't the only one scared. This one piece of news could be our demise, and there's nothing we could do about it now.

The Canadian Corps was being sent to retake Vimy Ridge from the Germans- a mere mile from our field hospital.

"Expect a lot of men, doctor. Get the nurses ready too." Said the leader, leaving the tent with a salute from the white faced doctor. I looked at him worriedly and he stared at me.

"The French failed. The Brits failed. What in God's name makes them think we'll get it back!?" he demanded. He glanced at the wall of the tent that faced the ridge and sighed.

"They start at dawn tomorrow." He said, his voice terrified. "They'll bring over 100 000 men to get themselves killed." He said simply, shaking his head. From there, he fell silent and went about his work, moving hastily, looking more scared than I'd ever seen him. I was scared too- nothing scared Dr. Harris, and now, he was white as the tent itself as he cared for his patients, lips pursed and stance rigid.

"Oh God." Said Annette from beside me, grabbing my arm worriedly. I looked up at her, silent. I had nothing to say, and no words to describe my feelings. I was terrified beyond belief, and I felt sick with fear. I realized something else right after that, making my stomach lurch dangerously.

Edward.

He was part of the Canadian Corps, and he was a Sergeant- someone who was in charge of his own small battalion. He could end up at Vimy, trying to gain the ridge back after so many allied troops failed. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was sprinting past Dr. Harris' shocked form and I made it outside, where I heaved into the nearby bushes, terrified out of my mind. Annette was a good friend, so she chased me out, not knowing what to do. She looked ready to join me as I was sick, patting my back kindly and pulling a mint from her dress pocket for me. I didn't ask where she got it, but took it thankfully and cried sadly.

"Thanks Annette." I said hoarsely. She smiled.

"Your Sergeant?" she guessed sadly. At those words, I felt my face crumple pitifully and a loud wail escaped me, startling her. She hugged me gently and escorted me back inside, where she laid me on a bed and covered me up like a mother would. She smiled, but her eyes told me to stay where I was and not to move. She glanced back at me as she moved to Dr. Harris and spoke with him. It was hard to hear, but I caught bits of it.

"…too young…" said Annette sadly. Dr. Harris sighed.

"She does her job well- better than some of the older ones." He spat angrily.

"She's so tired." Said Annette, glancing back at me. I closed my exhausted eyes and listened. "She doesn't sleep properly and she spends every waking hour demanding to know if anyone's seen her man." She said.

"Let her be." He said compassionately, moving closer. I kept up my sleeping façade as he came closer, touching my arm softly. I felt his fingers on the pulse point on my wrist and he felt my head.

"She's warm." He said sadly, taking my blanket off. Annette sighed and I heard her shifting around.

"There's not much to do today. Let her rest before the battle starts and we need her." Said the doctor sadly.

"Is she ok?" I heard one of the men ask.

"She's tired and overworked." Said the doctor. "Nurse Oakley will care for you today instead.

"How old is she anyways? There's no way she's in her 20s." said the same man. Annette sighed.

"She's still a girl." She admitted. I remained exhaustedly still and silent as I laid there, listening.

"I'd wager seventeen." Said the soldier. "No more than eighteen for sure." He said.

"I'd say you're right." Said Annette quietly. The entire ward fell silent as I felt my tired senses dimming. I fell into a light sleep as the day progressed, and fear overtook me.

ooOoo

"Bella!" said Annette worriedly, tapping me. My eyes shot open, and to my shock, it was daytime already. The greenish light of the dawn was just shining through, and Annette was terrified. I was still on the cot in the soldier's tent, but some sort of curtain had been erected around me for privacy from the men. I was touched at their thoughtfulness, even when we were at war. I knew today was the day of battle, and Annette did too as she pulled me out of bed and helped me tie my hair back and put on my hood. I went to the basin at the back of the room and rinsed my bloody hands off, making them as clean as possible. The porridge was made, although I was in no mood to eat. Dr. Harris and the other women came inside, all terrified and white faced.

"Help me move the boys to the far end." He said. Luckily, the soldiers were easy enough to move with a small team, and we soon had all of them at the far end, making room for the wounded that would arrive soon enough.

"And now, we wait." Said Dr. Harris. We all stood in our white tent, waiting for the battle to begin.

Each second felt like an hour, and each minute, a day. After ten minutes of silent waiting, I felt ready to scream. I had a strange urge to run out and locate Edward, being almost positive that he was part of this offensive. Dr. Harris checked his watch and sighed.

"5:28." He said sadly, looking towards the dawn as it turned from greenish light to orange as the day came in with a red sky.

Seconds after the doctor spoke, we heard the beginning of the battle for Vimy Ridge. The first barrage was released, and we all cringed at the volume. It woke all our soldiers with a start, scaring most of them out of their minds. Most of our men here were shell shocked, and this wouldn't do them any favours.

"By God, they're doing it." Said Private Henry, looking incredulously towards the battlefield. Guns, bombs, shouting and cries could be heard in the distance, the artillery fire echoing off the trees and surrounding area. The ridge was in the hills, so that only amplified the noise. I sat, holding my breath against my tears, as I pictured Edward on the end of a gun, shooting down other men for his country, for his life, for _me._ He had no idea that I'd chased him here, and there wasn't much he could do about it now.

"Bella, Annette, go wait outside." Ordered the doctor softly. We both nodded and as soon as we went out, we heard some men approaching.

"Expect them around noon." He said softly to me, running past me with his gun drawn. I turned and walked back inside, leaving Annette to wait for news.

"Expect them around noon." I said in a monotone, making the doctor nod.

"Check dressings, ladies." He said softly, returning to the normal routine.

The morning passed in an agonizingly slow blur, nothing connecting and nothing making sense to me. The screams, shots and bombs could be heard as one side prevailed over the other, and it was absolutely torturous not to know which one was winning.

"We've got a load!" called a man from outside, making me and the other nurses rush out to get them. Sure enough, when we went out, some ambulances came, and some men carrying litters on foot arrived, bloodstained, muddy and worn out, but determined and brave. They set the men down in the tent and left right away, leaving us to deal with them.

"Assessments!" yelled Dr. Harris as I stared at the gravely wounded men as they cried and moaned in pain. I moved to the first one in the tent and looked.

"Oh God…" he said, moaning in pain.

"You're ok." I soothed, undoing his jacket carefully, and looking at the damage. There wasn't much done to anything, but he had a shattering bullet wound to his lower arm. Dr. Harris showed up beside me, knowing there would be no dressing for such a wound, and he was needed.

"Morphine!" he called, and before anyone could abandon their posts, I pulled the needle from my pocket and jabbed the man's arm.

"I can't do anything for this." He said softly. With that said, I stared in shock. Surely he could do something? Remove the bullet maybe?

"Annette!" he cried, catching her as she walked by. "Cart please!" he cried. I heard more men arriving outside as we spoke, and I knew this was hopeless. Annette wheeled a cart over to us and ran off to see her own patients, who were waiting under the influence of morphine for the doctor's caring hands.

"Hold his arm out." Said Dr. Harris, looking at me. I stared at him and did as I was told, most definitely not prepared for what he was about to do. He grabbed his tool from the cart and I gaped.

"I'm amputating." He warned carefully. I stared as he bound the upper arm, ceasing blood flow to the arm and placed his vulgar-looking saw on the man's upper arm, halfway down.

"Relax soldier." He said softly. I held the arm with shaking hands as the doctor pierced the skin with the saw. The man cried and screamed at the pain induced by the one cut, and I started to shake even more, only the idea of mangling the poor man even more that he already would be, keeping me from shaking too badly. The nameless soldier screamed and writhed under us, even after the morphine, and I was forced to give him another dose under Dr. Harris' frantic orders. He relaxed, but the pain didn't leave his eyes as I listened to the saw slicing through human flesh and bone, and I felt his blood drenching my hands.

The whole ordeal felt much longer than it was, and as soon as the arm was off, I dropped it in terror, my hand flying to my mouth. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I stared stupidly at the doctor as he cauterized the end of the arm and I felt faint. The man cried like a baby as he laid on his cot, blood staining both me and the doctor.

"Assessments Bella!" he reminded me worriedly as I looked at the remaining soldiers who were wounded.

"Take those ones!" cried Annette, moving towards her own three newcomers. I walked over to my end of the tent and staunched my tears and wiped my hands on my dress, not caring that it was white. I walked up to one man, but one of the older nurses already had them.

"Take the man in the corner." She suggested, pointing me towards a lone soldier in the corner. I walked over quickly, stopping dead when I saw the man.

He had the most perfect face in the world, even if it was contorted in pain and terror. His emerald eyes shone in the light as his salty tears fell, making rivulets in the dirt caked onto his cheeks. His side was bloody, but he seemed coherent and conscious as he cried and clenched his jaw against the pain. His eyes darted wildly, looking for some sort of relief from the pain he was enduring, and I stood there uselessly, staring at him. His eyes darted over to me and he focused on me, his pain changing to shock, then terror, then shock again in a second. He stared open mouthed at me as I watched him, my beloved Edward, lying on the ground on a litter.

"No." he said, his smooth voice raspy and terrorized. I stared before I regained my senses and bolted over to him, dropping to my knees by his head.

"Oh Edward." I said breathlessly, tears pouring mercilessly as his pained emeralds watched me.

"Bella?" he asked confusedly. "_My _Bella?" he asked. I nodded and stared at his sad face, watching as more tears fell.

"Doctor!" I screamed desperately, shock being replaced with panic and terror. I started my assessment and discovered the bullet hole in his side, bleeding slowly. He grimaced and watched me as I assessed it, feeling his blood on my hands.

"Bella." Said Dr. Harris, coming closer. He caught my expression and looked down at Edward in confusion.

"What…" he started, understanding hitting him.

"Let's lift this one!" he called. Three of my fellow nurses came and along with Dr. Harris, they transferred him to the cot I'd been on before as I watched in terror, abandoning all other duties. Edward's stunned eyes watched me and I kissed his dirty lips softly making him more alert.

"Bella…" he said again, flinching as the doctor moved his shirt to inspect the damage. I stared at the angry hole in his side.

"Olga, give him morphine." Said the doctor. Edward cringed when "Olga" stabbed him with a needle and I took his face in my hands. He seemed to regain his senses and he reached up for me as doctor Harris cleaned the area around the hole, waiting for the morphine to kick in. Edward's filthy hands took my face gently and he stared.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his old self coming back. Tears poured and I hiccupped.

"I came to find you." I said quietly. He stared.

"God Bella…" he said sadly, trailing off with tears falling. I jumped when a loud explosion sounded from the nearby battle field. I kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry Bella." He choked, looking at me pleadingly. "Please…" he said. I stared at him

"I won't let you die." I vowed, watching him closely.

"Tell mom I love her." He begged me, tears pouring. "I never meant to die…" he said, trailing off. I was horrified by his confessions and his assumptions of his own death.

"I'm sorry, my Bella." He said again, looking at me. Before I could respond, Dr. Harris was giving orders.

"Stay still, Sergeant." Said Dr. Harris. I watched in horror as he cut into the skin on Edward's side, making his eyes close in pain. He reached inside the cavity and pulled out a large, sharp bullet. I felt sick and lightheaded all over again, but I refused to leave his side as Dr. Harris stitched him up and put some gauze on him.

"You'll be ok now, Sergeant." He said. Edward nodded as the doctor ran after a call from Annette.

"I love you." I choked through the tears. He laughed hoarsely.

"I love you more than you know." He said back, leaning forward to kiss me. I obliged and kissed him back carefully.

"Bella, assessments!" called Dr. Harris. I was agonized as I stared at him, looking at Edward too. Edward watched me, terrified as I walked away from him and towards the soldier next to him. This one was unconscious and Edward watched in horror as I bloodied my hands and dress even more with this soldier's blood. Edward, still convinced of his impending death, watched as I examined the wound on his head, and knew him for dead. There was no way he'd last long at all, and when I felt for a pulse, I was devastated to find none. Edward groaned as I tossed a sheet over the man and sprinted back to him, seeing as this first wave of casualties all had nurses, and I was free.

"I love you." he said passionately, love and anger blazing in his eyes.

"I love you too." I repeated, watching his face ease up slightly at my words. I whimpered in terror when I heard a louder bang than ever before, and something shook the very ground we stood on.

"Take cover!" cried Dr. Harris in a panicked voice. I was confused in the extreme when another bang sounded, and the tent shook.

"Get down!" he ordered. Edward looked very panicked as he forced himself onto the floor, despite my protests. He ignored them and yanked me down gracelessly, throwing me to the ground. The nurses screamed in terror and the soldiers prayed loudly, but Edward grabbed me as tightly as he could manage and held me close as he sat up against the bed, hugging me. It felt so right, but I knew he was injured and needed help, not a hug.

"I love you." He said desolately. I was about to reply, but another bang was heard- this one louder than ever before, and the contents of the tent flew, Edward and I included. People were tossed into the air, metal shards flew, beds were overturned and an immense boom was heard to complete it. I felt Edward's arms ripped from my body and intense heat hit me before I hit the ground and knew no more.

**A/N: Yes, it's the dreaded cliffie!!! Oh crap, I can see the pitchforks now... lol. Just kidding...**

**So the next chapter is a sadder one, and it's one of my personal favourites. If you like Emmett, you'll find it sad. Don't panic though, it's not over yet...**

**17 reviews, and the update comes as soon as I see them. If I get ten by tomorrow, I'll update then.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Little Nurse- Chapter 15**

News Again

**A/N: Oh My Goodness, you were eager for an update... Jeez. I never thought they'd come in this fast, but good for you for reviewing like champs... Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**I find this chapter incredibly sad, but that's just me. When I wrote it, I felt so horrible afterwards, but it needed to be done. Remember though, there's still six chapters to go, and we're not done with the overseas action.**

**So anyways, enjoy Emmett's POV and please, review.**

EmPOV- Halifax, April 13, 1917

I was sitting at Rosalie and Alice's house, having been invited over for dinner, as I usually was whenever Rosalie wasn't cooking. There were leftovers, but Esme hated to think that I should eat leftovers when she was cooking, so she invited me over to supper, letting me save the leftovers for tomorrow night instead.

"Did you hear about Vimy Ridge?" asked Alice excitedly. I shook my head as I drank some water and ate potatoes.

"We got it! The Canadian Corps took the ridge from the Germans!" she cried happily. "Mrs. McAllister called up from town to tell us." She said. "Think! Our Canadian boys, taking Vimy." She said wondrously. I smiled a bit, but a sick fear was rising in me at the thought. Edward and Jasper were both Canadian soldiers, but Alice was determined to be happy about our accomplishment.

"How did they-" I started, only to be cut off by the telephone. Esme smiled and got up, recognizing her ring. We waited politely as she went to answer it, her face betraying a small amount of fear.

"Hello?" asked Esme politely. She listened for no less than a moment before she blanched and tears formed.

"Carlisle?" she called quietly, making her husband jump up. She held the phone out to him and he spoke quietly.

"What?" asked Alice carefully. Esme glanced at her daughter, white as a sheet.

"It's a telegraph from France." She said desolately. Alice stared in shock and leapt off her seat. I sat stock still, looking at Rosalie who did the same. We both waited for the news and listened closely.

"Thank you." Said Carlisle, glancing at Esme, looking years older than he was.

"Tell me." Said Esme determinedly. Carlisle looked at her, sadness in his eyes.

"There's been an accident." He said softly. "Edward was stationed with the Canadian 4th division at Vimy." He said, glancing at his terrified daughter. She squeaked and a hand clamped to her mouth as she listened to him carefully.

"Edward was taken to the field hospital with some injury." He said. Esme squeaked and shook terribly making me and Carlisle frown. Rosalie stood up, as did I now.

"The Huns air bombed the hospital site." He said desolately. Esme swayed dangerously and Carlisle sighed, not noticing in his current mindset.

"Edward and Bella are currently listed as MIA and assumed dead." He said. Edward and who? I stood there silently as Esme's colour worsened and she collapsed to the floor in a dead faint. Luckily, Carlisle managed to catch her at the last moment and placed her on the couch. Alice and Rosalie stared in shock, as did I, and Carlisle had tears falling.

"They haven't found them yet, but everyone else at the site was recovered. There's no survivors so far. There were five other nurses, one doctor and a whole tent full of men." He said. "Edward and Bella are two of three unrecovered." He said desolately, a small sob escaping him. I stared in pure shock as Alice let out a heart wrenching wail, making Carlisle hug her tightly, trying to shield her from her own pain.

"She's a kid!" screamed Alice. "They're both kids!" she screamed again, trailing off in ripping sobs which only upset Carlisle further. Rosalie cried too, although she remained silent. She caught my depressed, anguished glance and rushed forward, hugging me tightly. She might be smaller than me, but she was a welcome comfort. I let my hot tears spill over as I thought about my rosy little sister, dead on the battlefields of France. The little girl I'd grown up with, protected, cared for, comforted, laughed with, lived with, grieved with and loved was gone- her body undiscovered on the bloody fields. Edward was somewhere down there too, already injured from his battle. My only hope for this time was that they died peacefully and quickly, at least managing to say goodbye to each other first.

"They're happy now." Said Rosalie sadly, looking at me with her tear filled blue orbs. I let out a small moan and hugged her tighter. They should have been happy here with us. Happy together and probably married soon. There should have never been a war, and Jasper would be home, married to his fiancée, and Edward and Bella would be home. I could marry Rosalie, if she'd have me, and we'd all be together in our hometown, starting our lives together.

"Shh." Said Rosalie sadly and tearfully as my own tears increased. Esme was still unconscious on the couch, and Alice's sobbing form was released as I went to hug her after Rose let me go. Carlisle went to examine his terrorized wife's body. She seemed ok, other than the fact that she was unconscious. Alice sobbed worse than ever into my shirt and I patted her unusual spiky hair.

"They haven't found them yet." I said, a shred of hope pulling through. She cried louder.

"They will!" she cried, absolutely beside herself. I groaned.

"They might have made it." I said without confidence. "They're smart kids." She sobbed inconsolably into me, her tiny pixie-like form made even smaller with her curled into herself, her knees not holding her up as she left that task to me. I knew she'd be upset for a while, so I easily picked her up and carried her into the living room, placing her on an armchair to cry as I handed her a handkerchief. She didn't accept it and merely flopped down on the armrest, not caring what anyone did anymore. Carlisle was reviving his confused, desolate wife and as soon as her eyes were opened, her tears spilled. He hugged her wordlessly and I saw her heartbroken face on his shoulder as her tears fell silently. Alice was shaking with sobs as I stood there, sniffling and trying to keep myself together. They didn't need a giant, bumbling fool around too. Carlisle looked at me and let another tear fall.

"Our baby…" said Esme, trailing off hysterically. He shushed her and hugged her for all she was worth, thinking, like I was, of the last time we all saw Edward, waving valiantly in his ship deck as we restrained my sister from getting on the boat with him. I knew it had killed Edward to leave her, and that scene at the docks made his sadness much worse.

"Then little Bella…" she said, even more upset when she caught my tearful glance.

"She was our baby too." Decided Esme, looking at Carlisle. He smiled sadly and nodded, agreeing with her sadly. Esme cried bitterly for a long time before I had the sense to leave.

"Tell me if you hear anything else." I said desolately. Carlisle nodded and hugged his wife and daughter at the same time, watching with amazement and sadness as Esme tried to comfort Alice while she was still beside herself. I didn't want to sit with weeping women any longer so I walked home through the darkening fields, back to the house I'd shared with my sister. As soon as I saw it, it was like a slap in the face. I could picture Bella everywhere; little Bella running around the fields, ten year old Bella milking cows, fourteen year old Bella sitting in father's old barn, trying to stop crying after father passed away, and the sixteen year old beauty picking apples off the tree last year. Everywhere I looked, some memory of her remained, and it tore my already broken heart to pieces. I slowly opened the door to the house, hearing the familiar creak as it closed.

I looked around the dark house and it felt oddly empty now. Tears of despair fell as I thought of the happier days when we were all younger and my parents were here. Easter had just passed, and we were usually very cheery at this time of year. Now, the house felt like an ill omen- one of death. Ghosts of my family were everywhere. I could see mother cooking at the stove, father reading at the table, Bella sewing in the sitting room, and then me- the only Swan left.

I couldn't fathom the idea that my sister was assumed dead. Even though I'd been clinging to the small hope that they had simply missed her, and she was alive someplace, Edward with her, I knew better than to hold to that. Most soldiers that went MIA never came back, only resting in a wooden box on its way to a small white cross in some foreign field.

It felt so wrong. Everything was wrong. It was my job to protect my sister from things like this, and I had failed miserably. When father had been on his deathbed with the flu, he only let me in to see him, fearing that Bella's tininess would make her more susceptible to the illness. His final minutes had been spent with me, his only son, while his daughter sobbed downstairs with Alice and Rosalie. I remember what he said as clearly as if it were yesterday.

"_Promise me something." He said desolately. I nodded and held his weak hand as I stared at the once cheerful face._

"_Look after your sister." He begged me sadly. "Keep her safe." He said. I stared at him._

"_Of course I will." I said, scandalized that he would think otherwise. He smiled at me and patted my hand._

"_Good." He decided. "The world won't be kind to a girl like her unless she has someone to keep her." He said sadly. I stared at him and nodded, thinking of my sister- too kind, generous and beautiful for her own good. It was no wonder Edward had fallen head over heels for her._

"_Dad…" I said as he let out an angry cough, turning away from me. He sounded so bad now, and I knew that death was just around the bend._

"_I love you." He said, looking at me with an odd compassion. I felt tears fall as I smiled._

"_I love you too dad." I replied softly, watching as the life drained out of him._

"_Tell Bellsy I love her too." He said firmly. I smiled and nodded, making sure I would tell her. I watched as my father struggled to speak more, having so much to say._

"_Keep her safe…" he said again, a desperate fire ignited in his eyes. I nodded and vowed to follow out his last wishes. With a final smile, his brown eyes closed for the final time as he fell into Death's clutches._

I had failed.

I'd failed Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, my father, but most of all, I'd failed Bella. My father's last words were all meaningless now. I had allowed her to run to Europe in the middle of the Great War, not stopping her in time. If I'd have woken up ten minutes before I did, Bella would be here and she'd be alive, healthy and happy. Tears came like never before as I sat down on my couch, my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry dad." I said brokenly, speaking into the empty, lonesome air of the house. I knew there would never be anyone to answer me again. I had no family now unless I married. Rosalie, Jasper and the Cullens were like my family, but they couldn't replace true family. Rosalie and I might start our own family someday, but it wouldn't be the same. There'd be no grandma or grandpa, and I'd have to explain how I'd failed their Aunt Bella, letting her run off to war and get killed. My children would know what a failure I was, and there's nothing I could do. I wouldn't lie to them, even if I could. I slowly looked around the room I was in, seeing my sister's ghost everywhere. I remembered the days I'd spent outside, letting her have her space instead of being in here with her. I should have spent more time with her, let her know how important she was to me, even if she didn't know it. She thought she did, but there was no way she could have. Those feelings were much too deep for anyone to comprehend.

It was already eight o' clock now, and I stood up, walking upstairs. I went and walked down the small hallway, stopping in front of a whitewashed door with a brass handle. This door had been closed for almost three months now. Hesitantly, I opened the door to the room and stepped inside.

As I looked around, I saw everything, exactly how she'd left it. Her inkpot and pen were out on her desk, from where she'd written her letters, and her bed was unmade from her hasty departure. Her old boots were strewn on the floor in favour of her new ones she hadn't worn yet. Nothing was taken with her, and all her possessions were still in the room. I cried like a little baby again as I saw her room, still smelling like she did. I couldn't help but cling to the last connection I had with my baby sister and I moved to her bed, sitting gingerly on the covers. I smelled her slightly perfumed scent as I came closer to her bed linen, and the tears poured harder as the reality hit me. I would never smell this scent again, no matter how long I lived. I wanted that smell back, and I felt oddly scared without it. That smell was my lifeline, and I needed it back.

I stood up quickly and moved to the small closet at the end of the room. When I opened it, I breathed deeply, smelling her scent on her dresses. I reached in and grabbed one off the hanger and hugged it close, burying my tearstained face in it as I smelled it gently. The scent was strong, and I cried harder, moving back to the bed. I went and closed the door, trying to keep the scent of Bella inside, never to leave. I remembered how many times I'd slept in this bed with her as a kid, whenever she was scared of nightmares. When we both grew, I had to move to the floor when I came in here, but that never deterred me. Now, she wasn't in the bed, so I decided I would be, and I laid down on her pillow, under her flowery covers. Her sheets were soft and warm as I snuggled them as best I could, feeling my arm start to ache with the stress I was undergoing.

"Goodnight Bellsy." I whispered into the blackness.

"Sleep well." I said in a broken whisper as I cried myself to sleep under her perfumed covers.

**A/N: I feel so bad for him.**

**Review, and chapter 16 will come soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Little Nurse- Chapter 16**

Found

**A/N: So since I discovered 11 reviews for the last chapter (minimum is 10), here we are once again. I don't think I've ever updated this much in one day, besides when I posted Life in the Fast Lane all at once. That was different though...**

**So, here's chapter 16, just to appease you in your sadness for Emmett in the previous chapter. I felt so bad for him and I was a mess trying to write that... sighs.**

**Review and you'll get more chapters! Maybe even tonight, if you move fast enough! *gasp!***

BPOV- France, April 1917

Bangs. Shouts. Cries. Orders. Pain. Tears.

These things passed over me in a hazy blur of colour and noise as I laid on the cold ground somewhere, bleeding and broken. I didn't move, and I was too weak to try anyways. My whole body screamed with pain and my thoughts were muddled and incoherent as my unfocused eyes stared at the grey sky above me, not seeing much. I listened, but wasn't really hearing the voices around me.

"Search for survivors." One said. The voice was very familiar, but I couldn't place it at the moment. With that said, all voices blended together, chattering as they moved. I can see blurred figures in the distance moving along, moving large pieces of debris from their path.

"Which one was this?" asked a different man loudly.

"Field hospital 3." Replied the familiar voice. "It was the one that was attacked in Ypres." Yes, that was us. I wanted to confirm his beliefs, but movement evaded me. I sat in the deathly silence as these men walked around me, and soon, there were feet beside me.

"Oh God." Said the oddly familiar voice. I felt my eyes closing and I heard frantic movement.

"No!" he said, his knees replacing his feet by my side. I felt a hand take my arm and the pain came back, scorching and throbbing. Someone moved my face a bit, letting me see the man beside me.

"Bella?" he asked desolately, looking down at my broken form. I stared and forced my mouth to open and form coherent statements.

"Jazz?" I asked, unable to come up with more than that. The face of Alice's betrothed floated in front of me, his face drawn into a mask of horror.

"Bell?" he asked again, looking aghast. I nodded slightly and he let tears fall. I had made a soldier cry.

"Got one Major!" cried another man. I could see him lifting something- something I recognized as Edward. The man looked at his tags and Jasper waited for the verdict.

"Sergeant E Cullen." Said the man, reading them. What little colour Jasper had drained from his tired face as he jumped up.

"Oh Edward." Said Jasper desolately.

"You know him?" asked the men in shock.

"And her." He said. "She's still a kid." He spat angrily, rushing back. The men stared at my broken body as Jasper's capable arms slid under me and scooped me up gently, sending flares of pain through me.

"Who is she?" asked the man, looking sad. He had Edward over his shoulders, and I knew he was unconscious.

"One of my friends from home. They both are." He said. "Remember Alice?" he asked sadly. The man smirked and nodded.

"That's her little brother." He said desolately, looking at the man over his Private's shoulder. The man frowned.

"And this is his soon to be betrothed." Said Jasper simply, staring down at me. "She's only seventeen."

"Shit." Said the soldier sadly.

"Any more!?" yelled Jasper, looking up at his other men.

"One!" cried a man. "Private Henry Bouleau." He said.

"Let's go!" called Jasper. "To the hospital on the Ridge." The men murmured their assent, and soon we were walking, and Jasper was talking meaninglessly to me.

"Bella." He said firmly. I forced my eyes to meet his, and the pain was incredible.

"Edward." I choked out through my pain. He nodded.

"He's right beside us." Jasper assured me.

"They shot him." I said sadly, feeling the tears falling. Jasper nodded gravely and held me gingerly as he nearly ran through the fields. I felt myself slipping off a precarious edge in my mind, and when my vision blurred, Jasper panicked.

"No honey." He said softly, tapping my cheek. I forced my eyes open and he smiled.

"That's it." He praised, walking through the fields. I looked at his pale, scared face as we walked together, me limp as a dead fish. Soon, I felt my eyes blurring again, and even when Jasper tried to pull me back, there was nothing he could do. I watched his face as my eyes closed, and unconsciousness pulled me in, giving me some relief.

ooOoo

"Morphine!" cried Jasper's scared voice above me. I wasn't walking anymore, and I was laid on something that felt like a cot. I felt hands on my thigh and a small pinch as the medication was injected into my skin.

"Go, Major." Said a man's voice from my other side.

"Like hell I will." Spat Jasper angrily. The man said nothing more on the topic and I forced my eyes open. Jasper stood above me, a doctor on my other side. A nurse was cleaning a cut on my leg and wrapping it as Jasper sighed in relief.

"Bella?" he asked. I stared at him and grit my teeth against the searing pain that was plaguing me. The doctor had my dress lifted, exposing my midriff. I had some undergarments on, so I wasn't completely nude, but I felt exposed none the less. Jasper took no notice of my stomach and legs as he patted my cheek softly, looking down worriedly.

"Edward." I choked out. Jasper nodded and shifted slightly. Behind him, Edward was laying on his own cot, his body bruised and broken. He had bandages on his head now and his side was even more bloody than before. Nurses flitted around him as they cleaned and dressed, as I had done so many times before. His eyes were still and closed, matching his body. I let my tears fall and Jasper blocked him from my view once again, wiping the tears sadly. I felt an intense pain in my abdomen and Jasper cringed in sympathy as I let out a strangled cry of distress and pain.

"Shh." Said Jasper softly, and I heard the unmistakable chink of metal on metal as something was removed from my midriff. I felt pressure over the painful site as the doctor clamped a hand over it, wrapping the wound. I was delirious with pain now, and Jasper knew it.

"Give the poor girl another shot." Said the doctor, looking at the nurse. She nodded and I felt a second syringe jabbed into my thigh as more morphine flowed through me. It started to slowly numb my body against the intense pain as I waited for it to work to its full potential.

"These three are on the MIA list." He said softly. Jasper groaned.

"They'll have told the families?" he asked. The man nodded and Jasper sighed, most likely thinking of Alice's reactions back home. She would be very upset by this and I knew Emmett would be devastated.

"We'll send them home." Decided the doctor. "There's a ship leaving for Canada later today." Jasper stared in shock.

"Now? They'll never make it all the way across the damn Atlantic like this!" he shouted. "Wait until next month when my term's done. I'll go with them." He said reasonably. The doctor sighed.

"Major, we have too many wounded and too many in battle to keep them. This isn't the little hospital from before. This is a military base, and we have priorities. I hate to tell you, but one nurse and one Sergeant aren't up at the top. They leave today." He decreed. Jasper looked like someone had slapped him.

"Oh Bella." He said, tears pouring. "You and Edward will be home soon." He decided softly. I stared in shock. We would be sent out on a godforsaken ship to take the long journey home. He kissed my hand in a gentlemanly fashion and I stared at his sad face.

"When you get there, will you do something for me?" he asked.

"Anything Jasper." I said softly. He smiled.

"Tell Alice I love her, and I'll see her next month." He said softly. I smiled and nodded as he watched me intently.

"And send Rosalie and Emmett my blessing." He said, pulling a letter from home out of his pocket. "Alice says they're completely head over heels in love." He said with a smile. I nodded slightly.

"He could have married her without my consent." He said with a small shake of his head. "Emmett's a good guy." I nodded as my pain increased and he sighed.

"Here nurse." Said the doctor, returning with a hard face and angry eyes. Jasper glared right back at him.

"Pack these two up." He said. "And the Private." He decided, thinking of Private Henry.

"He's from France." I said hoarsely. I didn't want him sent on the ship if he didn't belong there.

"And now he's going to Canada." Replied the doctor shortly. Jasper stared in disgust at the man but said nothing, knowing he was the lowlier of the two. The nurse came over to me and smiled cheerfully, just as I'd done so often before. I saw through her clever mask and saw her fear and dread. I knew she could imagine herself in my place, and that terrified her.

I was lifted and placed on a litter by the nurses, as the others did the same to Edward and Henry. Henry was still out cold, and I would have mistaken him for a corpse if it weren't for the slow rise and fall of his chest. As I was lifted, I felt immense pain and Jasper sighed, looking sadder than ever.

"Take them to the docks and wish them luck." Said the doctor, smiling sadly as Edward and I were lifted out by some soldiers. The men carried me with caution, as if my being a woman made me any more delicate than Edward. Jasper didn't say two words to the doctor as we were carried out. He followed Edward and I, ensuring we were kept together.

"Thank you Jasper." I said sincerely, hearing my voice waver sadly. He smiled and kissed my hand again as we were loaded into the same ambulance headed for the docks. Jasper was allowed to ride too, and it was a tight fit. Soon, we were at the docks, where the ship was being loaded with wounded soldiers and letters home. This would bring some new soldiers in to the war as well as take some home, like Edward.

"Captain." Said Jasper, approaching the man on deck. The man shook his head at us, not looking happy at all.

"They always send them too early." He said. Jasper nodded and clapped Edward's shoulder and kissed my cheek. The Captain was confused, but nothing was said.

"Bye Bell." Said Jasper softly. I smiled at his sad, scared face, knowing this could be the last time I saw him, if we didn't make it overseas. Jasper sensed that too and squeezed my hand in encouragement, letting me go. I watched him for as long as I could as he shouted at the soldiers to keep Edward and I close, knowing that's what I needed. I was carried below deck, into a small, dark, wet room and placed beside Edward on the same bed as him.

"Good luck." Said a sad soldier, walking out with a tip of his hat. I laid still and waited- waited and watched as more were carried in and the door was closed. There were bandages, morphine shots, quilts, linen and candles in the corner, but I had no energy or strength to move. Edward shivered beside me in his unconsciousness, so I grabbed the thin quilt and tossed it over him, not caring that I shivered with cold too. After an immeasurable amount of time, I felt the ship lurch, and we were off- on our way to Canada and my family.

I could only hope and pray that we would make it back alive.

**A/N: Oh my goodness... JASPER! I had this sort of rescue idea while I was writing this, and when I thought about it, it was only fitting that we saw Jasper sometime in the story, so he could be the hero. I love Jasper and Emmett... especially when they're Bella's brother/brotherly figure. **

**Review and we'll go back to the ship and what it has in store for our two lovebirds.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Little Nurse- Chapter 17**

Sail

**A/N: Ok, the last chapter got the greatest number of reviews!!! 22 reviews this morning- 12 more than my minimum. Good job guys. Maybe, if you're lucky and good at reviewing, we might be able to finish this story late today or early tomorrow... There's only 21 chapters, so it shouldn't take too long.**

**Shout out to all who loved Jazzy in the last chapter!!! I know I did, and he's just to good to _completely_ leave out... Sighs. **

**Now, review at least ten times, and chapter 18 will come.**

BPOV- Atlantic Ocean, April 15, 1917

The hours passed us by as we sat in the small, very wet and dark room. I was riddled with pain and sickness from the boat's rocking, but I could do nothing about it. I shivered in the freezing cold of the room, but Edward had the blanket. I wouldn't take it from him even if he made me, and that was final. My midriff was in such pain, moving would be utter hell. My leg hurt as well, but not as bad as my head and stomach. I had dried blood caked on my face from the impact at the field hospital, and the rest of me was jolted and shaken. I was almost positive I had broken something, but I couldn't pinpoint where in this state.

There was a low groan beside me and Edward shuddered sleepily. I looked over and saw his head moving and eyes fluttering, and soon, I was elated to see his emerald eyes open confusedly.

"Edward?" I rasped softly. He whipped his head around to me, and I saw the pain he'd induced in himself. He stared at me for a moment, looking desolate.

"You _are _here." He murmured softly. I nodded briefly and he stared some more, trying to make sense of this.

"Why?" he asked. I smiled softly and closed my eyes.

"I had to get you back." I said, feeling the effort it took to say that. He stared in incredulity and I watched him again.

"Oh Bella." He said. "You should have stayed home." He said angrily, making me sniffle. I wanted to cry.

"Oh God, don't cry." He said, much louder than before. I felt a tear of sadness and pain fall, and despite his injuries, he reached out to me. His warm hand felt my cold cheek and he frowned, giving me the blanket.

"Put that back." I ordered, shoving it at him gracelessly. He sighed.

"You're freezing." He said, shuddering. I frowned.

"So are you." I countered. "Please." I said, not wanting to fight over it with him. He sighed and shook his head firmly, making me groan. He winced suddenly and closed his eyes, pressing his side. I knew he had an incision there, and it needed care if he was to survive the next four days without infection.

"Let me." I said, trying to sit myself up. He frowned worriedly and laid me down as gently as he could.

"You hit your head." He argued, touching the tender spot on my head that was still bleeding slightly. I nodded and sat myself up as quickly as I could, before he could pull me down.

"Bella." He said worriedly. I felt the intense pain in my middle and head, and the lesser pain in my leg as I careened over to the boxes in the corner, falling to my knees with a loud bang on the wood.

"Bella get back here." Said Edward crossly, worry thick in his voice. I ignored that and grabbed the box of bandages and looked at my supplies. I scrambled and found some antiseptic ointment, some morphine and a quilt to take back to the bed. I slid the wooden crate across the wet floor and grabbed the candle and matches so I could see what I was doing. I went back, only falling over twice on my way. I felt my middle bleeding profusely, but that wasn't my concern at the moment. Edward stared in shock and amazement as I moved the blanket and exposed his operation site. He grimaced as I lit the candle carefully and set it down, looking at the wound in the flickering light.

Already it was becoming infected- being red and inflamed. I tossed the old bandages into the corner of the small room and took up a bottle of water that I had and wet another bandage to wash the area. I did so as gently as I always had and I applied the ointment, salvaging as much as possible for the journey. I wrapped it differently than the nurse had at the hospital, allowing more pressure to be exerted on it. Edward smiled at me gently as I finished and moved the supplies to the bedside. To my horror, Edward sat himself up, and I shoved him back down.

"Don't you dare." I hissed, making him frown.

"Let me see you." He ordered. I stared and shook my head.

"Do you want morphine?" I offered kindly, looking at the needles in the box. He shook his head firmly and I sat him on his pillows, wrapping him in the blanket. I wrapped up in the quilt I'd brought, still shaking with cold. I held the small candle in my hand as Edward's gaunt, exhausted gaze met my own.

"I love you." He said softly, looking at me. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said softly. I felt my body weakening and I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I laid down on the small cot beside Edward, not failing to notice the lack of space. Edward didn't mind though, and despite my quilt, I shivered violently, making him frown drowsily.

"Come here." He said, moving his arm out towards me. I eagerly scooted over to feel his warmth, not being able to do much.

"There." He said, wrapping a warming arm around me. I looked up at him, drowsy and disconnected. He watched me as I watched his eyes droop dangerously, sending him into the blackness of sleep.

My pain was way too much to handle as I laid there, watching Edward sleep soundly. He didn't even twitch in his sleep, and I knew he was exhausted. I shook and shivered more and more as I laid beside him, seemingly getting colder and colder instead of warmer. Edward was a decent temperature at the moment, but I was absurdly cold. It didn't help that my clothes were damp either.

I jumped out of my skin when I heard a low moan at the other end of the room. I recognized the sound from months of dealing with it. One of the other soldiers was awake. I looked over and saw tears pouring in the dim light from the soldier's eyes as he laid there. My compassionate side that had developed immensely over my time stationed in Europe surfaced, and I had to help the poor man. As painfully and weakly as before, I hauled myself out of the little cot, moving towards the box. I cried too at the pain it induced in me, but I dragged the box of supplies over and relit the candle when I reached him

"Good Lord, help me." He moaned sadly, looking at me. I smiled through my pain and knelt down.

"Where are you injured?" I asked, hearing the weakness and pain in my own voice.

"My God, it's Little Nurse." Said the man suddenly as my face came into the light. I looked down and sure enough, there was Private Henry, watching me intently. I smiled at the old familiar face and started to undo the jacket, immediately finding the source of his discomfort.

It would appear that when the hospital was ambushed, something impaled him middle, much like me. He had a gaping, open gash there that definitely needed to be stitched. I wanted to be sick at the idea of stitching someone- since that had always been the doctors job- but I dug around until I found a small suture kit. I injected the site with a dose of morphine and he relaxed, letting the muscles ease.

"I have to stitch." I said softly, making him grimace. He'd been stitched before, but no one would like that, and he didn't look as I tied a knot in the thread.

I was unsure how to sew skin, but based on the cut, I used my sewing knowledge to sew small, strong stitches along the cut, closing it carefully. I wrapped it afterwards, my hands shaking with effort. He smiled.

"Thank you, Little Nurse." He mumbled. Now that the morphine was in full gear, he was more tired than pained. I let the poor man fall asleep, his breathing evening out, just like Edward's had. I tossed the sutures back in the box and looked around.

There were two more unconscious men in the room with us, and I knew I needed to assess them. I couldn't have them dying, if I could save them. I walked over to the closest one, kicking the box ahead of me.

Both men were thoroughly examined as I worked on them, dressing wounds and cleaning blood. I felt myself becoming more and more drained of energy as I cared for them dutifully. By the time I was done, I was weeping in pain, discomfort and exhaustion, not knowing what to do with myself. I hadn't slept properly in days, the only time being when I was unconscious on the outskirts of Vimy. As I was trudging back to my bed, I fell to my knees with a bang, waking Edward up. He immediately looked over to find the source of the noise and he saw me, weeping and shaking on the floor.

"Bella." He said worriedly. I watched in terror as he forced himself up and staggered over, wincing in pain as he reached down to me. I took his hands gratefully and he lifted me to my feet, looking alarmed as I leaned on him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he led me to the bed.

"Fixing them." I said softly, making him sigh. He placed me in the bed carefully and sat on the edge beside me, feeling my head.

"You're feverish." He said softly. I shivered violently, wondering how on earth I could have a fever and feel so cold. He frowned deeply and moved the quilt.

"Let me see." He said, referring to the cut. I didn't care about modesty anymore as I lifted my skirt and showed him the wrapped gash. He moved the dressings and blanched at the sight.

"Where's the dressings?" he asked, looking at the box. Without waiting for an answer, he dove at the box and yanked it over to us, rummaging in it. He took out the antiseptic and dabbed it on carefully, looking displeased with whatever he had found. I didn't have the guts or stomach to look as he worked to rewrap my middle.

"Take it easy for now." He ordered, wincing at his own pain. I nodded as he laid me down gently in the middle of the bed and took off his jacket, laying it on the floor. He caught my sad gaze and smiled slightly.

"I slept in trenches, love. A wooden floor is a luxury." He assured me. To prove his point, his exhaustion pulled him under once again and I followed his example, sleeping soundly.

**A/N: So yet another chapter based on true events. Another history lesson for you... God I feel like a teacher!**

**Anyways, I know the one thing I _did _change was the fact that there weren't too many men in the room with them. In reality, the room probably would have been jam packed with passengers, all sick and injured, but I didn't want to make it too chaotic, and it would have been hard to keep track of everyone. Now, there's an official five people in that room- Edward, Bella, Henry, and two more from that Vimy hospital.**

**Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Little Nurse- Chapter 18**

Home

**A/N: So for being good reviewers, here's chapter 18 of Little Nurse. Bella's home now in Halifax, and no, Emmett was not informed. The doctor from Vimy was busy, not to mention a complete ss. **

**Please review for the last three chapters to be posted tonight! If not, I'll wait until tomorrow or the next day, but I know you want updates!**

BPOV- Halifax Harbour, April 19, 1917

The days passed for me in a blur of sickness and pain. I could no longer move myself from the small cot Edward had granted me, and I couldn't help the men as they cried like babies again. Edward was weary and feverish too, but I was in much worse condition than he was. I hadn't eaten in days from seasickness and pain, which displeased Edward. My fever was catching onto him now, and I felt awful.

"Sleep." He croaked, his voice raspy and crackly from lack of use. I took a deep breath and swallowed with difficulty, feeling the burn in my throat.

"Edward." I slurred, making him look at me.

"We're almost there, love." He said. "Then dad will see us and we'll be good as new. You've done so much on this boat alone, and you deserve rest." He soothed softly, running a terrified hand through my hair. I felt the dirt in my hair as he touched it softly, moving it around my head. I needed a bath- a real, proper washing instead of the frigid water they called baths in the camps. There was a loud bang, and the door to our cabin shot open.

"We're here." Said the captain sadly, looking at me in particular. "Any dead?" he asked. Edward answered from his place.

"No." he said softly. The captain nodded and beckoned some young soldiers inside, some who were just leaving for the war instead of coming back mangled and sick. I was placed on a litter, as was my exhausted Edward, and for the first time in days, we were out in the sunlight. We were carried out onto the familiar port- the same one I'd escaped on, but this time, we were changed. We weren't foolish children anymore, and we'd seen the true horrors of what war was and what it could do to mankind. Edward and I both had a part of us stolen from us- forever embedded in the very soul of Europe. Some of our youthful innocence and ignorance was lost forever. I realized now, that we would always be changed people.

Edward was carried out right after me and he was laid a small distance away.

"Someone will bring the doctor soon." Soothed the soldier beside me. I recognized him fleetingly, but he wasn't anyone of extreme importance to me. I shook and nodded slightly as he frowned, finding a blanket from somewhere. He wrapped me up against the cold ocean wind of springtime, but it didn't do much. He looked so upset and torn between me and his ship, unsure what to do. He decided to smile sadly and board his ship- the one we'd just come on. He waved valiantly at the people watching, and I wanted to scream at him not to go. He was still a boy- no older than twenty, and I knew better than anyone what it was like over there. I let tears fall and I looked up at the familiar city that was my own.

People bustled around, going about their business, but sad, scared glances were always thrown in our direction, no matter who it was. I recognized a few men and women, but none too well to put a name to them. Perhaps I'd seen them while shopping or something before.

As I watched the people walking around, I saw something that immediately caught my eye. A glint of pure, light gold shot through the crowd, and I immediately located the source.

Rosalie Hale, her blonde locks pulled back in a plait, was walking down the harbour road, looking around her sadly. She looked exactly as I remembered and I felt the breath knocked out of me as my tears came back at the sight of her.

"Rose." I said hoarsely, knowing she wouldn't hear me. She stopped for a moment, glancing sadly at the ocean behind me. I found a strength I never knew I had and I became frantic with the need to see her properly, for her to talk to me and tell me I was ok.

"Rose!" I yelled, my voice tearful and pained. She frowned and glanced around, looking confused as her name was shouted out through the crowd. She turned away slowly, knowing someone was calling her, but not knowing where.

"Rose!" I yelled, my voice stronger than it had been in a long time. She wheeled around and raked the crowd with her large blue eyes, and I saw the shock and horror pass through her eyes as she found me. She stood there stupidly for a moment before she abandoned her ladylike stance and ran over like a madwoman, staring at me. She found me easily and dropped beside me.

"Bella?!" she asked frantically, assuring herself that I was actually here. I cried loudly and she looked on the verge of hyperventilating. I had momentarily forgotten my injuries, and the fact that she was unused to them.

"Oh my God." She said, her voice tight and absolutely panicked.

"ALICE!" she shrieked shrilly, looking behind her. I wept in relief when I saw my curious pixie pop into the crowd, looking at Rosalie. I felt immensely guilty, remembering the last time I saw her on the ship, begging me not to leave. When she saw Rose kneeling beside me, she let out an almighty shriek of terror and flew over, attracting the attention of many passersby.

"Bella!" she yelled desperately, tears drenching her small face. She stared until she regained herself and looked at Rosalie.

"You get Emmett, I'll get dad." She decreed. Both made to get up and leave, but I cried loudly grabbing Alice's skirt. She stared at me.

"Don't leave me…" I said, terrified of her leaving me and not coming back. She looked absolutely desperate.

"You get dad, and we'll get Em later." Said Alice softly. Rosalie was always a quick runner, but she was much faster when she wanted to be. Her blonde form rampaged down the road to Carlisle's nearby field hospital as Alice held my dirty, bloody hand. I knew my dress was red and brown instead of white and blue as it had been originally. She cried and watched me.

"Edward." I said firmly, making Alice cry harder.

"He's not here." She said. I nodded and turned to the litter that held Edward, asleep and gaunt. She stared before she looked at me.

"You brought him back." She said softly, wonder evident in her tone. I nodded and shook violently.

"Are you injured?" she asked worriedly, looking me over. I nodded and she stared at the blood on my face and head.

"Over here!" yelled Rosalie's frantic voice, leading a blonde man behind her. Carlisle Cullen appeared before me, more wind tossed and frantic than ever before.

"Oh my God." He said, kneeling down. "We need carriers!" he called at the waiting soldiers, four of whom came over. They lifted my litter and I wailed.

"Edward!" I cried. Carlisle glanced over to the men sadly, his eyes widening when he saw his son.

"Four more!" he called, gesturing to Edward. Four local men came and took him up, rushing after Rosalie as she dashed ahead, turning off before the hospital to get my brother. Carlisle ran into his hospital as we were placed on two separate beds. He left the nurses to see Edward, as he was simply asleep, and he tended to me. I was white as the sheets he laid me on and my whole body shook with violent tremors that sapped my strength. He lifted my dress up and gaped at the wound he uncovered there, looking at his shocked, appalled daughter.

"Morphine!" he yelled, snatching the syringe from the woman who came to help him. He jabbed me with it and I felt relief, even if Alice looked like she wanted to faint. The nurse had successfully woken Edward, who was now talking with her coherently. Upon hearing her brother's voice, Alice wheeled around and spoke with him kindly, watching his face sadly. Carlisle looked at my wound and decided on a course of action.

"Scalpel." He ordered. Alice wheeled back around as he said that, gaping openly. Carlisle tossed a curtain between her and us, shielding me from her. I felt nothing as Carlisle worked with his scalpel, removing whatever skin had turned gangrenous on the way here. I felt the odd sensation as he stitched it carefully, rewrapping it with antiseptic creams. He looked disturbed in the extreme as he examined my leg, using his scalpel there too. My head was cleaned up and dressed properly and he looked at me closely, amazed and scared.

"Take these." He said, reaching behind him for some pills and clean water. It had been a very long time since I'd seen clean water. He helped me sit up carefully, forcing the pills down. He laid me back on what felt like the most luxurious bed in the entire world, on pillows that were softer than anything. I knew it was only a simple cot- not something the average person would enjoy, but to me, it was heavenly. Carlisle watched me for a brief moment before he went out to tend to his son, who was still speaking tearfully with his hysterical sister. I listened as I relaxed into the bed, feeling oddly safe. Carlisle spoke with his son after a long hug. When he started to examine him, I listened carefully.

"Who dressed this?" he asked curiously. Edward replied in his raspy voice.

"Bella." He said sadly. Carlisle sighed.

"She did a good job." He admitted. Edward groaned.

"She was absolutely exhausted on that boat and she snuck out of the bed we had to go examine the other men in there. I had to literally carry her back into the bed, then she was sick the rest of the way." Said Edward fearfully.

"What happened to her stomach?" he asked. Edward sighed.

"The whole damn hospital exploded. She was impaled with something from there." He replied

"Who found you?" asked Carlisle. Edward sighed.

"I have no idea." He admitted. Alice flew over to me to find out who'd discovered us.

"Who was it Bella?" she asked gently. I beamed at her and she frowned in confusion.

"Jasper." I said simply. She stared.

"You saw him?" she asked hopefully, her face lighting up. I nodded and she smiled, a tear falling.

"He's coming on a ship next month." I said, remembering. She stared in an incredulous silence before she beamed, happier than ever.

"And he sent Rosalie and Emmett his blessing." I said. She laughed outright and moved over, hugging me gently. I felt myself becoming more and more tired. I was so sore though, and she knew it.

"Dad?" she asked worriedly. Carlisle sent the nurse over and she smiled, moving Alice out of her way. She injected my arm with another shot of morphine, and almost instantly, the pain receded. Alice watched me closely as I sat there, not moving. She said something softly, but before I could reply, my exhaustion got the better of me, and I fell into a deep, much needed sleep.

**A/N: Family reunion time! Rose is gone to get Emmett, and you know what will happen then... Gotta love Emmett... sighs.**

**Review for the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Little Nurse- Chapter 19**

Miracle

**A/N: Good reviewing once again, so here's chapter 19. Emmett's POV, so GO EMMY!!! lolz. **

**In all seriousness though, please review for more. Short chapter, I know, but this is the third one today.**

EmPOV- Halifax, April 19, 1917

I sat in my house as I waited for Rosalie and Alice to come back from their shopping trip down by the harbour today. Rose had taken Alice out since she was so uptight and nervous lately. Ever since six days ago, when my sister and Edward had basically been killed, everyone was uptight. Six days of sad tears and loneliness for me, and six days of uncharacteristic, melancholy crying for Alice. Rosalie was down too, but she kept herself together, only crying when someone said something inconsiderate. Alice cried regardless of time, place or circumstances. Something always reminded her of her friend and little brother, no matter where she turned. I felt bad for everyone, myself included since this was a rough time for us, and I knew we'd never fully heal after this.

It was there, as I sat at my kitchen table that I saw it. I glanced out the window and was immediately alarmed by the sight.

My Rosalie was sprinting through the fields, tearing up weeds and flowers in her haste. She was red faced and dishevelled, but smiling sadly, tears falling. I was confused in the extreme and immediately dashed out to meet her. She saw me and ran that much faster, trying to get to me as fast as possible. When she reached me, she grabbed my arm and pulled.

"Come on." She said breathlessly, tugging me desperately. I frowned and refused to move until she told me what was wrong.

"What is it, Rose?" I asked, making her smile once again. She breathed heavily from her long sprint.

"Come on." She said again. I frowned and ran after her.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She let out a small cry of sadness this time, although happiness was poking through too.

"Carlisle's hospital." She said. I frowned immediately.

"Why?" I asked. "Who's hurt?" She cried and slowed down slightly, letting me catch up to her.

"She brought him back." Said Rose softly. I stared.

"Who brought who back?" I asked.

"Bella brought Edward back." She said, wonder and amazement in her voice. I stared in shock and terror at the same time as she started to run, and I did the same, using all my willpower not to sprint past her. At those four small words, it felt like my heart was soaring in the skies above us, giving me energy and vigour. Rosalie ran at full speed again as I ran as fast as I could without leaving her behind until we hit the hospital. I didn't slow my pace as I barrelled into the small room, making Carlisle look up in shock. He was bustling over his son, who was lying on an uncomfortable cot, looking exhausted. His face was pale and worn, but he looked over as I came in and shot me a small smile before he closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Where is she?" I demanded anxiously. Carlisle watched me sadly and gestured behind the white curtain drawn around her. I darted over not so graciously and the nurse left her as I came in.

I was floored by the sight I was met with.

There, on a cot matching Edward's, was my little rosy sister- although she wasn't so rosy now. On the contrary, her face was thin and pale as snow, blood caked on every visible surface of her, and her creamy eyelids closed over her brown eyes. She was shaking slightly in her filthy dress, blankets on her for warmth. Even through the covers, I could see how thin she really was, having spent the last quarter of a year in the war. On her head, there was a bandaged area, and I could see blood pooling on the white fabric. As I stood by her side, I heard someone else being brought in.

"Private Henry Bouleau, Private James Green and Corporal Norman Lowell." Said a young soldier, placing each of the unconscious men on the cots.

"Those are the ones she cared for." Said Edward's raspy voice, speaking to Carlisle. I saw Carlisle move over to the men and carefully look at them. He went to the one called Henry first and undid his jacket.

"Did she stitch him?" asked Carlisle, looking at Edward. Edward shrugged painfully.

"Probably." He said. "God knows that Vimy doctor didn't." he said. Carlisle nodded.

"Ok." He said, replacing the soiled bandages. I didn't listen to anyone else as I moved closer to Bella and took her filthy hand in my own. I could see the dirt from war and the blood of countless men on her hands, but it didn't bother me. Her hand was small and white under the dirt and gore, and I held it firmly, feeling the clammy coldness of her skin.

There was another loud bang and someone else shot in worriedly.

"Carlisle?" called Esme's panicked voice. She gasped and I heard her frantic footsteps rushing over as she spotted her son.

"Edward?" she asked quietly.

"Mom." Said Edward tearfully. I heard him reach out and hug her with a hiss of pain. She cried loudly and gasped for air. I knew this time was better than any to reveal Bella, so I shoved the curtain aside and she gasped in horror, as did Edward. Esme hugged her distraught son as she stared at my sleeping sister. Alice hugged her mother too and sniffed.

"She brought him back." She said. Edward stared at Bella, worry and panic clear on his face. Before anyone could do anything to stop him, he was on his feet and out of bed, a pained but determined expression on his face. He careened over to Bella's bed and held the wall for support. I dropped Bella's hand and rushed over to him before he fell and hurt himself.

"Edward." Said Carlisle worriedly, coming closer. I tried to seat him back down but he slapped me off of him, staring at her intently. He gave me a funny look, and I frowned.

"Can I marry her?" he asked me bluntly, already knowing the answer. I was taken aback by the suddenness of the question.

"Yes." I said, brushing that matter aside. I reached out and forced him back into the bed as he winced in pain. I looked at him as Esme marched over to Bella, undoubtedly prepared to examine every bit of her.

"What did they do to you?" I asked sadly, looking at Edward.

"They shot me." He said bluntly. Esme let out a strangled cry and Edward lifted his shirt.

"They operated on it, got the bullet out and stitched it." He said, putting the shirt back down. He pointed to his head next and sighed.

"That happened when those Huns blew up the field hospital." He said sadly, glancing at Bella. I grimaced and stared between my two friends. Esme looked upset by Bella's condition and she was as startled as I was when her sleepy eyelids fluttered and opened as she woke up.

**A/N: So leave it to Emmett to nearly bulldoze the whole hospital in his haste, and I laughed a bit at the mental images of Rosalie in an old fashioned dress, sprinting fast enough to tear up flowers and weeds to get to Emmett... Next chapter is second last, so review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Little Nurse- Chapter 20**

Care

**A/N: Here's chapter 20, the second last chapter for all of you...**

**Good job reviewing, and I'm so glad this one finally got some dedicated readers. Now, the reviews are pouring in, and I'm pleased to know that everyone's liking this story.**

**Please review, and then we'll be done today... so sad. I know this has been complete since the beginning, but it's sad to know that it's almost done for you guys too. I like this story, so maybe I'll write a sequel... maybe.**

**REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!**

BPOV- Halifax, April 19, 1917

I felt groggy and very, very exhausted as I laid on my cot in Carlisle's hospital. I knew I hadn't slept long at all, and my mind and body both craved sleep and rest, which were evading me. As my eyes fluttered, I heard stunned gasps and they opened, seeing blurrily until I closed them once again, feeling pained, numb and exhausted all at once. The morphine in my system combated the pain, but it wasn't completely erased. As my eyes focused, I was startled by the person above me. She had a terrified look plastered on her face and tears down her cheeks.

"Esme?" I croaked confusedly, making her smile. She stared at me and took my hand in her own, leaning in close. She kissed my filthy cheek and nodded in confirmation. I stared breathlessly at her and she watched me in return, looking sad and scared.

"Are you hurting?" she asked quietly, leaning over me like a protective mother. I didn't answer her and she frowned, glancing at her husband who was close by.

"I can't give her any more morphine." He said. "She's had too much already." Esme sighed and looked at me compassionately. I watched her back until someone else appeared in my limited line of vision, making me gasp.

There stood Emmett, just as big as ever, but his face was now sad and terrified- something I had never seen. He watched me with a grave expression as he approached slowly and Esme moved back for him kindly. He reached my side quickly and got to his knees beside my head, looking at me intently. I watched him sadly, tears forming. He watched that with a great sadness as I stared at his face, so boyish and handsome.

"Bellsy." He said softly reaching out to touch me, but he was unsure where to put his hand. He settled for taking my own filthy hand and holding it tightly as he glanced at Rosalie. She smiled sadly at him and moved from her place, going to the nurse's station at the back. She started filling two large basins with warm water and grabbed a stack of cloths and towels. When the basins were filled, she carried one towards Edward and one to me. Alice came over to me, her sleeves rolled up as Esme walked over to her exhausted son and picked up a cloth. Carlisle smiled at his wife and daughter sadly and Emmett watched me intently. Alice wet the cloth and went to my other side, taking my other hand. She looked horrified by the filthiness of it, but wiped it nonetheless. I saw the grime disappear with the cloth, but I didn't even have the energy to feel embarrassed as I would have before. Alice washed my hand and arm carefully, making sure she didn't hurt me, and when that arm was clean, she looked marginally happier. She moved to Emmett's side of the bed and smiled sadly at him, taking my hand away. Emmett looked upset with that but allowed her wash it carefully. She scrubbed all over, between fingers, under my nails and in the crease of my elbow. My arms looked even whiter when she was done, and she had to change cloths.

"Dad?" asked Alice softly, looking at me. Carlisle came over and smiled at Alice gently.

"We need some clean linen, a night dress and something to put her hair back with." She said. Carlisle nodded at his daughters requests and walked out of my line of vision, coming back moments later with the things she asked for.

"We can just change beds." He offered, putting the linen down. Alice nodded and sighed.

"Emmett out." She ordered softly, pointing him at the curtains. He frowned hugely and shot me a sad glance as he walked out and gave me privacy. Alice drew the curtains around the two of us closely and called Rosalie in to help.

"How do we do this?" asked Rose softly. I sniffed.

"I'll stand." I said, making them shoot me incredulous glances

"You won't." said Alice indignantly, making me sigh. Rose started by reaching behind my neck and untying the once-white apron over the dress. She looked at the disgusting colours on it and tossed it aside, favouring the less dirty blue underneath.

"Underpants?" asked Rose softly. Alice handed her something white and she smiled.

"We'll wash, dry, change clothes then beds." Decreed Rose. "She might have to stand for a few minutes if this is going to work though." She said. Alice sighed and nodded at the idea, and before long, both girls had warm cloths on me, wiping away the months of filth that had accumulated. Rose seemed undaunted, but Alice's little hands shook, whether in fear, sadness or disgust, I was unsure. She never stopped though, and soon, I was cleaner that I had been in a long time. I had no more blood on me, no more dirt and no more seawater from our journey over here. They both wet my hair and washed it as best they could, and it did wonders. Alice was more determined than I'd ever seen her when she pulled a lice comb through every last strand on my head.

"None." She said happily. She braided the long dark hair and tied it back with a white ribbon she had procured. It felt better than it had in months, and I revelled in the feeling. Rosalie grabbed the little night dress that would most definitely fit me and smiled.

"Can you stand?" she asked sadly. I nodded firmly and Alice looked aghast when I stood myself up, a tear falling in the process. It hurt like nothing else, but I did it. Rosalie looked slightly appalled at my standing too, but she moved quickly to let me sit back down as soon as possible.

Without hesitating, she undid the buttons at the back of the dress and let it slide off of me and fall to the floor. Rosalie, Alice and I had seen each other many times in underpants when it was time to get dressed for dances and such, but now was different. I was injured, and the effects were plainly visible. Alice let out one small, sad squeak as Rosalie tossed the filthy dress aside and grabbed a cloth, finding more dirt that she'd missed before. When she was satisfied of my cleanliness, she slipped the night dress over my head and buttoned the back. Only then were the underclothes changed, once I was covered. I did that myself, making more tears fall that upset Alice. Rose looked sad, but Alice was absolutely horrified. She watched me sadly as I pulled up the underclothes, wincing at every interval. By the time I was done that, I was incredibly sore, even through the morphine. Rosalie and Alice still had to change beds, so they called my brother back in.

"Emmett?" asked Alice softly, her voice sad. Emmett came thundering behind the curtain, worried and frightened. He glanced at me and my shaking knees and frowned deeply as he came over. Rosalie wheeled the bed out of its spot and Alice followed her to get a new one.

"Bella?" he asked. I glanced at him quickly and tried my hardest to stop the flow of tears. It wasn't working very well, but I tried anyways. Before he could do anything, there was a small bang and voices started up.

"Edward sit!" ordered Carlisle worriedly.

"If she can stand, so can I." he argued softly.

"Please." Said Esme, sounding desolate.

"In a minute mom." He said soothingly. Emmett frowned at his friend's tenacity as he came closer to me and I stood shakily as he came, determined not to fall. I heard him stumble once as he moved closer, and Emmett frowned deeply. He stood between me and the curtain that Edward was concealed by as Edward came through, looking at me sadly. He was in pain, haggard, pale and sick-looking, but somehow an icon of strength and endurance. I saw that he was still in his uniform, but I knew Alice and Rosalie would change that momentarily. No one spoke as he watched me. He moved forwards and hugged me tightly, making me reciprocate. He sniffed and nodded at something, kissing my cheek on the way back. He looked me over, not pleased with what he saw, but he sighed nonetheless. Emmett was watching this little interaction with curious, sad eyes.

"Bella, I love you." He said, looking at me. I couldn't help but smile slightly through the tears.

"I love you too." I said. He smiled hugely and nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. I nodded curiously and he beamed and reached into the pocket of his uniform. It was a little button-up pocket right on top of his heart. He reached in and grabbed something, tugging it.

"Isabella, will you marry me?" he asked, looking right at me. I stared at him for a moment in shock, processing the question. As soon as I realized he was serious, I smiled hugely and nodded, making his anxious face light up. He hugged me softly and took up my left hand, reaching into the pocket. He took something out of it and I felt something cold slide onto my finger. Emmett was smirking as he watched us curiously. He was the only one that could hear what we were doing, since the others were chatting to give us privacy. I looked down at the finger and gasped.

There, on my hand, was a beautiful gold ring with a delicately set diamond in the middle. It fit me perfectly, and suited my small hand excellently. The small pegs holding the diamond in place were perfect, not too big or small. The whole thing was absolutely wonderful. Before I could say anything, Edward kissed me soundly, more passionately than ever before. Emmett looked like he wanted to object, but something stopped him from doing that as he stared at us in shock. Edward pulled away, tears in his perfect eyes.

"Thank you." He said softly, his voice full of emotion. I smiled and laughed softly.

"No, thank _you._" I corrected, making him sigh.

"You have made me the happiest men on earth." He said simply. I beamed and hugged him softly, and he felt my shakiness. I knew I would fall to the ground soon, and so did he. He glanced at my brother and beckoned him over. He let me go and placed Emmett behind me.

"Don't let her fall." He said. Emmett watched my shakiness sadly and I sniffed, feeling my knees quake. Before I could do anything else, Emmett's large arms scooped me up and held me gingerly, making Edward happier. I was appalled.

"You have a sore arm." I protested weakly, sounding indignant. He smiled.

"Not too sore." He argued softly. To prove his point, he flexed his sore arm happily and smiled down at me.

"And I'd hold you if that bullet was still in there." He decided. Edward smiled just as Carlisle came around the curtain, looking displeased with his son.

"Edward, bed." He ordered. Edward nodded and smiled at me, letting his father help him over to his bed. Emmett kissed my cheek sadly.

"You're getting married." He accused softly. I smiled and nodded, glancing at my finger. I whipped my head around to him and he watched me curiously. I leaned up and whispered to him.

"Jasper sends his blessing." I said cheerfully. I watched as Emmett's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he stared.

"You saw him?" he asked. I nodded.

"He found us." I admitted. "At the hospital." Emmett stared and sighed, kissing my cheek again. He looked devastated at the mention of the hospital, but ecstatic at the idea of being able to marry Rosalie. I laid back down on his arm and he smiled at me gently as Alice and Rosalie came with a new bed. They moved the old one quickly and the new one was wheeled into place.

"Lay her down." Said Alice firmly, looking anxious. Emmett placed me down as Rosalie pulled the covers down and covered me. She didn't miss the new glittering addition to my left hand. She caught sight of it and frowned slightly before looking up at me. I smiled at her and she stared for a moment before she beamed, confusing Alice.

"What?" asked Alice softly, looking at our smiling faces. Emmett smiled too and she was really confused. Rosalie took my left hand and handed it to her, making her frown and look. She spotted the ring and let out an almighty squeal of delight before she hugged me gently.

"We're getting married!" she cried, ecstatic. Having heard her loudness, Esme and Carlisle looked in too.

"Who's getting married?" asked Esme with a slight frown. Alice was unable to contain herself as she clapped.

"Bella!" she shouted. Esme stared at me for a moment before she spoke.

"To who?" she asked confusedly. She looked slightly hurt before I spoke.

"Edward." I said. Her eyebrows shot up incredulously and she stared.

"Edward?" she asked. I nodded painfully and she beamed, flinging the curtain that separated us aside. Carlisle smiled too and sighed, looking happy. Esme hugged her son softly and he smiled proudly, looking amused. Carlisle came and stood beside me, looking me over interestedly. Emmett was absolutely beaming as he winked at me secretively.

"Rose?" he asked. Rosalie looked at him with amusement and he smiled.

"We should get married too." He said happily, a boyish, eager grin appearing on his face. She smiled sadly.

"You need Jasper's blessing first." She said sadly. Emmett smirked.

"I've got it." He said. Rose was confused until I smiled at her and she flushed with colour. Emmett was happier than ever as he knelt down and took her hand. Carlisle smiled enormously and watched him, as did Rosalie.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?" he demanded. She stared and blushed furiously before she nodded eagerly, looking shocked. He smiled and got up to hug her.

"You can have your ring at home." He said quietly. She looked stunned.

"You bought a ring?" she asked in shock. He smiled.

"It was my mother's engagement ring." He said. Rosalie blushed beautifully again and hugged him tightly.

"Now everyone's getting married." She said happily. Emmett nodded firmly and kissed her cheek, looking back to me.

"Well, now that that's cleared up…" he said jokingly. I laughed softly and he smiled at me gently.

"Go to sleep." He ordered, looking me over. I frowned deeply and he smiled knowingly, tucking me in as he always did. True to his nature, he kissed my cheek and sat down on a chair beside me, pulling his bride-to-be closer to sit with him. She ended up perched on his massive lap, his arm draped lazily around her waist. She looked slightly amused to be sitting there as Emmett watched me intently.

"Sleep." He ordered firmly, looking me over. I sighed and nodded, looking over at Edward. Esme was seated beside him, and he'd fallen asleep. She was running her hand through his hair as he slept, one hand feeling his cheeks and forehead for signs of fever. I still felt sick too, but I was keeping it to myself so I didn't worry anyone. Carlisle stood in the middle of the beds with Alice beside him. She glanced at her little brother and I, looking both happy and sad at the same time. Everyone was looking between the two of us as we laid there, him sleeping and me about to. I felt my body obeying my brother as I closed my weary eyelids and let sleep overtake me once again.

**A/N: So the last chapter and "epilogue" of sorts comes next, so REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Little Nurse- Chapter 21**

Ceremony

**A/N: So here's the final chapter of Little Nurse... :'( **

**I don't want it to end... Maybe a sequel... **

**Anyways, thanks so much for all of you who've followed and reviewed so kindly for this story. I really enjoyed sharing it with you, and I'm glad to say that interest is way up since the first chapter, which increases the likelihood for a sequel... If you follow me on Twitter (Moonchild_707), then you'll get sneak peeks into the future for this and other stories of mine. I try to update on story status daily, so you'll know about a sequel there...**

**So when you're done, give the story one last review before you press the sad little red "X" at the top of the page... (I would say "before you turn the last page", but it hardly applies here).**

**Review one last time, and maybe a sequel will come.**

BPOV- Halifax, May 11, 1917

Over the three weeks I stayed in Carlisle's hospital, I learned a hard lesson- the healing process is a very painful, very uncomfortable experience. For two weeks, Edward and I were quarantined together in the small building, nurses and doctors always with us. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Emmett were constantly present too, as well as Carlisle, both on and off duty. Edward healed quicker than I did, but Carlisle said it was because I was sicker than he was from my overexerting myself on the ship, and being around sick people in the hospitals.

The weeks that passed were some of the hardest. Despite being home again, I was in incredible pain, and I could only have so much medicine. Emmett was a constant being beside my bed, sitting through the blood and tears. Alice was often with me too, but she flitted between me and her brother. Rosalie was out more often, since she had taken on the duty of feeding us while we were all here. Esme had her house to keep, but she came as often as she possibly could, never missing an opportunity.

Now, my hospital healing time was over and I was allowed to leave the hospital. Emmett was like an overprotective mother as I was moved, being granted permission to walk a little ways out to the buggy he had ready. Alice and Carlisle drove Edward while Emmett and Rosalie drove me. Emmett had driven at an incredibly slow pace so as not to move me too much, but I cried in happiness when I saw my house, cheerful and calm as always around the bend. The apple tree was in bloom, the flowers thriving and the grass smelling sweet and green. It had been a long while since I'd seen green grass that wasn't stained with mud, boot prints or blood of fallen soldiers. Rosalie, seated beside me, caught my tears and hugged me gently. I leaned on her shoulder happily and she smiled as Emmett glanced back, speeding up a bit now that the road was smoother. He put the buggy in the barn and helped his fiancée out before he picked me up gingerly and carried me, walking beside her. She opened the door for us and he thanked her kindly, setting me on the sitting room couch, where I'd spent so much time before this war business.

As I laid there, I felt a strange thing on my stomach. I had on my old uniform, since I couldn't leave the hospital in my nightclothes, but there was something cold and hard pressing on my middle. I frowned and touched it, feeling the hard outline of something. Emmett immediately assumed it was hurting.

"No, it's not." I said, looking down.

"Turn around." I ordered him softly. He obliged and Rosalie watched curiously as I shoved a hand down my dress, rather hastily, and found the source of the hardness. I pulled and it came free, settling in my hand.

Edward's silver pendant shone as brightly as ever in my hand. I'd forgotten that it was sewn there for safekeeping and I beamed as Rosalie chuckled.

"She's done." She said to my brother, who wheeled around and looked at me. He saw the shiny pendant and smirked.

"That was in your dress?" he asked. I nodded and he watched me curiously.

"I put it there." I admitted. He smiled and kissed my cheek, looking pleased.

"Hm." He said interestedly.

The night passed quickly for me, and for the first time in a long, long time, I fell asleep in my own bed, warm under my covers. Emmett seated himself determinedly on a chair by my bed, turning himself into Mr. Nurse, determined to be at my beck and call all night, not sleeping. He was so happy to see me here, and tomorrow was the day that Jasper's ship was supposed to come home, so that made him even happier.

The morning came in with blue skies and bright sunshine on my face as I woke up. Emmett, true to his word, was still seated beside me, watching me interestedly as I stared at him. He looked happier than before as he smiled.

"You're getting your colour back." He noted softly, touching my very clean cheek. I felt it darken slightly and he smiled at it, looking at his watch.

"It's six." He said. "Jasper's expected at seven." He said softly. I nodded.

"Then the ceremony at eight." He said.

Emmett, Edward and I had been invited to attend a ceremony in memory of all the fallen soldiers from our area and to honour those who fought for our country. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were coming too, and we assumed Jasper would also be welcomed with open arms. I was a little nervous to go to the ceremony, knowing there'd be some people I knew that had fallen. Despite my hesitation, these men deserved my respect, and I would give it.

"I'll get up." I decided. Emmett still didn't like me walking much, even though Carlisle had given me the ok. My stitches were healing properly now that the gangrene I'd contracted on the ship had been taken care of and further prevented by Carlisle's capable hands. Emmett helped me out of bed and I dressed in my blue and white uniform, as that's what the ceremony requested. I put my hair up in the proper way also and put the white hair wrap on. Emmett came in, also dressed and groomed as he smiled sadly at me in his uniform, looking reminiscent.

"Let's go." He said, offering me his arm. I took it thankfully and he led me down the stairs and outside, where he drove us down to the docks. Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were already there, Edward being the only one in uniform. When we arrived, Alice was staring intently at the sea and I could see a small ship on the horizon, bringing Jasper home. She stared relentlessly as it came closer and closer, only smiling fleetingly at Emmett and I. Edward and Rosalie both smiled and moved forward as Esme and Carlisle stayed back, smiling slightly.

Edward looked valiant and much older than his eighteen years in his khaki uniform, but no longer torn, dirty and bloodstained. Both of our uniforms were worn and faded, but cleaner than could be expected from what they had endured. He hugged me gently, being sure not to squeeze too hard.

"Hello Love." He said softly in my ear. I smiled and hugged his neck back, getting up in my tip toes. Rosalie was getting a good look at Emmett in his uniform as he watched her tenderly, looking pleased with her. Edward chuckled and drew me closer to his parents, who waited eagerly for the ever approaching ship. Alice turned to Edward and I suddenly and smiled gently, looking like the older sister she was.

"You two look like you stepped out of a romance novel." She said. Edward chuckled and kissed me.

"Maybe we did." He said softly, looking amused. Alice giggled in her girlish way and smiled, sighing heavily as the ship moved at a snail's pace. Carlisle and Esme watched their daughter lovingly as she waited on the very edge of the dock, watching for Jasper.

We all waited anxiously as the ship approached. I was tired now from standing so much, but my endurance held and Edward supported me gently, easing my burden. He looked much better than he had before and he was much stronger. He was still a little pale and there were circles under his eyes, but that's what's expected of someone who had been shot then shipped gracelessly over an ocean to get back home.

"Here it comes!" cried a soldier happily, getting a rise out of all his enlisted friends as their ship arrived. Alice watched more intently than ever before as the massive boat was brought to the docks, and the men walked off.

There were many wounded soldiers coming off, but we all saw when the man Alice had been waiting for as he glided lithely off his ship, his eyes raking the crowd. His blue gaze melted as he found Alice's small, happy face and he shoved his way through the crowds of men to get to her as quickly as possible. I felt tearfully joyful when he grabbed her little form into the biggest embrace he could manage, staggering off the dock with her wrapped up securely in his arms. They stared lovingly at each other for a moment before he kissed her soundly, letting it go on until both pulled away, chests heaving.

"Go Major Hale!" shouted one of the bawdier men. Jasper shocked all the men and women by the dock as he shot the man a rude hand gesture, making his men laugh. Edward snickered too and hugged me tightly. Alice was the one the shot the men a funny look before she wrapped her hand around Jasper's long blonde locks and tugged his face back to hers, kissing him as fiercely as she could manage with her small size and minimal strength. Jasper wasn't backing down from that and we all looked away giving them some privacy as he responded. He kissed her small hand gently as he let her go and she walked over to the rest of us happier than ever before. Rosalie flew at him too, making him laugh happily. She hugged her big brother tightly and he caught sight of the ring and smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

"Now I'll be able to walk you down the aisle." He noted happily, making her smile hugely. She nodded and kissed his cheek, letting him go. He smiled at his sister and hugged Carlisle and Esme next, letting Esme look him over critically, resulting in her decision that he needed feeding up. He smiled at her gently and agreed to eat whatever was put in front of him before he moved to Emmett. He and Jasper exchanged a friendly hug and a few secret words, making them both laugh. Jasper smirked at his friend before he moved to Edward and I.

As he approached the two of us, everyone knew he was hesitant and careful. Alice watched all three of us with a sadness that didn't suit her at all and Jasper approached Edward first, raking him over with his eyes for signs of damage. He hugged Edward too and clapped his shoulder proudly.

"You're a young Sergeant." He noted. Edward smiled.

"They liked me." He said simply. Jasper nodded.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said gently, making Edward smile and glance at me. Jasper did the same, not knowing what to say. I felt myself blushing under his scrutiny. He had seen me at my worst, nearly dead in the rubble of the field hospital. He moved to stand in front of me and he reached out hesitantly, knowing I had a gash on my stomach. I hugged him forcefully and he smiled in relief, hugging me back.

"I thought you were dead." He admitted softly, looking upset. Alice frowned deeply, more disturbed by my condition than she had been before.

"Not yet." I said firmly, making him smile. He chuckled and sighed, looking me over as he kissed my cheek, much as he had done to Rosalie.

"Did it get infected?" he asked sadly, looking down to my middle. I nodded and Carlisle sighed sadly, making Jasper look to him for a diagnosis.

"It was gangrenous when she came in." he admitted. Jasper's face blanched and he looked at me sadly.

"It's ok now." He assured. "Then the head injury had to heal and she was sick from the boat." He said. Jasper said nothing, but merely nodded in my direction, looking sad, but accepting. He let me go and smiled as he walked back over to Alice and hugged her again, looking very unwilling to let her go.

"Are you hungry?" asked Alice kindly, smiling at him. He laughed.

"I'm perfectly content." He said simply, kissing her again. She giggled and nodded, looking at her mother.

"We have to go to that ceremony." She said. Jasper smiled, most likely having known about it already

"Ceremony, then food." He decided softly, making Alice smile. I had forgotten how intense Alice and Jasper were with each other, and it was incredible to see. They were both so in love with one another, and everyone could see it.

"Let's go!" shouted Emmett, taking up a spot beside his friend. Rosalie was on his other arm, and Emmett spoke eagerly with Jasper on the walk to the ceremony, which was to be held outside. Edward and I trailed behind Carlisle and Esme, his arm still wrapped around me. I grew more and more tired, being unused to the activity, and Edward noticed.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, looking me over. I nodded and continued to walk carefully until we hit the field, where there were countless chairs posed for the occasion. Some sort of platform had been set up, and there was one of the Generals who had come home on a brief leave standing on it. He spoke loudly and clearly, having experience with soldiers on the front line during battles.

"Ladies and gentlemen! All those in uniform at the front please!" he cried. The crowd started to separate as Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I were ushered to the front row, leaving the other four to seat themselves further back. Soon, the chairs were filled up and I could see many rows of khaki behind me. Beyond them were the civilians, watching in respect for their comrades.

The general started the ceremony with the reading of many names of soldiers in the Maritime provinces that had been killed while on duty overseas. A few sniffles were heard, but the four of us remained stony faced and determined. The General read out some other facts about the war and the daily struggles of the men out there. He spoke of trenches, battlefields, barrages, battalions, no man's land and going over the top- one of the most dreaded manoeuvres soldiers could be faced with. He spoke of the death and horrors, and as I glanced back at my friends, I saw the horror masked on all three faces of the girls, and Carlisle frowned, listening intently. The General spoke gravely, never losing anyone's attention as he did so.

"Not only are our men out there, but there are women too." He said. I snapped my head up and he caught my gaze and nodded at me as he continued his speech. Edward glanced at me proudly too, looking up as the general spoke.

"These brave women volunteer themselves to leave their place in the home and travel overseas to field hospitals. They care for our wounded, comfort the frightened and nurse the sick on a daily basis. The soldiers see fighting and violence, but our nurses see blood, gore, death, pain and suffering." He said simply. Quite a number of eyes were on me now, and I blushed.

"Every day, the women on the Western Front would wake up and start their duties. They keep our men alive out there and allow for them to be sent back to us, well enough to survive the journey. Without war nurses, our men would die like ants on the battlefields without a fleeting chance."

"While they're out there on the fields, doing what they can, they are often subject to more than the wounds. At least ten of our field hospitals were ambushed by the German Forces in France and Belgium, sometimes almost killing our nurses and doctors. They have been chased and hunted with bayonets and rifles for the medications the hospitals store. Could you imagine simply standing outside the hospital you're stationed in, and three men come out of the trees, ready to stab and shoot without a second thought?" he asked. I felt a pang of terror flow through me and the general met my gaze tenderly, having heard my story from someone.

"These nurses are your women who live here in Canada. They are the sisters, wives, daughters and friends of Canada, and they deserve all the credit they get for the intense, hard work they do in those godforsaken tents they call hospitals." He said. There was a respectful silence that followed before the General continued.

"We have a small list of fallen Nurses from this war- these ones coming from the devastating bombing of Field Hospital 3 in France, at the battle of Vimy Ridge." I felt my tears coming as I listened to the names.

"Nurse Betty Norman from Paris, Nurse Olga Corey from Toronto, Nurse Emily Drew from Edmonton, Nurse Jane Fern from Calais and Nurse Annette Oakley from London." He said gravely. At the mention of Annette, tears poured mercilessly and Edward looked at me sadly.

"The soldiers that were brought in also perished in the attack as well as their doctor, Dr. George Harris of Charlottetown." He said. I let my tears fall.

"Only three survivors came out of that attack and they are all here with us today. When I call their names I'll ask them to stand." He said kindly.

"First, Private Henry Bouleau of France." He said. I saw Private Henry stand shakily and wave slightly at the awed crowd.

"Second, Sergeant Edward Cullen, of Canada's 4th Battalion." He said. Edward stood up tall as he watched me.

"And thirdly, Nurse Swan of Halifax, who had been with the crew since her first day in Europe. I stood slowly, feeling small and irrelevant compared to Edward.

"Bless you Little Nurse!" I heard a cry. I would have recognized that voice anywhere and had to hold back a sad smile as Major Shaw praised me in front of the entire crowd. The General didn't react to him and asked us to sit. I did so and staunched my tears as best I could.

"Now, we are pleased to present some recognition to certain returned persons from overseas." He said.

The general read off accomplishments and names and I watched as man after man got up and went to accept their medals or badges with pride and happiness. He read names and each got a polite applause.

"The next award I present on the country's behalf is the Military Medal. This is given to men who've shown valour and selflessness on the battlefield. This person showed those qualities as he fought to protect his battalion as best he could from foreign attack. His leadership and tactics were excellent and well thought out, and when his plan failed, he put himself at risk instead of his men, managing to save his entire regiment. The recipient of this award is Sergeant Edward Cullen for his actions at Vimy Ridge." Said the General. Edward looked shocked and stunned as he went up and accepted his medal with honour. Emmett clapped louder than anyone and Jasper smirked at him. Emmett had his own medal from before, and Jasper had a few from Europe too.

"This next person will be the last person to receive an award on my behalf, and I've got to say, this recipient is deserving and has earned the awards well. The first award is the Distinguished Service Cross, which is presented to someone who has shown bravery and courage when facing danger. The second recognition is one presented on the behalf of Belgium and France instead of Canada. It is the Croix de Guerre, or the War Cross. It is presented to someone, either French, Belgian or allied with the two that has contributed greatly to the country and its safety. The recipient who has received these awards has faced all things imaginable in this war, from violence and killing to tears and sorrow." He said. I listened closely for the recipient's name.

"This person faced horrors in Ypres, Calais and Vimy, yet they never backed down from their duty. This person has looked death in the face more than once and never cowered away or ran from it. This person was compassionate and embraced all the good things these countries had to offer as well as the bad ones. Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that the recipient of the Distinguished Service Cross and the Croix de Guerre is Miss Isabella Swan, one of our most beloved nurses." He said.

He looked at me intently as I sat there in shock for a moment before I got up. When I did, people clapped as they had for everyone else, but I saw someone stand. As I glanced over, I saw Major Shaw on his feet, watching me and clapping. To my intense embarrassment, Private Henry stood too, as well as the two men from the ship. Some other men who'd been sent back home from our hospital in Belgium rose to their feet and applauded. I walked up the stairs and the General smiled warmly and pinned the medals on my front, on the pocket that was there. He shook my hand and sent me back amongst the clapping and I sat down, looking at the medals I'd gained. The general finished up the service quickly after that, and everyone was free to go. I sat on my chair, looking at the medals closely. I stood slowly when Edward took my hand, smiling at me happily as he kissed me. I walked through the crowds with him, going to meet Emmett and the others outside. As soon as we were past the chairs, we were bombarded by a group of men, smiling happily in my direction.

I recognized every one of the men as someone who'd been placed under my care in the hospitals. Major Shaw was there, as well as Private Henry from France. Edward looked confused as I smiled hugely, letting Major Shaw come forward.

"God bless you, Little Nurse." He said tenderly, smiling at me. He glanced at Edward briefly and hugged me, shocking me. He patted my back and smiled at me gently with his crutch still in his hand.

"Major." I said softly, smiling. Edward looked very confused now, but not unhappy.

"And this is the fabled Sergeant?" he asked, appraising Edward. I blushed, but no one took any notice. He smiled at me gently as he looked at me once again.

"Those nurses still pinch." He said dejectedly, making me chuckle softly. He watched me intently.

"I'm glad you lived, Little Nurse." He said. Edward smiled at the nickname I'd inherited over the months in France and Belgium.

"So am I, Major." I replied softly. He chuckled as the men behind him remained silent and a bit shy now that we were out of the hospital environment.

"Well, I had to say goodbye." Said Major Shaw sadly, looking at me. "I'm going on the 2:00 train down to Ottawa. I have a sister there who'll take me." He said. I frowned and sighed, feeling sad again. He smiled.

"Write me." He ordered sternly, reaching into his pocket for a paper. He handed it to me with a crooked, exuberant smile and I laughed at him softly. With a smile to Edward and a tip of his hat to me, he took his crutch and hobbled off towards the train station. The rest of the men smiled at me as Edward led me onwards, shouting thank yous and good wishes as I waved and smiled tearfully. I was sad to leave the people I'd cared for so tenderly in their time of need. Although Edward always had my heart, when I went to Europe and cared for these men, they each stole a part of it too. I felt like I was losing a piece of myself as they walked away, ready to pursue their lives again without war and sadness involved. I let the tears fall and Edward watched me.

"They're thankful." He noted softly, making me nod stupidly.

"I think I'll miss them." I said, referring to the Major in particular. Edward smiled sadly.

"Who was that man with the crutch?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Major Shaw. He's such a joker and a flirt." I said. Edward smiled at me and sighed.

"He'll be ok." He said. I nodded and looked at him.

"He was a good friend to me and he saved my life." I admitted. Edward wheeled around as I explained the attack of the Huns that had been described by the General.

"That was me." I said when I finished. Edward looked disturbed and sad as we passed through crowds of men and civilians leaving the ceremony. Edward sighed at my sad tears.

"What is it love?" he asked. I sniffled and he watched me, stopping his walk. I hugged him tightly and he reciprocated.

"Annette." I said sadly, my voice breaking. He sighed sadly and nodded.

"Bad things happen to good people." He said softly, making me cry sadly. He patted my hair and let me cry for a minute as the crowds cleared up, letting us see much more easily than before. I saw the six others waiting for us by the road, looking saddened and proud at the same time. Edward ushered me out of the people and towards them. I was sure I looked pitiful since they all frowned when they saw me.

"What happened?" demanded Emmett. Edward sighed.

"Her Major's moving out west and her friend Annette…" he said. Emmett sighed sadly.

"Don't cry Bellsy." He said. I looked up at him, frowning and tearful.

"How could they hurt Annette?" I demanded, thinking of the blonde girl who had been a great friend to me. Emmett sighed sadly and looked me over.

"It's a war. They don't target specific people." He said. I sighed sadly and nodded.

"I know that but still." I said feebly. "You didn't know her. She was so kind and gentle with everyone, and she deserved to live." I said, my voice breaking sadly. "And I liked my Major." I said, a slight pout appearing on my face. Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, he's something else." He admitted softly, looking at me. I knew he'd met the major when I'd sent the letter with him.

"I don't want him to leave." I said sadly. Edward hugged me soothingly.

"We'll invite him up when we get married." He soothed, making me smile reluctantly. I nodded and he smiled gently, kissing me. He looked me over and sighed.

"You're tired." He accused. I didn't deny it as he walked me over to his parents and sister, letting Emmett go back to Rosalie.

I stopped my tears as I walked down the road, Edward by my side. I missed my patients dearly, but I realized as I walked that I had helped to give them a second chance to live their lives. I had given them a chance to be with their wives, their mothers, their fathers, their brothers, their sisters and their friends once again and be able to enjoy it. I gave them a future and prospects instead of having them buried in a box in France. The families of countless men would sleep well tonight, knowing their boys were home safe. The work I had helped with overseas kept families together and allowed them to move on and heal from the horrors they'd faced over the past few years.

Edward smiled down at me as we walked and I smiled back, leaning into him as we once again trailed behind the rest, smiling. Alice and Jasper were as happy as they could possibly be, while Rosalie and Emmett walked hand in hand, looking like newlyweds already. Carlisle and Esme were happy in their own personal bubble together as she rested her head on her husband's loving shoulder, letting him hug her as they walked. I glanced up at Edward, who was watching me intently, smiling. His green gaze caught my brown one instantly, and without any more traces of tears I looked deep into the green depths before I turned my gaze back to the road, and the start of our journey to eternity.

**FIN**

**A/N: So there we have it, the end of the road for Little Nurse. It's sad to know it's done, but there's also a sense of accomplishment that comes with completing a story...**

**So as a last tribute to the story many of you have called your favourite, please review, and maybe I'll plan a sequel.**

**Thanks to all who've stuck with this story, and keep an eye out for that sequel update at some point!**


End file.
